Machine Head Is Back
by Xmastreelites
Summary: SHANDY - SHEADY SLASH SHEAmus/RanDY Sequel to Machine Head where Sheamus and Randy got together but ended in Sheamus kicking Randy out of the house. Picks up 2 months later real time. Story starts at Summerslam 2012.
1. Chapter 1

_If you did not read "Machine Head", you can pick up here. Here' the backstory: Sheamus had minor injury and Randy came to visit while on suspension. They got together and found they had deep feelings for each other. They shared quite a few juicy sexual moments. However, Randy was apprehensive and kept engaging in disruptive behavior. Sheamus kicked him out at the end of the story. That was June 27, 2012, real time. I pick up here just after Summerslam '12 (August 19) in real time. Enjoy._

It had been since the end of June since Randy last saw Sheamus. He had gotten on a plane from Tampa to St. Louis and left it all behind. He really had no choice. After starting too many arguments and becoming recklessly drunk, Sheamus finally kicked Randy out of the house. He didn't even get to say goodbye properly. That day, Sheamus had tears in his eyes. Randy knew it had been hard for Sheamus to make him leave but Randy knew that Sheamus had done the right thing.

Randy spent the rest of his suspension being depressed and lazy. He didn't feel like himself. He had been back in the ring for a couple of weeks now and his performances had been poor. He and Sheamus hadn't spoken to one another at all.

Randy finally broke the silence on the Monday after Summerslam. He saw Sheamus in the locker room and walked over, clearing his throat, "So, congratulations. You retained the World Championship again."

"Yeah," Sheamus replied without looking up.

"So, how have you been?" Randy asked casually.

Sheamus finally looked up, his facial expression looked so young and fragile. "I've been fine," he said softly. "Have you?"

"No," Randy answered honestly and half-smiled. "I miss you."

Sheamus looked down and didn't respond. He rummaged through his bag, looking for nothing really. He had spent the last several weeks getting Randy out of his system. He quickly realized how easily Randy could get back in. He already felt those feelings. He wanted to pull Randy close to him and hold him until he felt whole again. But he had tried that, over and over and Randy was hellbent on ruining the relationship – starting fights, becoming drunk and tearing down everything they built as a couple. It wasn't worth it.

Sheamus looked up to Randy, "That ship has sailed." He stood and looked Randy in the eye, "Good luck with everything, Randy." Sheamus turned away. Randy watched him go and it tore him up inside. And he was secretly upset with Sheamus' newfound confidence.

Randy plopped down on a bench and looked at the floor. He realized he didn't even care about his match. He didn't care about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

_After the show_

Whispers surrounded Randy as he made his way back to the locker room. His match had been terrible. He was sloppy, his signature moves lacked their usual passion, even the RKO was lackluster and everyone knew it, especially Randy.

He walked with his head down into the locker room and was quickly under a hot shower, trying to block all the negative thoughts running through his mind. He was completely alone in the shower area. He felt like people were avoiding him and that would be true. Nobody knew how to interact with a beaten down, out of shape Randy Orton. It just didn't happen.

His mind was suddenly at ease, his muscles relaxed. All he had to do was think of Sheamus and their wonderful times down in Florida. The time he spent there had been amazing excluding when he'd been a jerk. He felt guilt everyday over his terrible behavior. But the good times had been great. They'd laughed and talked and spending time in bed had been heaven. He still considered Sheamus the absolute best kisser in his entire life. He had soft lips and parted them so seductively. He never gave too much tongue but just enough to really make a kiss passionate and sexy. His kisses made Randy hard. Thinking about them was making him hard in the locker room shower.

He opened his eyes and saw no one was nearby and besides he was in a small stall even though there was no door. His listened closely and most of the sounds from the locker room had died down meaning many people had left for the bus or plane or wherever the night was to take them.

Randy let his palm slide down his wet skin and wrapped his hand wrap around his rigid cock. He breathed a loud sigh, touching himself for the first time in days. With his eyes closed, he remembered the first time he and Sheamus had been together intimately. Sheamus had done him and it had felt incredible. He could picture Sheamus on top off him, pushing deep into him. He thought about Sheamus' gorgeous blue-grey eyes looking into his face as Sheamus had fucked him. Randy could practically feel those engulfing kisses with Sheamus' soft tongue probing into his mouth.

As Randy stroked himself, a moan escaped his lips. He was so into his fantasy now, the hot water a rhythmic background noise for him. He bit his bottom lip, allowing low volume moans to escape his salivating mouth.

A smile of genuine pleasure appeared on Randy's face. He felt a presence close to him and he didn't even have to open his eyes. His lips were captured in one of those amazing kisses and he exhaled deeply as Sheamus slipped his arms around his shoulders and pulled in him close. Randy moaned into the kiss as Sheamus' fingers played at the nape of his neck. Finally, they separated. Randy opened his eyes and looked into his favorite eyes.

Sheamus grasped Randy's face, "God, I missed you too." He quickly returned to Randy's lips, pulling at them with his own, getting hungrier with each moment that he had Randy's lips between his own. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed Randy against the stall wall, grunting. Randy wrapped his arms around Sheamus tightly and pushed his hard cock into Sheamus' own stiff member. This seemed to awaken something wild within Sheamus and he pressed his lips almost painfully hard against Randy's.

"I want you so much," Sheamus whispered to Randy between small kisses. He pressed the back of Randy's neck forward, devouring his mouth with his own. "I need you," he continued. He ran his fingers down Randy's cheek to his chest, "Do you know how much I need you, Randy?"

All these intense words crept into Randy's being and he was dizzy with lust and pleasure. Sheamus took Randy's hand and glided it down between their muscular chests and slipped Randy's hand onto his hard cock. Randy gripped Sheamus' ready penis.

Sheamus pumped slightly into Randy's hand and told him in his ear, "That's how much I need you." Hearing Sheamus tell him that his cock was stiff just for him made Randy want it inside. He slowly pulled away from Sheamus and turned to face the wall, backing slowly to Sheamus' cock. Sheamus moaned in Randy's ear from behind.

Sheamus put his hands on Randy's hips and gripped him firmly, pushing his dick against Randy's entrance. He wanted in so badly. He knew he needed to make Randy as ready as he was. He looked around and grabbed Randy's shampoo and squeezed some into his hand. He slipped his hot, soapy fingers between Randy's cheeks and rubbed at his tight entrance with his fingers. "Relax for me," he breathed into Randy's ear. "Let me have you." He kissed Randy's neck as he started pushing his finger into Randy's body. He felt Randy loosen at his touch and it turned him on. His finger glided into Randy and was completely sunk within seconds. Randy moaned as Sheamus probed him with his slick finger; knuckle to tip. Sheamus slipped his free hand under Randy's arm and placed his hand tightly across his chest, pulling him back into his big, pale chest. He slipped another finger into Randy easily and pulled a quick breath in through clenched teeth, "Fuck, you are so ready, aren't you?"

"Give it to me," Randy whispered and he moved his own body up and down on Sheamus' probing fingers.

Grabbing the shampoo again, Sheamus could barely wait. He slicked his cock well with the suds and moved close to Randy, spreading his cheeks. He guided his cock into Randy, pushing his head in slowly. Randy was so turned on that getting into him was an easy task. He plunged his length into Randy, still holding Randy's firm ass cheeks apart.

"I forgot how tight and hot you are," Sheamus was at Randy's back, speaking with his lips on Randy's strong shoulder. He was pumping Randy with long, slow strokes, enjoying the snug fit of Randy around him. His hands moved to Randy's hips and he used them as leverage.

Having Sheamus inside him once again, Randy felt better than he had in days. He felt turned on, he felt emotional, he felt alive. He leaned his head back onto Sheamus big shoulder and moaned loudly and freely. He didn't care who knew, "Make me cum," he said to Sheamus between short, ragged breaths. With a handful of shampoo, Sheamus quickly found Randy's throbbing cock and started stroking it with a soapy hand. Randy went wild and pumped into Sheamus' hand. Turning his head back, he reached for Sheamus' head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sheamus kissed him back passionately.

Breathing hard through his nose as he kissed Randy, Sheamus felt himself reaching his orgasm quickly. He pumped Randy faster and kept his mouth pressed hard to Randy's. He moaned in his throat.

Just hearing Sheamus so turned on and feeling his body search Randy's for an orgasm pushed Randy over the edge. He pulled free from Sheamus' kiss and leaned his head down, watching Sheamus work his cock rapidly. Thick semen spewed from the head making Randy weak in the knees. Sheamus' strong arm held Randy close. As Randy came, Sheamus slipped his fingers around the head catching the hot sticky liquid that poured from Randy's cock. When Randy was drained, Sheamus brought his own soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked Randy's cum into his mouth, loving the unusual taste and loving that it came from Randy.

Sheamus wrapped his arms around Randy tightly and pumped into him, moaning hard and he came into Randy. His whole body shook as he emptied into Randy. He was exhausted and leaned his forehead against Randy's back, panting.

Randy turned around to face Sheamus and they leaned forward, meeting in a soft kiss. They kissed with need and held each other tightly for a while.

When they finally separated and looked into each other's eyes, Randy spoke, "I want you back. Please, give me another chance. I can give up all the distractions. I just want you."

Sheamus' face gave away nothing and Randy held his breath waiting for a response.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheamus and Randy stood face-to-face, hot water pouring over them. They'd just touched each other for the first time in almost two months and the sex had been even better than it had been before. But Randy wanted more and had asked Sheamus to take him back. It wasn't a simple request that Randy made.

Sheamus stroked Randy's cheek, "I'm afraid to take you back. You tried everything within your power to wreck the relationship before. How have you changed?"

"I have changed. I was miserable without you. I'm a mess without you. I wouldn't screw it up again. Just give me a chance."

Closing his eyes, Sheamus tried weighing the positives and negatives of allowing Randy back in his life. He was pulled from thoughts and he and Randy both jumped at the sound of a voice.

"So, somebody is making up for lost time." It was John and he grinned at them. He was wearing a towel and about to take his own shower. He stepped into the shower beside them. "I knew you two would get back together."

John had visited them in Florida and witnessed one of their intense arguments. He had even managed to be almost knocked out by Sheamus. Randy was drunk and had come on to John when Sheamus walked in and mistook the scene as John coming on strong to Randy. Before John knew what was happening, Sheamus had kicked him in the head, knocking him to the floor. John had fought back in anger, punching Sheamus. Fortunately, John had departed on good terms with both. When Randy had called John and told him that Sheamus had kicked him out of the house, he wasn't surprised. But now, he was glad to see them together and hoped they could work out their differences.

Sheamus blushed as John teased them but Randy looked serious. Sheamus knew that Randy was wondering if John was right. Were they back together?

Speaking low, Sheamus said to Randy, "I don't really want to talk about something so serious here, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand," Randy told him but was on edge wondering what Sheamus was thinking.

"John, have a good night, man. I'll see ya later," Sheamus grabbed his towel and headed to the locker room to get dressed.

"Take care," John called after him.

"I'm outta here too, John. Have a good one," Randy said quietly and John recognized the sadness in his voice.

"Hey Randy," John said softly, "he'll take you back. Just give him time. And Randy, show him you've changed."

"Thanks, man," Randy said smiling. John's words had comforted him quite a bit. He followed Sheamus out to the locker room and found Sheamus dressed and getting his bag packed.

"Are you getting on the bus?" Randy asked him.

"No, I'm driving with Ziggler and Vickie actually. We both have appearances and it's easier to share the driving."

Randy nodded with enthusiasm, "That's great, man. Don't let anybody see you guys together." Randy chuckled. "Have to keep up the appearances, right?"

"You know it," Sheamus replied, zipping is bag. "Okay, I have to get out there. I'm sure they're waiting." He rose and grabbed his bag. Before heading for the door, he leaned over and kissed Randy lightly on the lips. "We'll talk soon."

Randy watched him go, the kiss still tingling on his lips. He knew that was willing to do anything to get Sheamus back.


	4. Chapter 4

On the bus ride to the Smackdown taping, Randy had slipped into a deep sleep and dreamt of Sheamus. Instead of the wonderful memories of their intense lovemaking and days grilling out and drinking beer, he had dreamt of the times he'd hurt Sheamus with his cruelty and his reckless actions. During his stay in Florida, he had tried to punch Sheamus on more than one occasion. And his dreams were filled with visions of taking swings at Sheamus and then screaming at him through his closed bedroom door when Sheamus had retreated there.

He awoke with a jerk and a quiet little yelp. He was covered in sweat. He turned to see Eve looking at him with concern. "Are you okay, Randy?"

"Yeah, just bad dreams," he said, appreciating her asking.

Eve settled back into her seat. "Let me know if you want to talk, okay?"

"Okay thanks," Randy replied and laid his head back, closing his eyes again. He drifted back to sleep and this time he slept free from dreams, good ones or bad.

_Tuesday_

The day was a whirlwind for Sheamus. He'd had an early radio interview and an appearance on television at noon on the local news promoting that night's Smackdown show. Then he'd gotten into the gym and did a marathon session to make up for missing the gym the day before. He was exhausted but still had to do one more radio interview for the early evening drive-time crowd and finally made it to the arena. He'd already been up for 12 hours and still had Smackdown, the most important event of the day.

His day did have added stress as his mind kept returning to Randy's question. Would Sheamus take him back? It was not a question with a simple answer. Randy had certainly hurt him before and he'd worked hard to get past the initial pain of breaking up and now he found himself entangled again. He couldn't help but perhaps regret coming on to Randy in the locker room and then having sex. But he had wanted to feel him so badly. And he did miss him so very much.

As the roster begin arriving, Sheamus couldn't help but keep an eye out for Randy. And he certainly noticed him when he made his way into the locker room. How could he not? Sheamus remained composed on the outside but melted on the inside. Randy looked absolutely gorgeous. He was dressed in jeans that couldn't have shown off his well-endowed crotch any better and Sheamus' stomach did a little flip-flop at the sight of that scrumptious bulge behind the zipper of those jeans hugging Randy's body perfectly. He had on a stylish black t-shirt with a bit of grey details, just enough to look subtle and cool. The tee was tight and accentuated Randy's muscular biceps and sculpted chest. His beautiful tanned skin looked radiant and his tattoos were a wonderful look against his shirt. He was sporting sunglasses that Sheamus thought made him look extremely sexy and when he removed them to smile at Sheamus, his piercing blue eyes seemed to have a new air of confidence. Overnight Randy suddenly seemed more like his old self, with that easy walk gliding him into the room. He looked like THE Randy Orton and not the shell of a man he'd been the past couple of weeks. Sheamus was immediately sure that their locker room hook up was no mistake. Seeing Randy look so good and seem so much more upbeat was something that warmed his heart. And it warmed some other things as well.

Randy sat down beside Sheamus, "How are you doing?"

Sheamus blurted out, "Damn you look sexy as hell." Randy broke into a sincere grin and flashed a look from those eyes that reached Sheamus deep inside and sent a jolt through his cock.

"Well, I had a great time last night with you," Randy smiled. "And aside from a bit of a restless sleep, I woke up with you on my mind and it started my day pretty good."


	5. Chapter 5

That night at the Smackdown taping in Bakersfield, California, Randy and Sheamus shared a bit of tension in the ring. Both being professionals, they'd pulled it off with ease but both were secretly feeling nothing but positive feelings for each other on the inside. It went very well and Sheamus enjoyed their in ring work together.

Back in the locker room after a successful show, they were back to being close friends in the eyes of others and closer than friends within their hearts.

Before Randy could ask Sheamus if he'd considered his request to get back together, Sheamus approached him.

"Do you think you'd like to come to my room?" Sheamus asked timidly. "I must warn you, I've had a long day and I'm not sure I'd be the kind of company you might be looking for but you're welcome to hang out."

Randy placed an innocent looking hand on Sheamus' arm, "I don't care about that stuff. I'd love to just hang out with you." He smiled at Sheamus and it made Sheamus feel wonderful. He did sense a change in Randy. He was being considerate and showing the affection towards Sheamus that he needed that night.

Later in Sheamus' hotel room, he and Randy relaxed on the bed and flipped through channels to find a decent program. They had settled on the first "Transformers" movie and sat back to watch.

Randy couldn't help but the see the exhaustion on Sheamus' face. Randy gently smoothed his hand across Sheamus' thigh and said softly, "We can turn this off and I'll go. You need some rest."

"I am tired but I can't seem to relax," Sheamus replied. "That happens sometimes when I've had a long day. My body is tired but I can't seem to relax my mind. I really need to clear my head and get some sleep."

Moving his hand closer to Sheamus' crotch, Randy spoke in his low sexy voice, "I don't have any chamomile tea but I do have some pretty good remedies for relaxation." He begin stroking Sheamus through his loose-fitting workout shorts that he liked to wear when he was in his hotel room.

"C'mon Randy, I told you that I was too tired and I'm sorry but I really am."

Moving close to Sheamus, Randy kissed his neck and said softly into his ear, "Oh you don't have to do a thing. I can take care of you in a way that will relax you really well." His lips brushed against Sheamus ear and a soft moan escaped Sheamus' parted lips.

"Oh yeah?" Sheamus asked, his body coming alive under Randy's touch.

"Oh yeah," Randy confirmed and his voice had a tone that Sheamus found sexy and sincere.

Looking at Sheamus with seductive eyes, Randy pulled his shirt over his head and let Sheamus get a good look at his tanned skin and muscular chest. Then he pushed at Sheamus' shirt wanting to see that body that he found irresistible. Randy ran his palm down the smooth skin of Sheamus' sculpted chest and then leaned in and placed gentle kisses across Sheamus' collarbones, slowly moving downward, running his tongue across each of Sheamus nips.

Randy's hands found the waistband of Sheamus' shorts and started pushing them down. Sheamus made it easy by raising his hips and letting Randy pull them all the way off and toss them onto the floor. Randy made sure Sheamus was comfortable leaning against the plush pillows of the upscale hotel. Randy soothed him by adjusting the pillows and stroking Sheamus' big shoulder. Sheamus sighed with pleasure. Randy was going out of his way to make sure that Sheamus was happy and it was appreciated.

Randy lightly kissed down Sheamus' body and quickly found what he was really interested in; Sheamus' stiff cock. Randy stroked it with his hand causing Sheamus to breath heavily. Randy danced his tongue across the head and made quick work of taking the oozing pre cum into this mouth. He slipped the head gently into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the engorged tip of Sheamus' dick. As Randy softly and thoroughly licked the head, Sheamus was already sinking back into the pillows, moaning softly.

Going at it slowly, Randy begin swallowing Sheamus a little at a time, making each section he took into his mouth wet with his saliva. Just halfway down, Sheamus was already rolling his hips and stroking the back of Randy's head. Randy moved down the thick shaft and took in as much of the hard cock as he could manage. Randy's slow progression was making Sheamus crazy but he loved it. Randy smoothed back up Sheamus' now-slick cock with ease and took it all back into his mouth as he returned again to the shaft.

Sensing Sheamus needed for his mouth to work him faster, Randy continued taking Sheamus in deeply and pulling back, letting the head almost slip from his hungry, wet lips. But he was now performing this incredible repetition at a brisk pace and there was no doubt that Sheamus was loving it. He was moaning loudly and pushing his hips forward, trying to get into Randy's mouth deeper.

Like a machine, Randy worked Sheamus' cock; never letting up, never losing rhythm, just allowing Sheamus to drill into his willing mouth. Sheamus was very near a climax and Randy sped up the pace, knowing that's what Sheamus needed. Grasping the back of Randy's neck, Sheamus pushed up into his mouth and let out loud groans. Seconds later, Randy felt Sheamus' hot cum spurt into his mouth with force. Sheamus grunted with each twitch of his cock as it pumped out the seed into Randy's mouth and he could feel Randy already swallowing it, sucking it down with eagerness. When Sheamus' cock finally settled and every drop had drained, Randy pulled away gently.

He looked up at Sheamus and was going to ask if Sheamus had enjoyed it but before he could, Sheamus pulled him tight and deeply kissed him. His tongue entered Randy's mouth and he could still taste his own cum that clung to Randy's tongue. Sheamus held the kiss for almost a minute, almost devouring Randy, needing him desperately. Finally he pulled away and stared intently into Randy's eyes. Randy found Sheamus' hand and pulled to his lips, brushing a kiss across it.

"You can rest now?" Randy asked softly.

Sheamus smiled, drowsy and satisfied, "I really can. That was amazing and I feel like I can sleep well now."

"I just want you to be happy," Randy told him, the look on his face was serious and Sheamus knew he meant it.

"I am."

"I'm going to go ahead to my room and let you get your rest," Randy told him, stroking his arm.

"Stay with me until I go to sleep," Sheamus requested gently. "I'll fall asleep easier knowing you're here."

Randy kissed Sheamus' mouth lightly, "I'd love to."

They settled into bed and Sheamus did fall asleep quickly. Randy lay there awhile watching Sheamus' steady breathing. He was glad that he hadn't brought up the conversation about getting back together. He remembered John's advice: show Sheamus that you've changed. He was trying. He truly was.

He quietly slipped out of the bed and turned off the bedside lamp. He eased the door open and let it shut quietly behind him. Back in his own room, Randy was filled with hope and he lay down with wonderful thoughts in his head. That night, there were no nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Randy lay in his hotel room bed. Last night with Sheamus had been nice. He still didn't know where he stood. Were they back together?

His phone vibrated and a text from Sheamus appeared: Can I come to your room?

Randy texted back: Sure

As soon as he sent the text, Randy jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to relieve him and brush his teeth. He splashed some water on his face and gave his appearance a quick look. He smiled, feeling both silly and happy. Things felt new. He felt like he had just started having a fling with his favorite crush, worrying about his looks and getting excited over a quick visit. It was an amazing feeling.

When Sheamus knocked on the door, Randy was standing right beside it but waited a few seconds so he wouldn't seem ridiculously eager. He opened the door and Sheamus looked extremely sexy wearing a tight black tee, nice-fitting jeans and a black flat cap.

"Hey," Randy said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," Sheamus said eying Randy's body. He was wearing only his tight boxer-briefs.

Sheamus pushed his way into the room quickly and took Randy in a heated kiss, his hands pressing into Randy's back. Randy brought his hands to Sheamus' neck and gripped him tightly, breathing hard into the kiss. Sheamus broke away from Randy and looked at the floor, smiling, "Sorry. You just look really good."

Randy's head was spinning from the incredible kiss, "No, that's fine. Good morning to you too." He stroked Sheamus' arm and started kissing his neck. Sheamus moaned softly as Randy's lips brushed across his skin.

"We have flights," Sheamus said lightly pushing Randy away. He didn't want to push him away but he knew he couldn't miss his flight.

Randy was persistent and pressed closer, kissing Sheamus' neck and whispering in his ear, "How long do you have?"

Sheamus eyed the clock, "I need to leave here in thirty minutes."

"Yeah?" Randy said in his low, sexy voice. He pushed Sheamus' cap off and ran his hands through the soft red hair. "We can do something in thirty minutes. Right?" He started rubbing Sheamus through his jeans and found him hard. Feeling Randy's hand against his engorged cock, Sheamus moaned quietly.

Hearing Sheamus moan turned Randy on and he maneuvered Sheamus roughly to the bed and pushed him onto his back. Randy straddled him and could feel Sheamus' hard cock just under his own balls. Randy rocked back and forth on Sheamus' dick making Sheamus push up and groan.

Randy leaned forward and pushed Sheamus' t-shirt up. He began licking at Sheamus' pale skin, kissing across his abs and lightly circling his tongue on Sheamus' chest, "Do you like that?" Randy whispered.

"Oh yeah, I like it. But we only have thirty minutes," Sheamus grinned and flipped Randy over. "We have to speed up."

Randy started working the button and zipper of Sheamus' jeans while Sheamus removed his shirt. Randy quickly pulled his own underwear off and pulled Sheamus on top of him. Sheamus' jeans were around his ankles and he fell, landing on his knees between Randy's legs. He couldn't hold back his laughter.

Randy laughed too, "Well you ended up in the right place." They both laughed and Randy suddenly jerked Sheamus' close and kissed him hard. "I love when you laugh. I miss you." He kissed Sheamus harder. Their mouths were pressed tightly together, their tongues slipping between one another's lips. "I miss you," Randy repeated, hoping for some answer from Sheamus about the relationship status.

"I miss you too," Sheamus told him between kisses. "And I really want to fuck you." He kissed Randy hard. "Do you have lube?"

Although Sheamus didn't know he had done it, he had hurt Randy's feelings a bit by dismissing him. Randy tried to not take it personally. He knew Sheamus was just coming on to him and didn't realize how deeply Randy had meant his words.

"Yeah, on the nightstand," Randy said as he put on a mask of happiness to hide his hurt.

Sheamus grabbed the lube and slicked his cock with it. His fingers slipped between Randy's cheeks and started rubbing at his entrance. Momentarily, Randy forgot about his hurt feelings and gave in to the sensation of Sheamus' warm finger probing his hole. Randy moaned as Sheamus slipped a thick finger into him.

Sheamus was turned on by Randy's tightness. Maybe they needed to always rush into sex if Randy was going to feel so snug.

Sheamus looked into Randy's eyes as he pushed a second finger into Randy's warm body. He liked taking in the sexy look on Randy's face as he was penetrated. Sheamus moved his fingers into Randy deeply and he could feel him becoming more relaxed. His body loosened the more he was turned on. Sheamus continued making Randy ready and leaned down and kissed him lightly. Randy closed his eyes as Sheamus' lips met his and kissed him back softly.

They continued kissing as Sheamus slowly penetrated Randy with his stiff cock. Randy moaned loudly, finally breaking the kiss and reaching for his own cock. He started giving himself the stroking that his hard dick had been needing.

Sheamus straightened up and held onto Randy's thighs as he pumped into him. He almost startled Randy with a sudden outburst, "Motherfucker! This feels good!"

"That was loud," Randy said laughing.

"God, I'm sorry but it does!"

Randy smiled broadly, "Dude, you're still yelling."

Sheamus clapped a hand over Randy's mouth and kept making his own loud declarations of how good the sex felt.

"Fuck this is good. You are so fucking tight," Sheamus grunted loudly. He had started fucking Randy at a quick steady pace. Every thrust was like going into some warm, tight heaven.

Turned on at how hot Sheamus was, Randy moaned against Sheamus' palm, tasting it with his lips. He was jerking his cock fast now.

Whatever was different this time, Randy wanted to repeat it in the future because Sheamus was losing it.

Randy pulled Sheamus' hand away, "What is so good about this time?"

"You're fucking tighter," Sheamus answered him, panting.

"I wasn't ready," Randy told him.

"Yeah? Don't be ready next time," Sheamus told him roughly and pumped into him harder.

The forcefulness in Sheamus' tone made Randy hot and he pumped his own cock harder. He began just letting go and giving in to the situation and he moaned loudly. He grasped Sheamus' forearms and looked at him intensely, "You fuck me so good."

This got Sheamus' attention and he looked down at Randy, "You like it?" His tone was sexy and he actually slowed down his thrusts and began going at Randy in a more sensual manner.

"Yeah, a lot," Randy said back enjoying the slower, sexy pace Sheamus had set. He was jerking his cock at the same speed and he felt a sensation in his balls; he wanted to cum.

Sheamus continued going into him slowly and Randy's insides relaxed but it still felt amazing. Sheamus wrapped his hand around Randy's tanned thigh and turned to kiss it lightly. He ran his right hand down Randy's leg and pushed Randy's hand out of the way and began stroking his cock instead.

"Oh fuck," Randy moaned, tilting his head back. "Oh fuck yes." Sheamus continued stroking Randy's cock while fucking him.

"I'll make you cum," Sheamus whispered to him. "Do you want that?"

"Yes," Randy answered loudly and almost immediately. He melted under Sheamus and relaxed, getting fucked smoothly now. Sheamus' hand was wrapped around his hard cock and pumping it rhythmically.

They moved more quietly now but just as intensely. Randy's soft moans and Sheamus' heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room now. The sex was very hot between them.

Sheamus plunged deep into Randy and didn't pull out. While keeping him full, Sheamus pumped Randy's cock fast. Writhing under Sheamus, Randy groaned and jerked.

"Make me cum now," Randy begged. "Please."

Still filling Randy completely, Sheamus jerked Randy's cock non-stop until he was grunting. Semen spurted from Randy's dick while he moaned loudly.

Seeing the white sticky mess shoot from Randy turned Sheamus on and he pumped swiftly into Randy quickly shooting a thick load from his own cock.

_Minutes Later_

In a hot shower, Randy asked Sheamus what he had originally come to his room for. Sheamus admitted to Randy that he was going to ask him to come down to Florida for the next few days.

The last time Randy had been to Sheamus' Tampa home, it had ended disastrously. He had been loud, gotten drunk, made a scene in Sheamus' quiet new neighborhood and finally been kicked out.

He jumped at the chance to redeem himself and got himself booked on Sheamus' plane to Tampa. This time, he was going to do it all differently.


	7. Chapter 7

At the airport, Randy and Sheamus waited in the lounge area. Sheamus had a light beer and Randy was on his third.

"Watch out," Sheamus joked with Randy. "They keep track of how many drinks you have." He laughed but was actually worried about Randy drinking too much and not being allowed to fly.

"I can handle a few beers," Randy said with a bit of anger creeping into his voice. "As a matter of fact, Jack and Coke," Randy yelled to the bartender.

"Dude, c'mon, that's heavy drinking for a Wednesday morning, don't ya think?" Sheamus was already seeing drunken Randy start to surface.

The shot arrived and Randy drank it quickly, "Another," he said to the waiter who returned with another shot and a fresh beer paid for by a group of girls, laughing and waving at Randy.

"Hey girls," Randy called back.

They broke into laughter, "Hey Randy!" "Hey Sheamus!"

Sheamus smiled and waved and turned back to Randy, "Let's wrap up the drinking, man. We don't want to end up on YouTube." He laughed but was getting very nervous.

"Why don't you chill out?" Randy said to him calmly. "You don't give a damn if I miss you so why do you care if I make this flight?"

Sheamus looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"It's fine. It's just I've told that I miss you and want to be back with you a few times now and you just blow it off. But whatever, forget about it."

"When did I blow you off, Randy?" Sheamus asked, concerned he'd hurt Randy's feelings.

"I said it's okay," Randy raised his voice and people looked over at him. He said more quietly, "Just forget it."

Sheamus noticed the bartender call the waiter over to have Randy cut off and meanwhile an agent for American Airlines had noticed the interaction between Randy, Sheamus and the fans and was keeping an eye on the situation. So the agent saw Randy seem to lose his cool for a moment.

"How long till we board?" Randy asked Sheamus.

Looking down at his watch and frowning, Sheamus replied, "Fifteen minutes."

The waiter showed up with coffee. "Sir, have some of this," he said politely and poured Randy a cup. Randy looked at the cup and then to Sheamus who desperately wanted him to drink it. He picked it up and drank it. "Thanks," he mumbled to the waiter.

When the waiter walked away, Randy turned to Sheamus, "I'm being fucking babysat by these people."

"They just want you to make the flight, man," Sheamus said trying to not upset Randy further.

Randy sat quietly, sipping the coffee until the boarding call was made. He and Sheamus made their way to the gate with Randy slightly weaving. Just before reaching the gate, the agent who had been standing near the lounge, approached Randy.

"Hi, sir, I just want to talk with you for one moment," she spoke respectfully to Randy.

Randy and Sheamus stepped aside with her, "Okay, what?" Randy asked with his speech a bit slurred.

"You drank quite a bit in the lounge and we just wanted to speak to you about the flight. We don't allow our customers to fly while intoxicated for their own safety and the safety of other passengers."

Sheamus could tell she'd given this speech many times and he hoped Randy would nod respectfully and keep his mouth shut and be allowed on board. But that did not happen.

"You're worried about me being intoxicated? But the American Airlines Club just sold me this alcohol and you'll sell me more on board? That's a fucking scam."

Rather than arguing with Randy, the agent immediately informed Randy that he would not be allowed to board the flight. Randy was asked to take a seat at another gate for the next flight where his condition would again be observed to decide whether or not he'd be allowed on _that_ flight.

"This is some fucking bullshit," Randy said loudly. Sheamus grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear telling him to stop talking.

"Sir," the agent said to Sheamus, "you are welcome to board the plane. But your friend cannot."

Sheamus spoke calmly, "Will we be able to make the next flight?"

"Sir, I honestly don't know. Your friend will need to be much less intoxicated and not cursing as he is now. That flight is in two hours and I don't believe he'll be allowed to board, to be honest."

"What?" Randy yelled. "Fuck this airline. This is shit!"

Sheamus immediately stepped away from Randy and grabbed his bag, "Randy, do whatever they say and then get your ass on a plane to St. Louis." He began walking to the gate and turned back once more, "St. Louis!"

Randy realized that he'd just been dumped before he'd even been taken back. The agent was trying to tell Randy which gate to go to as he watched Sheamus board.

"Sir, are you going to listen to me?" the agent pressed.

"I don't give a shit," Randy said to the middle-aged black woman.

"Can I tell you something as a fellow human being and not an airline agent?" She asked him and that got Randy's attention.

"If you want that boy to speak to you again, you need to pull yourself together. I suggest you take a cab to a hotel, get yourself sober and call him and be ready to beg for forgiveness because you're acting like an ass. Okay?"

Randy looked back to her, "We're just friends."

"Yes sir and I remember all the boys that were just my son's 'friends.' He is married to one of his 'friends' now. Get a cab, get sober and get your boyfriend back," she patted Randy's back.

"Okay," Randy relented, feeling down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, hun. Come on, get your things. I'll walk with you."

The agent helped Randy get a cab and hotel reservation and she wished him well. After checking in, Randy allowed the alcohol to take over his system and he passed out.

When Randy awoke that night, he was irritable and hungry. He ordered room service and then picked up his phone to call Sheamus. He lay his phone back down and decided he needed to see him in person to talk with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy had gone back to sleep with a headache still behind his eyes. He hated himself when he drank too much. The following morning, he still felt pretty sick but he made his way to the airport. He headed to counter. "I want a flight to Tampa."

The clerk found a flight and Randy headed to the gate, barely making the flight.

Hours later, Randy was turning onto Sheamus' street. He was going to put all his cards on the table - win or lose, he had to take the chance.

He pulled up and found the garage open and the Range Rover gone. He was certain Sheamus was at the gym. He made his way to the back and sat on the deck. He was nervous. What would Sheamus say finding him there?

Sheamus arrived home and saw the rental car. Instantly he knew that Randy had come down to Tampa instead of going home. He sighed, not wanting to deal with him.

He went through the house and looked out onto the deck. There was Randy. He looked tired but still incredibly handsome. His t-shirt clung tightly to his muscles. He was perfect.

Sheamus opened the door and walked onto the deck without speaking. He sat in the chair next to Randy's. "So, you chose to fly here."

"Yes, I actually did," Randy said not looking at Sheamus. "You may kick me out again. It's worth the chance."

Randy turned and leaned into Sheamus, gently cupping his chin and turning Sheamus to face him. Sheamus looked at Randy with a look of impatience, "What?"

"I need you," Randy said simply. "I want to be close to you."

Sheamus looked confused, "Then why do you fuck things up?"

"If I care about you," Randy said looking down, "it might fall apart and everything I've put into it would be wasted." Sheamus started to speak. "Wait," Randy stopped him. "That's how I _did_ feel but no matter what happens, no time on you is wasted."

"I can't trust you anymore. You should've stayed on the plane to St. Louis," Sheamus was stoic.

"Let me prove it," Randy said with sincerity. "If I do one thing to upset you, I'll leave without a word. I'll never bother you again." Randy looked at Sheamus with pleading eyes.

Sheamus relented with much hesitation, "You can stay in the guest room. You can't drink, period. If you start a fight with me, you're out of my personal life for good."

Randy accepted the terms and reached for Sheamus and he pulled away from Randy. As much as he wanted to touch Sheamus, Randy respected his personal space.

Randy offered to grill and he and Sheamus ate in silence for the most part. After dinner, Randy went to the guest room and lay down. The day had been long and he'd never really gotten over the hangover. He wanted to rest his eyes but instead, fell deep asleep.

Darkness fell over Tampa. Sheamus had looked in the open door of the guestroom and saw Randy sleeping. God he was crazy about this guy and so glad he was back. But he was so wary of Randy pulling some new stunt. He watched him sleep and hoped so much that this was a new start.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next several days, Sheamus and Randy went to the gym, shared meals and talked like they did as friends. Randy stayed in the guest room and treated Sheamus with respect and affection.

After a nice day, a nice meal and getting along great, Sheamus started missing Randy that night. He went the guest room and found Randy flipping through channels.

"Hey, can I watch too?" Sheamus asked from the door. Randy scooted over and Sheamus sat on the bed beside him. They looked at the TV but really didn't watch.

Sheamus turned to Randy and stroked his arm softly. Randy sighed. It was the first physical contact he'd had with Sheamus in several days. It felt wonderful. Sheamus leaned slowly to Randy and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Randy returned the kiss, putting his arm around Sheamus' shoulder. "Come to bed with me," Sheamus whispered. He got up and Randy followed.

Inside the comfort of the master bedroom, Sheamus pulled Randy close and kissed him. Randy returned the kiss passionately. Sheamus stepped towards Randy backing him into the wall. Sheamus placed his strong arms on each side of Randy and kissed him deeply. Randy ran his fingers along the muscular arms that encircled him. Sheamus hands moved to Randy's shoulders, slipping up to his neck, increasing the pressure of the kisses, parting his lips, and tasting Randy.

Sheamus slid his hand under Randy's t-shirt and ran his fingers across those amazing abs. He pushed the shirt up and removed it slowly from Randy's body. He stroked Randy's chest and put kisses along his neck. Sheamus took his own shirt off, never taking his eyes off Randy.

Randy eyed the bed behind Sheamus but was content being against the wall within Sheamus standing against him, taking control. He was imposing and very serious in his manner. Randy didn't recall Sheamus looking at him so intensely ever before. He actually felt slightly weak; under Sheamus' spell and allowing himself to be swept up in the moment that was being created.

Sheamus returned to Randy's mouth and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into Randy's willing mouth. Sheamus slowly unzipped and unbuttoned Randy's jeans and began sliding them down. When his jeans dropped down, he stepped out of them. Sheamus slid them away with his foot.

Sheamus leaned into Randy still wearing his jeans and pressed his manhood to Randy's. It made Randy moan a little; he was rock hard.

Sheamus interlaced his fingers with Randy's and held Randy's arms against his own chest. He looked Randy in the eye. He spoke gently but directly, "I'm going to take you."

Randy closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He wanted Sheamus to take him and take care of him and please him.

Sheamus slipped off his jeans and underwear. Randy removed his own underwear. He followed Sheamus to the bed, each slipping in on their "own" sides. They met in the middle and embraced passionately, kissing one another with hot, deep kisses; their mouths open and their tongues intertwined.

Sheamus rolled Randy onto his back and propped himself on his arms leaning in to kiss Randy from his neck to just above his hard cock. Randy was so turned on by Sheamus' strong physical presence and serious demeanor. As he kissed along Randy's neck, Sheamus confided in Randy, "I have never wanted to be inside you more than I do right now."

The comment made Randy moan and writhe slowly under Sheamus.

When Sheamus had invited him to bed, Randy had made sure to grab the lube. It lay on the nightstand. Sheamus reached for it and reached for Randy's hand. He poured into his hand. "Stroke yourself for me," Sheamus told him, running his hand through Randy's barely-there short hair.

Sheamus moved off of him so Randy could reach his stiff cock. Randy grasped himself, willing to do anything Sheamus wanted. Looking into Sheamus' eyes and using his free hand to stroke his pale chest, Randy began sliding his hand up and down his achingly hard dick. He immediately closed his eyes and began breathing hard. He stroked himself without holding back, spreading his legs and moaning.

Beside him Sheamus took in this amazing scene. It was beyond hot watching Randy jerk himself without any inhibitions. Sheamus kissed his lips. "I going to put myself inside you now, okay?"

Randy was moaning, already wanting it. "Yeah, do it," Randy said breathlessly.

Sheamus positioned himself between Randy's legs. He covered his index finger in lube and slipped easily into Randy who was already completely turned on.

"Go ahead," Randy urged him.

Sheamus pulled Randy's legs up and stroked the lube onto his own cock, groaning at the feeling. He slid slowly into Randy and began thrusting gently. Randy was willing and easy to enter and soon Sheamus' thrusting was rapid. Randy jerked himself while Sheamus fucked him. He was living for every thrust Sheamus gave him.

He jerked even more rapidly when Sheamus pushed his legs forward to get a deeper angle. Now pumping deeply, Sheamus was close to getting off. Randy was already there. He jerked himself to an intense orgasm; his hot seed splashing his abs. Sheamus reached out and slid his fingers through the slick cum. It turned him on immensely. He drove himself into Randy until he was moaning and shooting his load into Randy's accepting body.

Sheamus lay back, sweaty, trying to catch his breath. Randy leaned onto him. "This is where I want to be."

Sheamus slipped his arm around Randy's shoulder. "Good this is where I want you."


	10. Chapter 10

Randy awoke in the early morning. The sun was just coming up. He looked over to see Sheamus still sleeping. Randy scooted close to him and laid his head on Sheamus' chest. Half asleep, Sheamus stroked Randy's head. Randy planted a light kiss on Sheamus' mouth and lay back on his own pillow.

Randy stared at the ceiling but kept stealing glances at Sheamus. Randy knew that he was nude under the sheet and the urge to slip his hand under the cover and stroke Sheamus' cock was overwhelming. Randy leaned close to Sheamus' ear, "Hey, why don't you wake up."

"What?" Sheamus answered groggily. "What time is it?"

"It's early but I want to have sex," he laughed a little.

Sheamus opened and his eyes and gave Randy's a sideways glance. "It's too early for sex," he said grinning.

"C'mon. I want to fuck you," Randy persisted, already stroking Sheamus under the sheet.

Randy noticed the change in Sheamus' demeanor. He stopped grinning and pushed Randy's hand away lightly. "I really don't want to, okay?"

"But you're getting hard," Randy purred at him. "You must want it."

"Okay, I want it but I want to fuck you. Not have you fucking me."

Randy looked a bit confused, "We started this equally. Nobody topped exclusively. What's different?"

Sheamus bit his bottom lip and seemed to be struggling to speak. Randy was becoming impatient, "What is it?"

"Look, you lost my trust," Sheamus said quietly. "For me, it takes trust to allow you to have sex with me. I don't trust you yet."

Randy sighed, "Yeah, it took you a long time to let me and you were nervous the first time. I know you need to really trust someone to top you. Okay, I understand. I want to earn your trust." Randy kissed Sheamus lightly.

Sheamus was pleasantly surprised that Randy was understanding and willing to comply with his wishes. Out of sheer lust, Sheamus attacked Randy's chest, planting kisses all over his pecs. At the same time, his hands ran across Randy's abs and moved further down to slide over his growing cock. Randy moaned at the sensation of having Sheamus suddenly all over him.

In a quick motion, Randy pushed Sheamus off of him and slammed him hard onto his back. Sheamus let out a groan when Randy suddenly took control. Randy had him pinned down at the shoulders. Sheamus, still quite shocked, told Randy, "Hey, I'm serious. I'm not going there with you."

"Oh, don't you worry," Randy growled. "I'm going to take you a place you'll want to go." He licked across Sheamus' stomach and jerked the cover off revealing Sheamus' hard dick. He gripped it firmly and began stroking. Sheamus pushed up into Randy's hand.

Leaning towards Sheamus' cock, Randy looked at Sheamus and licked his lips and proceeded to take the hard dick into his mouth. Sheamus moaned as Randy slowly went down his cock. Sheamus writhed and ran his hands across Randy's head, pushing slightly wanting Randy to swallow him whole.

Randy moaned as he worked Sheamus from head to base. He loved tasting the precum seeping from Sheamus. He loved tasting every inch of Sheamus. All Randy wanted to do was satisfy Sheamus completely and bring him to an intense orgasm.

Sheamus rolled his hips as Randy sucked him thoroughly. Moans escaped his lips while Randy worked his cock with vigor. Sheamus knew he was about to cum and started pushing eagerly into Randy's mouth. Randy took it all. Sheamus began pumping seed hard into Randy's hot mouth. Randy sucked him completely dry and pulled away, settling himself slowly back on his pillow.

Sheamus finally opened his eyes and look over to meet Randy's eyes. Randy lay on his side, his steely blue eyes serious and solemn. He touched Sheamus lightly on his cheek, "You will trust me again. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Monday, after Raw wrapped up Sheamus met up with Randy at the hotel. Randy was lounging on the bed holding the remote control when Sheamus walked in.

"Hey, why are you so late?" Randy asked looking annoyed.

Sheamus grinned, "What do you mean? I'm not late. Stuck around for a few pictures at the end of the show. Same as usual."

"So you weren't talking to Punk?" Randy sat up looking angrier.

"Yeah I talked to him a few minutes. So?"

"I saw you," Randy's eyes were cold. "You were flirting."

"Are you serious?" Sheamus looked stunned. "I was not flirting with him. Have you lost your mind?"

"Well, you won't give me any then I see you flirting with Punk. You guys have a little feud going on. Maybe you've been talking to him while I was gone," Randy was completely serious.

"A feud? That was a one-night thing, I'm sure and I don't flirt with him. Ever."

Randy continued staring at Sheamus, angry and hurt. He seemed to truly believe that Sheamus was flirting with Punk.

Sheamus stepped to Randy and sat beside him. "I am not and never have flirted with Punk or anyone else since you. Okay?" He put a reassuring palm on Randy's thigh. "Okay?"

Randy looked at the floor, feeling silly, "Okay." He put his hand on Sheamus' and looked to him and smiled. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry about it," Sheamus hugged him lightly. He rose to go brush his teeth. In his mind, Sheamus was very irritated with Randy's unfounded and wild accusations.

Meanwhile Randy sulked on the bed. He was sure he'd seen Sheamus flirt with Punk. Even when they'd had their onscreen disagreement, Sheamus was looking at Punk with a hint of lust. He knew what he'd seen. He was going to keep a close eye on Sheamus from now on.

Later in the darkness, Randy slipped his hand down Sheamus' abs and onto his soft cock. He started stroking him and Sheamus grew harder. He awoke and reached for Randy's face to kiss him. Randy pushed him away and roughly onto his side. Randy spooned against Sheamus, his rigid dick pressing into Sheamus' ass.

"I want to fuck you," Randy whispered in his ear. He was still stroking Sheamus, but had not gotten him fully erect.

"No," Sheamus pulled away from Randy but Randy jerked him back. He was stroking Sheamus roughly now and he still remained somewhat soft. He gripped Sheamus hard.

"Fuck!" Sheamus yelled, jerking away and out of bed. "That hurt. What's your fucking problem?"

"Why aren't you hard?" Randy barked at him and turned the light on.

"You weren't touching me, you were grabbing me," Sheamus said angrily and sat back down on the bed. "Damn."

"Maybe you'd get hard if I was Punk," Randy said under his breath.

"What did you say? Did you bring up Punk again?" Sheamus gave Randy a sharp look. "I looked over your stupid jealousy before but you're starting it again?"

"Maybe I should go to my own room," Randy got up and started grabbing his clothes.

"If you want to, " Sheamus said calmly.

That seemed to aggravate Randy even more and he left the room, leaving behind his bag and belongings.

Sheamus lay back down, stressed, and assumed Randy would be back in the middle of the night or in the morning. All he wanted was peace and hoped Randy would return quietly.

Sheamus awoke Tuesday morning, ready to make the trip to the Smackdown taping just three hours away. When he turned over, Randy was deep asleep still wearing his jeans. Sheamus was automatically worried that Randy had gotten wasted but he didn't smell alcohol at all and hadn't heard him come back. He noticed a bottled water sitting on the nightstand and decided that Randy had just gone out and pouted for a while. He hoped that Randy was past this crazy jealousy over Punk.


	12. Chapter 12

After the Smackdown taping, Sheamus and Randy returned to their hotel room together. Sheamus sat down on the bed, sore from his match. Randy suddenly charged him, turning him over.

"What the hell, Randy?" Sheamus was holding his ribs. "Is this you trying to seduce me?" He began laughing. Randy joined in.

"I honestly forgot you were sore. I'm sorry," Randy helped Sheamus up. "But is there a chance I could seduce you?"

Randy wrapped his arms around Sheamus and kissed at his neck, "Huh? Could I seduce you?" He grasped Sheamus' face and kissed his mouth hard. Sheamus melted into the kiss and slipped his arms around Randy's neck. Their tongues met and swiped across each other. Randy pushed Sheamus back on the bed, "I want you."

Sheamus pushed Randy away but Randy persisted. He pressed himself against Sheamus, "Come on. You want me."

Sheamus relented and let Randy push him back onto the bed. Randy's lips devoured his and Sheamus moaned into Randy's kisses. Quickly, Randy was pulling his own shirt off and Sheamus ran his hands down Randy's tight body. Randy pushed Sheamus' shirt up and began kissing his pale, muscled chest.

Randy slipped between Sheamus' legs and leaned forward, taking him in deep kisses. When Randy began kissing down his chest, Sheamus leaned his head back and moaned softly.

From the nightstand, Sheamus' phone began to vibrate. "Just ignore it," Sheamus told Randy pulling him tighter.

Randy looked over to see "Punk" on the screen. He immediately got off the bed and slammed into a chair nearby.

"What is it?" Sheamus asked him, perplexed. "It's just a call. It can go to voicemail."

Randy huffed, "Oh no, you need to answer. It's Punk. You wouldn't want to miss that."

The phone stopped vibrating as it went to voicemail and Sheamus glared at Randy. "I am not having a thing with him. I swear to God. He's my co-worker and a pal. That's it." Sheamus was telling the truth.

"Why is he calling you?"

"We were just going to meet up early before …"

Randy interrupted loudly, "Going to meet up? And you say you aren't seeing him? Bullshit!"

Sheamus continued and spoke even louder than Randy. He was getting very upset, "Before Raw and go over the GTS really quickly. That's it."

Randy was red in the face with rage, "Raw is a fucking week away! Why he is calling tonight?"

"I told him to!" Sheamus shouted. "I told him to call me to remind me to set my calendar for that day or I'd forget. He was doing me a favor!"

"I'll bet he wants to do you favors," Randy remarked snidely.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sheamus shouted. "I've never given you one reason to think I give a fuck about Punk. And the dude is straight! Nobody on the roster has even slept with him."

"He sure wasn't straight when I fucked him," Randy blurted out. He immediately began to blush and looked at the floor.

Sheamus was stunned. "What? You … and Punk?" He shook his head with disbelief. "And you don't trust _me_ with him? Maybe you're jealous and worried about more than just me. Maybe _you're_ the one that has a thing for Punk."

Randy continued staring at the floor and refused to say a word.

"Get the fuck out," Sheamus said quietly.

"Are you dumping me again?"

"I don't know what I'm doing but if you want to make this work at all, get out. Now. I can't see you right now." Sheamus was already looking away.

Randy slowly got up and picked up his bag. He left quietly, heading to his own room, leaving to Sheamus to ponder the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

The following day, Sheamus knocked on Randy's door. After a moment, Randy opened the door still half-asleep.

"Are you coming to Tampa with me?" Sheamus asked him.

"I'm allowed to?"

Sheamus sighed. "Yeah. We need to go down there and talk. Okay?"

"Okay," Randy whispered feeling very emotional. "I need to shower and get ready."

"Okay," Sheamus said as he stroked Randy's arm. "Meet me in the lobby in a hour?"

"Yeah. I'll be there," Randy closed the door and Sheamus went to get some breakfast.

_At Sheamus' home in Tampa_

Sheamus and Randy arrived and put their bags down at the door and collapsed on the sofa. Already wondering if he'd get to be with Sheamus, Randy asked, "Where am I staying? Still in the guestroom?"

Sheamus looked at him and smiled a little, "No. Stay with me. I miss you in there."

"Cool," Randy said with a smile on his face.

They sat quietly for a while when Sheamus suddenly asked, "So what was Punk like in bed?"

Randy stared at him, shocked, "What? I mean I know what you asked, I'm just really surprised."

"I can't help but wonder. I thought the guy was straight. He dates all the Divas. I just figure he'd be, I don't know, kind of clueless about guys."

Randy blushed, "You really want to know? You aren't planning on finding out for yourself?"

"I'm not, I swear. He's not my type. He's arrogant and really short," Sheamus laughed.

Randy sighed deeply, "Um, okay. Well, the part about him being clueless – he ain't. He's the opposite of clueless which I guess would be, um, very skilled."

Sheamus felt a wave of jealousy as Randy spoke so well of Punk's sexual ability. And he felt a little turned on. He might have fibbed a little telling Randy that Punk wasn't his type. He found Punk pretty sexy, actually.

"He likes to bottom but he'd rather top, I think. He's up for anything really. I don't know what all to tell you," Randy seemed at a loss for words.

The thought crossed Sheamus' mind that if really wanted to know, he'd have to find out in person from Punk himself. He brushed the thought away and looked back at the guy who he really cared about.

"I just wondered. No big deal," Sheamus said casually. "You know, just curious."

"Are you curious if _I'm_ good?" Randy teased and moved closer to Sheamus.

"Oh, I know your good," Sheamus purred and leaned in to kiss Randy. Randy's lips were warm and inviting and he tasted so good. Sheamus parted his lips and found Randy doing the same. Their tongues swirled around one another.

"I'm horny," Randy moaned into Sheamus' ear. "Fuck me."

Hearing Randy ask to be fucked made Sheamus hard instantly. He stood and pulled Randy along to the bedroom.

Randy was stripping off his clothes as he followed Sheamus. His shirt was discarded in the hall. He slipped out off his shoes and jeans at the door of the bedroom. Sheamus was pulling his clothing off too. He jerked Randy to him and began kissing him, making out fiercely. Randy returned the kisses and touches eagerly.

"Mm, you want me so bad, don't you?" Sheamus whispered in Randy's ear. He kissed down Randy's neck and began stroking Randy's hard dick.

"Yeah, bad," Randy answer, panting.

Sheamus crawled up onto the bed and went straight for the nightstand drawer. He grabbed the lube and laid it nearby. Randy had moved beside him and was quickly pulling at Sheamus to get on top of him.

Sheamus got between Randy's legs and kissed him from his tight abs to his mouth. Randy was running his hands through Sheamus' hair and moaning as they kissed. He was rock hard and ready to get fucked by Sheamus.

"Now," Randy said as he roughly grabbed at Sheamus' pale skin anywhere his hand landed.

Grabbing the lube, Sheamus got up to his knees and poured lube onto his fingers. Randy quickly told him, "You don't have to do all that. I want it now."

That turned Sheamus on and he ran the lube across Randy's opening without slipping a finger inside. He slicked his cock with the lube and positioned himself to enter Randy. He pressed in slowly. Randy felt so tight without the foreplay but didn't complain. He just groaned a little and ran his hands down Sheamus' outer thighs. It actually didn't take long to get deep into Randy and Sheamus began fucking him slowly.

Randy was in ecstasy, moaning loudly, writhing. He was stroking himself and Sheamus added lube to Randy's cock. "Oh fuck yeah," Randy replied to the gesture.

As Sheamus fucked Randy faster and faster, it occurred to him that Randy had suddenly wanted to have sex after talking about Punk. Was that what got Randy turned on? Sheamus felt his cock soften a little as jealousy clouded his mind. He couldn't help but think of how openly that Randy had said Punk was "skilled." What did that mean? He gave great head? Had great ass? "Probably both," Sheamus thought. He thought about Punk's deep hazel eyes staring up at him, sucking his cock and he was achingly hard again. He moaned as moved into Randy.

At the same time, Randy was groaning and jerking his own cock quickly. "Oh fuck, you're so good," Randy said through heavy breaths. "Make me cum."

Sheamus began pounding Randy hard, grunting as he slammed into him over and over. Under him, Randy shook violently, moaning loudly, "Fuck, fuck. I'm there. I'm there." His cock erupted and hot semen came out in streams, covering his hand and splashing his abs.

The sight made Sheamus get off immediately. He pumped into Randy, his cum filling the tight space. Groaning, he pulled out of Randy and collapsed beside him. "Damn."

"I agree," Randy said breathlessly. "I could pass out."

"I'm taking a shower then passing out," Sheamus said and grinned. "Wanna?"

"Come with you? Yeah," Randy replied and returned the smile.

For the moment, any Punk conversation was over and the guys spent the rest of the day together without any negative interruptions.


	14. Chapter 14

On Sunday, Randy flew to St. Louis while Sheamus went ahead to Canada. After checking in and grabbing a meal, he relaxed for a while and flipped through TV channels. On the nightstand, his cell phone chimed. The text was from Punk and read:

_Are you already in Montreal? We can go over the gts real quick._

Sheamus replied:

_I'm here but there's no ring yet. How can we work on it tonight?_

Punk texted back:

_We can, no problem. What's your room number?_

Sheamus texted the room number, still unsure of how Punk was going to help him learn to sell anything without a mat under them.

Moments later, Punk knocked and Sheamus let him in. Punk noticed right away that Sheamus wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd seen Sheamus shirtless more often than not, but in this setting, it seemed different. He surveyed the room quickly, "Looks like you're alone."

"Oh, well yeah, for tonight. Randy had to go, you know, home," Sheamus stammered.

"Ah yes," Punk said with an arrogant little huff, "Must check in on the family. Bet that pisses you off."

"No, it really doesn't," Sheamus said calmly. "Now what did you want to show me? I mean I don't think we can work on it _here_ though."

"I can show you lots of things, right _here_," Punk commented as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans and leaned against the wall. "What you do you want to learn first?"

"We're supposed to go over the GTS? Remember? Are you sure you don't drink?" Sheamus joked trying to lighten the mood. Punk's presence was heavy and his flirting was very obvious.

Punk approached Sheamus and put his palms against Sheamus' strong, muscled chest. Sheamus was about to react when Punk said, "Sit down. Let's talk." He pushed Sheamus lightly so that he would sit on the bed.

Sheamus sat there, confused, while Punk pulled a chair over and placed it just inches from Sheamus' knees. Punk sat down, much too close and faced Sheamus. Then he leaned back, putting his tattooed arms behind his head.

Sheamus couldn't help but think that Punk's biceps were nice even though he was smaller and his ink was pretty sexy. Actually, everything about Punk was sexy. He had deep thoughtful eyes, hot lips and that nice little body. He filled out his wrestling attire _very_ nicely – front and back.

"Um, what did you want to talk about?" Sheamus stammered, feeling cornered by Punk's close proximity and his intense gaze.

"You like fucking Randy?" Punk said without even blinking.

Sheamus was caught off guard, "I'm thinking that's not really appropriate to ask."

"I do inappropriate things," Punk said, unfazed. "So you do? Like fucking him? Because I fucked him too. Did you know that?"

Sheamus enjoyed the surprised look on Punk's face when he answered, "Yeah, I knew about it. Randy told me."

"Wow, I must say that I'm surprised he told you," Punk said quickly regaining his composure. This man was never off his game for long.

"Why are you asking about this?" Sheamus asked growing impatient.

Punk leaned forward and ran his hand along Sheamus' inner thigh. He licked his lips and spoke softly, "I just thought maybe you wanted a change of pace." He slipped a hand behind Sheamus' neck and pulled him forward, meeting for a kiss. Sheamus allowed Punk to pull him into the kiss. Punk's lips were warm and he kissed very good. He opened his lips gently and slipped his tongue against Sheamus' lips and they parted easily. Punk crawled on top of Sheamus and pushed him back on the bed, still kissing him slowly.

Sheamus slipped his arms around Punk and kissed him deeper. His penis was growing and he really wanted to have his way with Punk. It seemed Punk wanted to have his way with Sheamus as he pinned him and began tasting Sheamus' hot skin; licking and kissing his chest. Having Punk's mouth all over him felt heavenly. He slowly moved down Sheamus' torso and began to pull his gym shorts down.

Sheamus closed his eyes, his cock throbbing; he wanted Punk to suck him so much. But he saw Randy in his mind suddenly. Randy, his friend, his lover. He pushed Punk away and sat up.

"What? You don't want to play around?" Punk asked as he looked confused.

"I can't do this. I'm with Randy and I don't cheat," Sheamus told Punk honestly. "I'm tempted. You're fucking hot, but I can't."

"Are you sure?" Punk said in a seductive tone and ran his palm across Sheamus' still-hard cock.

"I'm sure," Sheamus said loudly and pushed Punk's hand away.

"Okay, I give up," Punk said grinning and stood. "So I guess I really will meet you tomorrow evening before the show." He looked down, pretending to be ashamed of himself. "You know I just came up here trying to um, get a piece of ass."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Sheamus said grinning. "Punk, I'm flattered. Really."

Punk smiled and his eyes had a little twinkle, "So you said 'no' … _this_ time. I don't give up _that_ easily. You'll give in," Punk winked and slipped out the door.

Sheamus let out a breath of air, realizing what had just happened. He was pretty close to cheating on Randy. He sat down as he broke out in a sweat. He was not a cheater. Acting like one made him feel ill. He calmed as he thought of Randy. He wished Randy were there right now.

Sheamus' cock was still painfully hard. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed. Randy answered on the other end.

"I was just thinking about you," Sheamus said to him in a sexy voice. "You have a few minutes to help me out with something?" Sheamus smiled and lightly stroked his cock as Randy began speaking to him, sweet and naughty.


	15. Chapter 15

Monday evening after Raw, Randy had checked into the same hotel as Sheamus. They had a suite and Sheamus was sleeping alone in the master bedroom while Randy watched some TV.

When Randy went to get a drink from the kitchen, he saw the light still on in the bedroom.

He peered in and saw Sheamus lying in bed with his eyes open. He noticed Randy in the doorway.

Randy leaned against the frame, "You okay?"

"I'm good, I guess," Sheamus replied. "I can't sleep."

Sheamus couldn't help but notice how sexy Randy looked framed in the doorway. His thick tattooed arms were accentuated in the soft light from the bedside lamp. His sculpted chest looked warm and inviting. His muscled thighs framed the large bulge being hugged by his tight underwear. Sheamus felt his own cock harden and turned on his side so that his growing member wouldn't lift the cover. He had laid down right after a hot shower and was wearing nothing under the sheet.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Randy offered with a smile.

"No it's okay. Don't worry about me," Sheamus declined but really longed for Randy's strong hands upon him.

Randy stepped into the room and assured Sheamus, "I want to. C'mon, let me rub your back and relax you."

Sheamus couldn't say no to Randy and waved him over. He pulled the sheet back, and Randy slipped in beside him. Sheamus lay face down so Randy could rub his back.

Randy's warm hands began gently massaging Sheamus' upper back and it was bliss. It was also turning Sheamus on. His cock stayed hard under him, pushing hard against the bed. He fought the urge to pump his hips forward.

Randy moved closer to Sheamus and ran his hands down the small of Sheamus' back, slipping his fingertips under the sheet. He found the bare skin of Sheamus' upper buttocks.

"Are you naked?" Randy asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah," Sheamus answered him. "I was tired after my shower and just got on bed au naturel." He laughed and looked at Randy who still had his fingertips on Sheamus' bare ass. Randy moved his hands back up.

He gave Sheamus a seductive look, "Maybe you were hoping I'd come along."

"Maybe," Sheamus flirted.

Randy continued the back rub but couldn't keep his hands off of Sheamus' round ass. He kept gliding his hands down and stroking the upper part of Sheamus' pale cheeks. Sheamus didn't protest and breathed heavily, turned on.

Slowly, Randy pulled the sheet down revealing Sheamus' naked ass. He ran his palm lightly across the smooth skin. A quiet moan escaped Sheamus' lips. Randy leaned forward and kissed Sheamus between his shoulder blades and trailed his tongue down his spine. He let his tongue slip lightly across the center of Sheamus pale cheeks, barely touching the skin.

Randy moved and positioned himself between Sheamus' legs to better reach him and touch him. He used his hands to knead the flesh of Sheamus' round cheeks and Sheamus pumped at the bed slowly.

A loud moan arose from Sheamus when Randy's warm tongue connected with his crack and licked through it deeply. Randy spread Sheamus' cheeks and licked between them again, his tongue pressing on the tight pucker. He continued focusing his tongue on the little pink opening, licking back and forth and pushing at it. His tongue slipped slightly into the ring of muscle, pressing hard at the strong walls.

Randy loved the reaction from Sheamus. He was breathing hard, writhing slowly and pumping his hips forward.

Randy soaked the pucker with saliva and then sucked his index finger thoroughly. He started gently pushing his finger into Sheamus. Randy whispered, "Do you remember the first time I fucked you? You loved it, didn't you?"

"God yeah," Sheamus moaned.

"You were so nervous and sweet," Randy continued purring while sliding his finger deeper into Sheamus. He could feel Sheamus' body relaxing more and more. He leaned close to Sheamus' ear, "You're still sweet. Are you still nervous?"

Sheamus shook his head, "No, I'm not nervous. I want you to fuck me. Now."

Randy stammered, "Are, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious," Sheamus whispered seductively.

"I thought you needed to trust me and you weren't ready," Randy reminded Sheamus of his own words.

"I know what I said. I do need to trust you. We need to trust each other," Sheamus felt a wave of guilt remembering his close contact with Punk. "We need to be equals. Unless you don't want to." Sheamus grinned.

"No, I do. I do," Randy rushed. He wanted to fuck Sheamus so bad he could hardly wait.

Randy continued the foreplay, forcing himself to keep it slow and slipped his finger deeply into Sheamus' tight hole and removed it slowly; he repeated this motion over and over until Sheamus was panting and practically crawling up the bed. Randy pressed his free hand down on the small of Sheamus' back and teased him, "Oh, you can't get away me."

Sheamus moaned and pushed his ass higher in the air allowing Randy's finger to get deep inside him. Randy enjoyed having Sheamus relaxed and easy to play with.

"Mm, this is nice," Randy whispered. "Do you want lube though?"

Sheamus was very honest, "Yes, please. You have a big cock." He laughed a little.

"Okay," Randy said laughing too, "Be right back." He smacked Sheamus hard on the ass and jumped off the bed.

"Ouch!" Sheamus playfully yelled. Randy was already gone.

In the bathroom, Randy grabbed his bag and found the lube. He gave his mouth a good swish with his mouthwash. He really wanted to kiss Sheamus and wanted it to be romantic.

He returned to the room and found Sheamus lying nude on his back, stroking his hard cock. Randy moved slowly to the bed, incredibly turned on by the luscious sight before him. He slipped onto the bed on his knees and moved between Sheamus' legs. Sheamus looked into Randy's eyes and continued stroking himself.

"You look so hot," Randy said in his low voice. He leaned across Sheamus torso and kissed him. He brushed his lips lightly against Sheamus' and softly moved his tongue against them. Sheamus parted his lips and allowed Randy's tongue to slip inside and brush against his. Randy pressed harder against Sheamus' mouth, kissing him deeply, passionately. Their hungry lips pulled at each other and their tongues intertwined.

Randy broke the kiss and slipped back down Sheamus' body. He quickly covered his fingers in lube and started rubbing two at the tight entrance. He began slowly pushing his digits into Sheamus. Both slipped in smoothly making Sheamus moan. Randy worked him a several moments, using his fingers to make Sheamus ready for his thick cock.

Randy gently removed his fingers and pulled at Sheamus' legs. Sheamus lifted them out of the way and against Randy's shoulders. Randy covered his cock in lube and slipped the tip of his head into Sheamus. It went in easily and he pushed the rest of the thick head slowly into the relaxed opening. Sheamus was breathing hard and wanted Randy to fill him up.

Randy was turned on immensely and pushed his cock into Sheamus little by little. Randy loved the way Sheamus was taking it so hungrily, wanting him and looking into Randy's eyes as he received his cock. Sheamus was much more confident and calm than he had been before. Finally Randy was buried in Sheamus, closing his eyes briefly to calm himself before thrusting.

He pulled back a little and slipped forward and again, pulling farther out before slipping forward again. With each thrust, he pulled further out and returned more forcefully. Sheamus grunted low in his throat every time Randy thrust into him. It spurred Randy to speed up and he was fucking Sheamus faster. He was turned on watching Sheamus stroke his own cock in time with his thrusts. He thrust deep into Sheamus making him groan loudly.

Randy pounded hard and deep into Sheamus and Sheamus was writhing and jerking himself quickly, obviously enjoying Randy's rougher thrusts.

"You feel so fucking good," Randy panted, plunging his cock into Sheamus over and over. Randy sped up wanting to cum before Sheamus. He pushed himself and grunted, working his cock hard into the tight body of his once-ex and now, new boyfriend.

Panting and moaning loudly, Randy felt his orgasm rip through his cock. He filled Sheamus with hot cum and pumped until he was thoroughly finished. He pulled out gently and quickly maneuvered himself between Sheamus' legs.

Randy greedily pushed Sheamus' hand away and began deep-throating his cock immediately. Sheamus pushed his hips up hard and moaned loudly. Randy's surprise blowjob felt amazing. The noise of his cock being slurped by Randy's wet mouth turned him on and was reaching an orgasm quickly. He yelled as he came hard, his seed hitting the back of Randy's throat. Randy milked him and pulled away from his cock slowly, licking the head lightly even as he pulled away. He rested his head on Sheamus' stomach next to his spent cock.

After catching his breath, Randy pulled himself up and lay beside Sheamus. He quietly reached for Sheamus' hand and held it tightly. Neither spoke for several minutes and when Randy looked over, Sheamus' eyes were closed.

"Sheamus?" Randy whispered and got no response. He slipped his hand away and pulled the cotton sheet over Sheamus. He ran his hand through Sheamus' hair and Sheamus stirred a bit but turned on his side and returned to sleep.

Randy started to get out of bed and return to the living area of the suite but he looked back to a sleeping Sheamus and he couldn't go. He leaned over Sheamus and switched the light off and he settled close to his lover's back. He slipped his hand loosely around Sheamus' waist and felt more relaxed than he had in two months.


	16. Chapter 16

_*You guys know I try to write this particular story in real-time. So I did incorporate Jerry Lawler's cardiac episode during Raw. I felt I used it in good taste, as I mean no disrespect at all. #PrayForJerry_

Sheamus awoke Tuesday morning with Randy close to him, his arm draped across Sheamus' waist. He had slept a deep, calm sleep and felt peaceful and at ease. He lightly brushed Randy's inked skin and smiled. He was happy that he'd let Randy enter him and please him like that. Things felt right and equal. And he was more than sure that giving Punk the brush-off had been the right thing to do.

In the aftermath of last night's Raw and Jerry Lawler's cardiac episode*, seeing a colleague in extreme danger had made him realize that putting up walls between you and people you love was wrong. Sheamus tilted his head and ran through his last few thoughts. "People you love …" Had he thought that without realizing it? He smiled and lifted Randy's hand and brushed his lips against it.

Randy stirred and said groggily, "Hey you." Sheamus couldn't see Randy's expression but he knew that he was smiling behind him.

"Hey," Sheamus returned the sentiment. And while it was a simple word, it said so much. It said that last night was wonderful and waking up together was equally amazing. There was an unspoken closeness between them.

Randy suddenly seemed alert, "What's going on with Jerry?"

Sheamus was already reaching for his phone. "He's in ICU here and stable and there's no information besides that." He looked to Randy and both felt the sadness. Sheamus turned over and hugged Randy close; Randy returned the embrace. "Think good thoughts," Sheamus whispered to Randy and kissed his forehead.

No matter what was happening, WWE was a machine that never stopped and the Smackdown taping was that night. There were still several hours before they had to leave and both seemed to be of the same mind.

Randy ran his palm across Sheamus' chest and followed with his lips, kissing lightly across the smooth, pale skin. Sheamus sighed and ran his hand across the back of Randy's neck. "Mm, feels nice," Sheamus, told him quietly.

"I could make it feel better if you give me about 5 minutes to run to the bathroom," Randy teased him.

Sheamus laughed, "Yeah, me too."

Both departed to the separate baths in the suite and relieved themselves and brushed their teeth. Both took a quick sink bath to their genitals and returned to the bed, slipping beneath the sheets and moving close to each other, face to face.

"Better?" Sheamus asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Randy said smiling back. "Movies are so full of shit showing people getting into it the second they wake up. Does that happen?" Both laughed.

"Mm, I'm ready now," Sheamus whispered and grasped Randy's face gently. He leaned forward and kissed Randy's lips. "Tasty," Sheamus teased and continued, gently pulling at Randy's lips.

In just moments, teasing and laughing dissipated into serious, emotional movements. They kissed each other deeply, parting their lips to taste each other. Their tongues moved gently and slowly against one another and they pressed their nude bodies tight to each other.

Sheamus spoke, clearing up any questions about what was to follow, "I want you inside me," he whispered to Randy between the deep lip locks. He was rolling onto his back, pulling Randy on top of him.

"I want you like that," Randy returned. "I want to take you and make you feel so good." His low voice sent chills down Sheamus' skin. Sheamus moaned into another hot kiss.

Randy pulled away and moved down Sheamus' body, finding him hard and ready. He surrounded Sheamus' thick cock with his mouth, warm and wet. Randy savored the sweet liquid seeping from the head and then took the length into his mouth a bit at a time, soaking each inch with his hot saliva. Sheamus lifted his hips slightly as Randy made his way to the base of his engorged member. He lingered for a moment, with Sheamus filling his mouth completely, the leaking head touching the back of his throat. A low moan from Sheamus prompted Randy to start sucking him properly.

Randy took his time and continued giving the amazing oral pleasure for several minutes. He didn't want to push Sheamus too close but wanted him thoroughly relaxed and ready to enjoy being penetrated.

While still sucking Sheamus at a slow, sensual pace, Randy began sucking his own index finger. When it was thoroughly soaked, he slipped it to Sheamus' hot opening. He probed gently and found his partner willing and wanting to accept him. He slipped his finger inside deeply and moved it gently forward and back. Sheamus breathed heavily and moans escaped his lips as Randy worked him both orally and manually.

When it seemed Sheamus was getting pushed too close, Randy gently removed his finger and pulled his mouth away from the throbbing dick. He quickly found the lube still on the nightstand and soaked his index finger. He slipped a generous amount against Sheamus' pucker and began pushing in again, slow and easy. He had Sheamus panting and shaking he was so turned on. Randy easily slipped in another digit and found Sheamus extremely easy to enter. Randy loved having his boyfriend so in need of his cock.

Continuing the gentle probing into Sheamus' tightness, Randy moved up Sheamus' body and kissed him deeply. Sheamus was hungry and devoured Randy's mouth, breathing hard and rolling his hips as Randy's hand remained between his cheeks, two fingers rhythmically entering him.

Breaking the kiss, Randy looked into the blue-grey eyes of Sheamus. "Do you want me inside you now?" Randy asked him, his expression a mixture of lust and love.

"Yeah," Sheamus panted. "I want you to get in me, deep." Randy shivered when Sheamus spoke so sexually charged. Sheamus added, between moans, "And make me cum hard."

Randy pressed his lips hard into Sheamus' and took him into hard, hungry kisses. He kept his mouth against his partner's as he slowly removed his slippery fingers. He replaced them with the head of his swollen penis. The existing lube and his own excessive precum served as a more than adequate lubricant for his entry. He pushed slowly and felt Sheamus open easily for him, with only slight resistance and a low whimper from his boyfriend. He knew Sheamus wanted him to continue and pushed past the tight muscles. He held the strong grip on Sheamus' lips as he moved his cock forward and into the hot depths of this luscious ass.

When Randy was buried in Sheamus, he broke the kiss and Sheamus quickly pulled air into his lungs and released a loud, lustful moan. He continued moaning as Randy pulled his cock back to the tight entrance and went back in firmly and deep. He repeated this slow motion over and over, seeing the look on Sheamus' thoroughly satisfied face.

Feeling both sexual and emotional, Randy asked him, "Do you like that, baby?" And he meant it. It wasn't just a sentence used for the purpose of spurring Sheamus towards climax. He meant it and he wanted to know.

"I love it," Sheamus said in a breathy voice, allowing his body to ride each thrust, relaxed and easy.

Randy kissed him lightly, "You want it faster?"

"Mm, yeah," Sheamus purred.

Randy raised his body away from Sheamus' and planted himself solidly on his knees so he could begin delivering swift, deep thrusts. He instantly had Sheamus moaning and writhing under him.

As Sheamus reached for his own cock to start working it, Randy pushed his hand away and took over. He took Sheamus' cock in a pleasurable grip and began stroking it in time with the thrusts he was pumping into Sheamus' tight body.

Sheamus closed his eyes and allowed himself to be vocal, moaning loudly, letting Randy know that was pleasing him to the fullest extent.

Seeing Sheamus so turned on and satisfied, Randy pumped a bit harder, grunting as the base of his cock met Sheamus' round cheeks time after time.

"Are you ready to cum?" Randy asked Sheamus, still moving rhythmically into his lover's hot, snug space.

"I want to. Make me cum," Sheamus could barely speak he was moaning so hard.

Randy pumped as skillfully and as passionately as he ever had and pushed Sheamus towards a hard orgasm. His hand worked Sheamus' thick cock with expertise. Under him, Sheamus wasn't holding back at all. He moaned, pumped his hips forward, panted like he was going to pass out. Sheamus' intense pleasure along with the view of his sweat-covered chest was about to make Randy lose his own load.

Just as Randy thought he could not hold back one more second, Sheamus' cock began to jerk and thick semen spurted from the head. As he came, Sheamus was close to yelling, his eyes pinched shut, his hips pushing up and moving his dick hard into Randy's hand. That was all Randy could take, he began groaning as he pumped his cum deep into Sheamus.

"Oh my God," Randy said through heavy breaths and let himself collapse against Sheamus' sweaty chest; it tasted like salt against Randy's lips and he savored it. He gathered himself and moved over to lie next to Sheamus, who was still panting, slowly reaching a normal rate of breathing.

It was one of those times that no one had to ask if the other enjoyed the sex. It was absolutely unnecessary. Both were thoroughly spent, satisfied and floating from the intense pleasure.

Randy didn't look at Sheamus but spoke suddenly as if he could he not control himself, "I seriously love you."

Sheamus rolled onto his side and kissed Randy hard. "God, I love you too," he reciprocated and kissed Randy hard again.

They lay quietly and close to each other until the time forced them to get up and ready themselves for their trip to Ottawa, Ontario for Smackdown's taping that night.


	17. Chapter 17

_*You guys know I try to write this particular story in real-time. So I did incorporate Jerry Lawler's cardiac episode during Raw. I felt I used it in good taste, as I mean no disrespect at all. #PrayForJerry_

After a successful Smackdown, Sheamus and Randy headed quickly for their hotel room to be alone. Both were feeling wonderful. The fans had enjoyed the show, both had good matches, their colleague Jerry Lawler was in stable condition after his heart attack the previous night and of course, they'd taken their relationship to a new level of closeness.

After the morning they'd spent together in Montreal, they'd had little time to be together and now in the privacy of their room, they wanted to savor every minute that they could be concerned with only each other.

After entering the room, they dropped their bags on the floor and embraced immediately, a flood of sweet kisses following. The arms were intertwined and they gently tilted their heads into the kisses, grasping each other's lips from every angle. When they pulled apart, their hands found one another and both smiled sweet, shy grins.

"You're happy," Randy commented, leading Sheamus to sit on the bed.

"Yes. So are you," Sheamus returned brushing his fingers softly down Randy's heavily inked arm.

Randy sighed and smiled nervously, "Yeah."

They had not addressed their declarations of love for one another since both had uttered it hours before in Montreal.

Randy looked to Sheamus, his eyes serious, "I meant it. I do love you. I have for a long time. It used to scare me."

"It never scared me," Sheamus said to him and brush his cheek lightly. "And I think I was falling for you the first time you kissed me at my house. Remember?" Sheamus' smile was sincere and took over his entire face.

"Remember?" Randy said a bit surprised. "I'll remember that forever."

They leaned in and kissed slow and sweet. Randy broke the kiss and said softly to Sheamus, "Tell me again."

"I love you," Sheamus said with no hesitation and looked into Randy's eyes.

"How would you say that in Irish?" Randy asked him, smiling shyly. "I'd just like to hear."

Sheamus gently grasped Randy's face. "Tá grá agam duit," he said softly.

"I like that," Randy said smiling, "But you'll have to run that by me a few times before I say it correctly." He laughed.

"I like you saying 'I love you' just fine," Sheamus kissed the back of Randy's hand.

Randy sighed, excited and a little nervous, "I have to get used to this. It's like you're a new person that I get to know all over again. But I'm glad. I'm glad to start knowing you like this."

"I'm so glad you aren't starting fights with me because you're scared to care. This is who I wanted you to be, but I wanted you to want it too," Sheamus spoke low and close to Randy already wanting another kiss.

Their lips met and parted, each exploring the other's tongue. They pressed tightly together, hands roaming each other's body with their kiss heating up. Soon both were breathing heavily, the kiss becoming passionate and wild. It was as though they could not get close enough to each other and they gripped one another's skin tightly, needy.

It was Randy who made the first move towards sex, pushing Sheamus' shirt up and over his head. He let it slip from his hand to the floor and removed his own shirt as Sheamus watched with desire.

"I've seen you like this thousands of times," Sheamus confided. "But you look hotter every time. It never gets old."

"Yeah? You like this?" Randy's voice was lust-filled. He pulled Sheamus' hand to his hard pecs and guided Sheamus' fingers down his chest and to his abs. He wanted Sheamus to enjoy his body and he enjoyed Sheamus' just as much.

Randy looked down at the pale hand moving against his tanned body and felt shivers up his spine. There was a new spark between them and both felt it. Randy stopped guiding Sheamus' hand and watched it drift across his abs and slip just above his hardening cock. Randy inhaled sharply when Sheamus' hand made contact with his penis and stroked it through his jeans.

Without any coaxing, Randy stood and unfastened his jeans. He removed his footwear and started pushing his jeans down. He slipped out of them and was naked underneath having skipped underwear.

He confidently stroked his cock right into front of Sheamus' face and could see his boyfriend wanted to taste him. He placed a hand on each side of Sheamus' face and pressed his cock against Sheamus' soft lips. Sheamus parted his lips, allowing Randy to slide his erection into his waiting mouth. He moaned as he took Randy in deeply, tasting the luscious liquid that leaked from the head. He pulled Randy's saliva-soaked cock from his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip sending spasms through Randy's body. Randy ran his hand through Sheamus' hair, tugging gently at the ginger strands. Again, Sheamus went deep down on Randy's dick and he felt Randy become weak, his knees bending.

"Come here and let me suck you the right way," Sheamus said as pulled Randy to the bed. Randy slid onto the bed and before laying back, he worked the fly of Sheamus' jeans. Sheamus stood and quickly got nude before slipping between Randy's parted legs and finding his cock again and taking it deep into his mouth.

Randy moaned and pushed his hips up, forcing himself deeper into Sheamus' mouth. Sheamus was more than willing to allow Randy to intrude into the warmth of his mouth and he took Randy's cock as deep as he could manage. He gagged a little on Randy's member and Randy pulled back not looking to choke Sheamus with his length.

Through ragged breaths, Randy said to Sheamus, "You've told me I give you head like a machine. Right now, you're doing a damn good job of giving me some machine head. You aren't stopping for fuck, are you?"

Only to answer did Sheamus stop. "Hell no," he said forcefully and quickly returned to sucking the slick cock before him.

And he lived up to his word, blowing Randy for a long time, backing off each time Randy got close to orgasm. Sheamus pulled away and looked up to Randy with intense eyes, "I want you to save that cum for when I fuck you hard."

"Oh yeah, I will. I'm ready to take that cock now," Randy told Sheamus, pulling lightly at Sheamus' hair.

"That's what I want to hear," Sheamus panted. He was turned on and feeling primal ready to tear into Randy.

Sheamus pulled himself to his knees and grasped Randy's face using a bit of roughness, "Turn over for me. I want to see that fine ass while I take it."

Randy groaned and turned over for Sheamus, ready to have his boyfriend buried in him. Leaning across Randy and kissing the back of his neck, Sheamus retrieved the lube already laying on the nightstand. He pulled one of Randy's ass cheeks over and revealed Randy's pucker. He squeezed the bottle and let warm drops of lube splash onto their target making Randy's entrance slick and shiny. Randy moaned and jumped a bit as each drop landed on his tight opening. Sheamus lay the bottle aside and put the pad of his finger against the opening. He rubbed it back and forth, adding pressure each time. Randy shifted and opened his thighs wider wanting Sheamus to have easy access to his relaxing body. Seeing Randy spread wider for him made Sheamus moan and he couldn't stop himself from pushing the tip of his finger into Randy. Randy took Sheamus' thick finger hungrily and tightened around it. Using just enough force to be a turn-on for Randy, Sheamus worked his finger through the tight ring of muscle and into the warmth of Randy's hot interior. A loud, lusty moan came from Randy as he writhed under the touch of his partner.

Sheamus began working his slick finger in and out of Randy and was quickly adding another digit to open Randy wider. He pumped his fingers into the tight space making Randy looser with each forceful thrust. Soon, he was spreading his fingers apart like scissors watching Randy's little entryway open easily for him. Randy pumped his dick into the mattress and whined non-stop as Sheamus stretched him wide.

"Put your cock in me," Randy begged. He wanted nothing more than to receive a hard pounding from his hot boyfriend.

Randy's words set Sheamus on fire and he slipped his fingers out and pulled Randy to his knees. He reached around and found Randy to be throbbing hard. Sheamus pumped Randy's cock and Randy moaned loudly. Sheamus released Randy long enough to coat his dick in lube and guide it into Randy's tightness. He slipped in very easily and it drove him crazy.

"Oh yeah, you were ready for me, weren't you?" Sheamus purred to Randy.

"Fuck yeah," Randy said with no hesitation. "Get in me deep and hard." He was starting to pant and back his ass into Sheamus' big cock.

Sheamus gave Randy exactly what he asked for and pushed his hard dick all the way up Randy's tight rear end. Randy moaned loudly, not holding back, showing the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Again, Sheamus reached under Randy and grasped his cock. He began stroking Randy while starting the motion of his cock deep in and then almost completely out of Randy's snug body. Randy went weak under Sheamus, the sensation of being taken so thoroughly making him even harder in Sheamus' hand. He moaned over and over and pushed his ass high in the air, wanting to be fucked hard.

"Oh hell yeah," Sheamus said through clenched teeth and began giving Randy a swift, hard fucking. He removed his hand from Randy's cock so he could firmly grasp Randy's hips. He wanted to pull Randy back to meet his rough thrusts. Randy started jerking his own cock and enjoyed Sheamus taking him aggressively from behind.

The sounded of Sheamus' flesh slapping against Randy's filled the room, rivaled only by Randy's loud, needy moans.

"Are you mine, baby?" Sheamus asked Randy, not letting up on the pounding he was giving.

"Completely," Randy answered through ragged breaths.

"Yeah?" Sheamus asked, his voice dripping with dirty lust. "You're my sweet little slut, aren't ya?"

"Oh fuck yes," Randy whined. At that moment, all he wanted to be was Sheamus' slut.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to blow my load any minute," Sheamus moaned.

Randy began to grunt, loudly and pump his hips. "Fuck, I'm coming," Randy groaned. He jerked his cock until hot seed spewed from it and coated the sheet in a slick puddle.

"Oh God!" Sheamus pounded Randy until he exploded into Randy's hot body. He pumped slowly for several for moments, moaning low and gripping Randy's hips tightly. Finally, he pulled his cock out and moved to collapse beside Randy. When Sheamus was off of him, Randy turned over onto his back.

"Jesus Christ, you fucked me so good. So fucking dirty," Randy sounded very satisfied.

"Yeah, that got a little wild, didn't it?" Sheamus said coyly and ran his fingers down Randy's arm. "I fuckin loved it. Did you?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Randy made his approval of the rough sex clear. "I like a little bit of rough playing sometimes."

"Me too," Sheamus replied leaning in for a quick kiss, "And I'll be glad to let you return the favor and show me how rough you can make it for me."

Randy growled playfully and stole a kiss back from Sheamus' warm lips. "Come here," Randy said softly, pulling Sheamus to him. Sheamus moved against him and kissed Randy's shoulder.

"I am so tired," Sheamus commented. "I don't even want to get up and shower."

"Then don't," Randy replied, smiling mischievously. "Just sleep with my hot sex all over you."

Sheamus laughed and he intended too. He was ready to pass out. He kissed Randy on the lips, "Goodnight then."

Randy echoed him, "Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you, too," Sheamus told Randy and squeezed him tightly. He stayed close to Randy's body and fell asleep within minutes. Randy followed soon after.


	18. Chapter 18

The guys had arrived at Sheamus' home in Tampa late Wednesday night and gone to bed without fooling around. However on Thursday afternoon, Randy was feeling those strong urges to get ahold of Sheamus. He found him sitting on the deck dressed to go to the gym.

Randy came out the French doors and Sheamus turned to see Randy still in jeans. Sheamus looked slightly annoyed, "C'mon, Randy, get your gym clothes on."

"You bossing me around?" Randy asked with his eyes narrowed.

Sheamus was surprised that Randy was being angry with him until he noticed the little gleam in Randy's eye and new that he was coming on to him sexually.

Sheamus stood and put himself toe to toe with Randy, "Yeah, I am. So?"

"So, I don't like that," Randy gave Sheamus a little shove.

"You're gonna make me stop?" Sheamus returned the shove.

Randy stepped close to Sheamus, putting his lips almost against his, "Fuck yeah, I'll make you stop." He started backing Sheamus against the patio door. Sheamus felt his cock harden as Randy aggressively pursued him.

"We're supposed to go work out," Sheamus reminded Randy.

"Don't you worry, I'll work your ass out real good right here," Randy said low and trailed his hand down Sheamus' chest. Sheamus released a moan of pleasure as he weakened under Randy's touch.

"I remember a naughty boy telling me he wanted me to get rough with him," Randy whispered against Sheamus ear as he pinned him tight against the door. "I'm thinking sooner than later."

He grabbed Sheamus just above the elbow, opened the door and marched him into the house and to the bedroom.

Standing at the end of the bed, Randy took Sheamus' face and pulled him in for a sexy kiss. Sheamus grasped Randy's hips tightly and let Randy sink his tongue into his mouth over and over. Sheamus moaned a bit, deep in his throat as Randy kissed him deeply.

Randy pulled away from Sheamus' mouth and observed the look of surrender on his partner's face. He moved to Sheamus' ear and brushed it lightly with his tongue, "I'm afraid I might do things a little rougher than you do them."

"Yeah?" Sheamus whispered back. "Show me."

Quickly, Randy jerked away from Sheamus and pushed him down so that he was bent over on the bed. Randy roughly jerked Sheamus' gym shorts and underwear down in one fast motion. He grabbed Sheamus' pale cheeks and squeezed them roughly. "Be careful what ask you for," Randy said in a low, sexy tone.

Sheamus moaned loudly as Randy kneaded the flesh of his ass. He jerked when Randy unexpectedly spread his cheeks open. Randy slipped his finger across the little pink pucker between Sheamus' firm buttocks. "I'll definitely be getting back to this sweet place," Randy purred. "But right now, you're going to strip for me."

Sheamus stood and removed his shirt, breathing quickly through his mouth. He slipped his bottoms the rest of the way down and kicked his sneakers off.

"I like to see this," Randy said grabbing Sheamus' erection firmly. "You're so hard for me."

Randy swiftly removed his clothing and caught Sheamus eyeing his thick, hard dick. Randy cupped Sheamus chin, "You want that?"

"Oh yeah," Sheamus responded without hesitation.

Randy grabbed Sheamus by the upper arm, "Get down on your knees. You're going to swallow my cock."

Eagerly, Sheamus dropped to his knees, lusting over Randy's big dick just in front of his mouth. "Stop drooling and and suck it," Randy said in a rough voice, giving Sheamus' cheek a light smack.

Immediately, Sheamus opened his mouth wide and took Randy's cock in. He quickly had the rigid dick deep in his mouth and moaned.

"You like sucking my cock so much that you're moaning. Mm, hot little slut. Yeah, you take it nice and deep for Randy." He petted Sheamus' head and thrust a bit into his warm mouth. It made Sheamus moan even harder and the vibrations moved through Randy's cock to his balls. Randy moaned too.

He stood tall over Sheamus, watching him suck the length of his penis eagerly. He felt himself getting a little too excited but he wanted more stimulation from Sheamus. He tugged Sheamus off his cock by his hair. "You need to take care of everything down there," Randy said with authority and stroked his scrotum.

Almost panting, Sheamus lifted one of Randy's swollen balls and licked it thoroughly and then moved to the other. He swirled his tongue around each one and sucked gently on Randy's sac.

Randy put a gentle hand on Sheamus' forehead and pushed lightly. "Look up at me while you keep giving my balls that tongue bath."

Sheamus looked up at Randy with his sweet blue eyes, licking at Randy's scrotum with his wet tongue. Randy shuddered at the image of his boyfriend so needy and hungry for him.

Randy grasped his cock, "Suck me more." Sheamus continued looking up at Randy's and wrapped his lips around the leaking erection. His eyes told Randy how much he wanted him; wanted to be fucked by him.

Randy allowed Sheamus to blow him until he couldn't stand another stroke. He pushed his head away lightly and motioned for Sheamus to stand up. He quickly pressed his lips hard to Sheamus' and moaned as he kissed him. Sheamus returned the kiss, pressing himself hard against Randy and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Breaking the kiss, Randy began to untangle himself from Sheamus' tight embrace. He had to put some effort into prying him off and remembered that his control was only a game. He had a boyfriend that was tough as nails and strong as hell. That made it even hotter that Sheamus allowed Randy to control him. Randy knew Sheamus could easily stop him if he wanted to, but Sheamus had no intentions of stopping Randy and played along, enjoying every minute.

Randy climbed onto the bed and patted the place beside him, "Right here," he ordered Sheamus who obliged him and crawled to Randy's side. Randy kissed Sheamus softly and whispered to him dirty things that Sheamus loved to hear. "I'm going to fuck you now. Mm, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going feel it after I'm through."

"Oh fuck," Sheamus moaned. "That's fuckin smokin." He pulled Randy to him, unable to resist kissing him. He plunged his tongue into Randy's mouth where it was accepted and met with Randy's own tongue. They kissed deeply, wildly for several moments becoming more and more worked up.

"I can't wait," Randy said roughly and got on top of Sheamus, pinning him. "Lube?" Randy said impatiently. Sheamus smiled a little at Randy's intense need. He replied, "Nightstand. You _know_ that."

Randy gave him a light smack to the face, "Don't be a smartass."

"Or what?" Sheamus pushed Randy for a reaction.

"Or I'll have to punish you," Randy growled and kissed Sheamus hard. Sheamus loved Randy's teasing. "Of course, you want that, you little troublemaker." His face softened for a moment and looked at Sheamus, so glad they were together and their feelings were no longer hidden. But a glance down that muscular body brought back the animal in Randy and his eyes narrowed as he looked at his willing victim. "I think I'll just fuck you until you can't stand up." That comment got an intense groan from Sheamus.

Quickly, Randy poured lube onto his fingers, drops spilling onto Sheamus' abs. He slipped his hand between his partner's legs and found his entrance and allowed his fingers to play outside, gently brushing across. Sheamus closed his eyes and his head relaxed into the pillow, his intense pleasure was obvious. Randy continued the soft strokes and then without warning, shoved two fingers inside Sheamus.

"Fuck," Sheamus said in a gasp and jerked his head off the pillow. "What the hell?"

Randy worked his fingers roughly into Sheamus and said in a low voice, "Shut up." He continued the motion of opening Sheamus to accept his cock.

"You ready for me?" Randy purred into Sheamus' ear.

"I'm not sure," Sheamus answered honestly.

"Good enough," Randy spoke roughly and moved to put his cock at his boyfriend's opening. He hesitated for a moment, teasing Sheamus, and then thrust his cock in deep. Sheamus was airtight. Maybe he wasn't ready. Randy didn't care; fucking him felt so good.

Sheamus dug his fingers into Randy's shoulders and grunted loudly when Randy impaled him. His rough grunt turned into a short coughing fit.

"I'm big, but I doubt I'm hitting your throat," Randy teased.

Sheamus didn't laugh or maybe didn't even hear. He was groaning and trying to adjust to the feeling of Randy's hardness tearing him apart. "Just stop for a second," Sheamus whispered.

"No," Randy replied quickly and started pumping his length into Sheamus. He kissed Sheamus hard on the neck, "You'll start liking it. Stop whining."

To make Randy happy, Sheamus didn't persist and allowed Randy to keep fucking him hard. But he continued to groan and grasp Randy tightly. Right in his ear, Randy's breath came in hard bursts and he grunted, low in his throat, like an animal. Hearing how much Randy liked using him like this, Sheamus began to feel more into the moment. He noticed less the intensity of Randy's thrusts and more the sensation of his own engorged dick. Randy's thickness in him felt more and more exciting and he loosened his grip on Randy. Moans escaped his lips and he pushed his hips forward.

Randy rose up and settled on his knees and continued thrusting hard into Sheamus, turned on that he'd managed to turn pain into pleasure for him. He eyed Sheamus' thick cock. "Stroke your cock so I can watch while I fuck you," Randy ordered and Sheamus was quickly pumping his cock for Randy.

"I knew you'd like it rough," Randy said, his voice sexy. "You do, don't you?"

"God yeah," Sheamus jerked his cock roughly. He loved the sensation of Randy's big dick hammering him. "Make me cum."

Randy's hand quickly shot out and slapped Sheamus hard in the face. Sheamus was rendered speechless and looked at Randy with wide eyes.

"You don't tell me what to do. I tell you what to do," Randy growled. "Understand?"

Still quiet, Sheamus brought his hand to his reddening cheek. The look in Randy's eyes told him that he better answer. "Understand," he barely whispered.

Randy pumped harder and faster, groaning loudly. He grasped Sheamus thighs tightly and got there much sooner than he'd planned. Slapping Sheamus had turned on some wild switch in him. He came hard, his cock jerking as his seed spurt forth. When he was spent, he leaned his head back and let out a long breath.

Snapping back to reality, Randy looked down at Sheamus who was quiet and still. Randy saw his cheek and realized how hard he'd hit him. He leaned forward and kissed Sheamus' cheek softly. "I'm sorry," Randy whispered. "I was just into it."

He kissed Sheamus on the lips and savored getting kissed back. Randy slipped beside Sheamus and moved his hand to replace Sheamus'. He started jerking Sheamus and found him still rock hard. Hearing Sheamus moan in his ear quickly dissolved any feelings of regret that Randy was holding.

He pumped Sheamus and kissed him along his neck and by his ear. "Does that feel good?"

Sheamus didn't answer but was pumping his hips and moaning loudly. He began panting and came hard into Randy's fist. Randy thought his boyfriend's face when he was coming was gorgeous.

After they'd both settled down, Randy said in earnest, "I'm sorry I hit you and hurt you. I got a little wild."

"I liked it," Sheamus told him calmly.

"What? You looked freaked out."

"I was freaked out. It was surprising. I liked it being surprising. I liked it." He turned to Randy and smiled a sweet, little smile.

Randy sighed, feeling much better. He kissed Sheamus on the still-pink cheek.

"We really should go to the gym," Sheamus said with guilt. "Skipping it is bad. C'mon."

"Okay, okay," Randy whined, getting up.

A bit later, they were on their way to the gym. Night Of Champions was approaching. It was no time to slack off.


	19. Chapter 19

On Friday, the guys had spent time making out, in bed and still managed to get in gym time and act like responsible adults.

On Saturday morning, they woke up in Tampa and got their things ready to head to Boston. After checking in, they met up with other roster members and all went to the gym together.

There were fans to meet, meetings, work. Finally, in late evening, they settled in their room. When they entered, Sheamus saw a bottle of champagne.

"What the hell?" He picked it up. "Nice."

"That's' from me," Randy admitted. "You're going to retain."

"You don't know that," Sheamus winked.

"But you know," Randy smiled, "You've been smiling. You're going to retain. Why are you so secretive?"

"Thanks for the bubbly," Sheamus answered and avoided Randy's prodding. "I want to open it now. Can we?"

"Sure," Randy shrugged. "It's cold. And why not celebrate before the victory. Right? Because you're retaining."

Sheamus shut up Randy's snooping by kissing him hard on the lips. "Thanks for this."

He popped it open and poured two, into the hotel water glasses.

Randy raised a brow, "I'm allowed. I mean its alcohol."

"I trust you," Sheamus said to him honestly. He handed Randy his glass and they skipped the toast and drank.

"Nice," Sheamus said genuinely appreciating Randy's gesture.

Soon the guys were on their second glass and then third. Sheamus tapered off and watched Randy continuing until the bottle was empty. He knew he had to let Randy go to find out if he'd come back.

"The winner and STILL World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus!" Randy yelled and broke his glass on the nightstand. Glass went everywhere. He cut his hand and ignored it. "Hey, are you retaining?"

"C'mon," Sheamus grinned but worried about Randy's unraveling behavior. "Let me get that glass up."

"Fuck the glass!" Randy shouted and stepped in Sheamus' path. "Why won't you tell me? Are you winning?"

"Hey, seriously, stop it, Randy." Sheamus tried going around him.

Randy gave him a hard shove. "Forget about the glass! Are you winning?"

Sheamus grabbed Randy by the shoulders. "Listen to me. We broke up because of this kind of shit. You get drunk then you get mean. You treat me like shit. Can you change? I mean starting right now!"

Randy's glazed eyes seem to clear for a moment, "I'm going to lay down. Okay?"

"Okay," Sheamus released him. Randy lay on the bed as he said he would. Sheamus lay down beside him, facing him.

Randy reached for Sheamus' hand, "I'm sorry. I can change. I promise. And I'm promising drunk which is good." He looked confused at his own words. "You know."

"I know," Sheamus told him and kissed him.

"Are you gonna take advantage of me?" Randy slurred.

"Yeah," Sheamus told him, grinning.

Randy was an unruly sex partner but otherwise did not start trouble. They'd make it through one hurdle.

_Sunday morning, day of Night Of Champions_

Randy awoke to find Sheamus in gym clothes and sweaty. "You went without me?"

"You were out of it," Sheamus told him.

Randy did have a headache and felt his body aching. "God I need something."

Sheamus pointed to the table and Randy saw the metal platter his breakfast was under. There was a bottle water and juice and a bottle of aspirin. It was very reminiscent of another time that Sheamus had taken care of Randy after too much alcohol.

"Oh man, just …" Randy started.

Sheamus stopped him, "Just feel better. I'm taking a shower."

"One thing," Randy said. "Dude, are you retaining?" Sheamus looked at him through narrowed eyes and Randy broke into a grin, "I'm kidding! Kidding!"

Sheamus hit him with gym towel several times before heading to the shower. Randy settled himself at the table, still grinning.


	20. Chapter 20

When the Night Of Champions pay-per-view wrapped and everyone gathered for celebratory drinks, Randy approached Sheamus with a smile on his face.

"So, my champagne was the right choice, I see," Randy referred to the bottle he'd bought pre-match, sure Sheamus would retain his World Heavyweight Championship.

"Of course," Sheamus replied, grinning. "Always bet on a winner." He hugged Randy, resisting the urge to hold him longer as they were surrounded my co-workers and crew. He pulled away but gave Randy a lingering stare. Randy wanted to ditch the party immediately but knew for the sake of appearance that Sheamus had to stay a bit longer.

Randy still didn't understand why Sheamus had refused to tell him the outcome of the match beforehand but chalked it up to some Irish luck thing. He watched Sheamus working his charm around the room and smiled.

"We both got some bling, yeah?" Sheamus was saying to Eve and holding her left hand admiring her new engagement ring.

It occurred to Randy that he could never have that with Sheamus; something legal and recognized as a union. He felt a bit down for a moment but quickly lightened up when he saw Sheamus wink at him from across the room.

Randy pulled his phone out and keyed out a quick text:

_When we leave this party, I'm going to suck your cock like a champion deserves_

Randy grinned as he pressed "Send" and saw Sheamus pull his phone from his pocket. Sheamus looked over to Randy and raised his brows. His eyes returned to his phone and he replied:

_Are you sexting me at a company function? Shame lol_

Randy quickly replied:

_Damn right and I might just blow you here if you don't hurry up and get to the hotel with me!_

Sheamus smiled slyly after reading the text and returned:

_I think you're bluffing. You don't have the guts_

As Randy read the text, a serious look took over his face:

_The locker room is empty. If you have the guts, meet me there_

Randy slipped away without waiting to see Sheamus' expression while reading the text. He made his way to the empty, quiet locker room and leaned against the wall. Not two minutes had passed until the door swung open and Sheamus approached him, moving in for a deep kiss.

It was a primal, passionate kiss. They went at each other hungrily, their tongues battling and their breathing loud and hard. Their hands gripped one another and moved about roughly across their hard muscles.

Randy broke the kiss and grabbed a chair and slid in front of the door as a makeshift alarm should someone enter. He returned to Sheamus and went straight to the floor on his knees, quickly unfastening Sheamus' jeans and jerking them and the underwear down roughly.

"Oh holy fuck," Sheamus blurted as Randy wrapped his lips around the hard cock in front of him. He took Sheamus' length almost immediately and sucked him hard, slurping and moaning.

Inadvertently, Sheamus slammed his head back into the locker he leaned against but he felt nothing but Randy's hot mouth devouring his dick. He thrust his hips forward and pumped into Randy's mouth. He groaned at the feeling of this amazing blowjob.

Occasionally Sheamus looked toward the door, very frightened that someone might enter but it also excited him and he felt a hot sensation building in his balls. He was going to spew into Randy's mouth with force.

As if he sensed Sheamus' need, Randy sped up and began sucking Sheamus toward an orgasm.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus uttered feeling Randy's new efforts. He grasped the back of Randy's head and held him tightly, his body shaking. He moaned and pumped his hips and seed shot from him and coated Randy's throat. He slumped against the locker and Randy pulled away slowly.

"Fuck that was hot," Sheamus whispered, regaining his composure. He ran his fingers across Randy's big shoulders.

Randy stood and kissed him lightly. He grinned, "Put your cock away."

Moments later they were walking back toward the area where the party was still going strong. They looked completely innocent and walked casually in.

Randy made his way over to talk with some roster members and Sheamus remained near the door, watching Randy and looking at his gorgeous body. He was startled when a hoodie-clad CM Punk tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry. Made ya jump," Punk said grinning. "Guess you're just a bit jumpy tonight."

"I'm not jumpy," Sheamus replied to him, annoyed.

"Oh, my mistake," Punk said in an arrogant tone. "I just figure locker room blowjobs might make a guy nervous."

"What did you say?" Sheamus was surprised by Punk's words.

"Locker room blowjob. You just got one. Nice show, by the way. Thanks."

"You were in there?" Sheamus felt a bit embarrassed.

"Aw, don't be shy. It was hot," Punk said and winked. "Oh yeah, congrats, Champ." Punk wandered off and left Sheamus stunned.

Sheamus took a sip of beer and muttered, "That guy is goin to be trouble."


	21. Chapter 21

Sheamus lay awake, lonely in his Tampa home. Randy was up in Canada, miles away. He was happy that Randy was getting an opportunity to make a sequel to "12 Rounds" but time without him was empty and sad.

To make matters worse, Punk was taking advantage of Randy's absence and hitting on Sheamus every time he had a chance. It had been a couple of weeks since Punk had caught Sheamus and Randy having their "oral exchange" in the locker room and he made mention of it whenever he saw Sheamus; teasing and winking.

For the most part, Sheamus ignored Punk's advances but it crossed his mind how he didn't have to be alone right now. Punk was no Randy but was sexy in his own way. Sheamus preferred Randy's tall, muscular physique but Punk just seemed like he could suck the chrome off of a bumper and love doing it.

Thinking about a Punk blowjob, Sheamus felt his cock stiffen a bit. He had no plans of hooking up with Punk and ruining his relationship with Randy. But a little fanaticizing was considered healthy.

Sheamus thought that Punk was such a pushy, aggressive type that getting him to be "good" and suck him off would be hot as hell. Punk would probably balk at the proposal but those sneaky eyes would gleam. Sheamus knew Punk wanted to blow him but he'd put up a fight just to be annoying; just to be Punk.

Lying in the middle of his big, empty bed, Sheamus pushed his underwear off and ran his fingers across his hard cock; visions of Punk licking it filled his head. He stroked himself slowly, leisurely and inhaled and exhaled; deep and quiet. He grasped himself more firmly and he began to breathe a little harder, getting turned on more and more by his Punk fantasy – Punk stroking him with his hand, licking his cock from base to tip, going down on him slowly, taking it deep.

Sheamus moaned loudly in the empty house and thrust his hips forward into his hand, his eyes pinched shut.

"Oh fuck," he breathed, losing himself in the thought of Punk giving him hard, deep, full-speed head. "Suck it, little bitch," Sheamus said out loud, completely in the fantasy. He writhed and groaned and basically, fucked his own hand; liking the thought of it being Punk's face.

His loud moans filled the room and tuned out the world. They tuned out the sound of Randy's rental car pulling up to the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Exhausted, Randy felt utter happiness when he turned the key and opened the door of Sheamus' house. He wanted to throw his bags down and climb into bed with his boyfriend and cling to his pale, warm body. He had missed sleeping with Sheamus.

He gently closed the door and was going to make his way to the guest bath for a quick hot shower when he heard the absolutely unmistakable sounds of Sheamus either getting fucked or fucking. After sleeping with Sheamus many times, Randy judged that it was Sheamus doing the fucking. He was confused, angry as hell and hurt to the core all at once.

He put his bags on the floor gently and walked slowly towards the master bedroom. He feared seeing this but yet he had to. As he neared the door, he jumped as Sheamus loudly moaned, "Oh fuck yes!" He was grunting and apparently, tearing into someone. Randy cringed as his own cock hardened a little. He loved the sex sounds coming from Sheamus and couldn't help it.

Randy peered into the room and saw Sheamus in the middle of the bed, getting it own with … himself. Randy smiled slightly, almost laughing. "Thank you, God," he whispered.

The dim light coming from the partially closed bathroom door, shined across Sheamus in a very flattering way. His fair skin looked like heaven and his muscles tensed as he pleasured himself. Randy thought about just watching this gorgeous scene to the end but he couldn't resist getting involved. He strode into the room, taking his shirt off as he did.

"Need some help, baby?" Randy asked in his sexy, low voice.

Sheamus jumped like he never had before, a small cry escaping his throat. Randy had scared the hell out of him. "Holy fuck," Sheamus cursed, panting. Anger crept into his voice, "Goddamn you, Randy!"

Randy's face fell, "I'm sorry. I got in early and couldn't wait to see you. And you look so goddamn hot. I – I just wanted to jump on you. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sheamus saw the sincerity in Randy's face and the hurt. "I'm sorry. I am. I just thought I was really, really alone." He looked down, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"God, don't look shy. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Randy told him climbing on to the bed. He kissed Sheamus deeply and stroked his pale chest. "Were you thinking about me?" Randy purred.

"Mm, of course," Sheamus lied. Randy felt so good against him, his Punk fantasy quickly faded to nothing. He kissed Randy back, pulling Randy down on top of him.

Randy pulled away only to return with kisses to Sheamus' neck and collarbones. Sheamus moaned under the feel of Randy's lips and ran his hands down Randy's muscular, tattooed arms. He was so cut and hard; the kind of body Sheamus longed for. "Fuck, you're perfect," Sheamus whispered to Randy.

"_You_ are," Randy returned and continued kissing down Sheamus; his chest, his abs and then running his tongue across the hard, leaking cock. Sheamus gasped and then moaned loudly as Randy plunged down onto his erection, launching into a delicious blowjob.

As Randy attacked his cock, Sheamus was already close to losing it. He'd been very close to getting himself off before Randy had come in. He was speeding to a climax; breathing hard, thrusting up into Randy's mouth, moaning loudly and quite out of control.

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum," he panted and pushed hard into Randy's mouth. Sheamus shook with intensity as his cock jerked and pumped his hot cum into Randy's willing mouth. He moaned throughout the discharge of his seed and even a little after. It was an amazing, intense orgasm that left him wiped out.

"Damn," Randy teased as licked up the last of Sheamus' cum. "You got off fucking hard. What kind of kinky stuff do you think about?" He laughed and scooted beside Sheamus, putting a palm on his chest.

Sheamus took Randy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Just glad you're here," he said, still catching his breath.

"I'm glad, too," Randy replied happily and planted a quick kiss on Sheamus' lips. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. But hurry," Sheamus said with sincerity. He wanted Randy beside him, close and warm. Any thoughts of Punk were long-gone.

"You bet," Randy said, winking. He moved in for a deep kiss and pulled away after a nice, long connection between their lips.

Randy closed the bathroom door behind him, seriously considering taking care of his own erection while in the shower.

Outside, Sheamus was relaxed and happy and secretly wished Randy wouldn't go back to Canada at all. He missed him so much.


	23. Chapter 23

_* I really do make a point of not mentioning real-life wives, families etc. in my stories but I quickly touch on the subject in a way I think serves the story. It is not an in-depth look but a quick clarification and I wrote it with respect towards real-life families. _

On Sunday morning, Sheamus awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. He looked over to find Randy gone. He was already up and making breakfast.

Sheamus grabbed a pair of gym shorts and slipped them on. He headed into the kitchen to see Randy, showered and dressed, making sausage and bacon.

"Who the hell are you?" Sheamus demanded, joking.

Randy just half-smiled and poured Sheamus a cup of coffee. He passed it to Sheamus and said, pretending to be annoyed, "I can actually get up first, ya know."

"Since when," Sheamus retorted. "You have never gotten up before me … ever. This is cool." He sipped his coffee.

"I'm returning favors," Randy winked at him. Sheamus had made him breakfast and coffee and nursed his hangovers on several occasions. "And I love you," Randy added.

"Love you, too," Sheamus said back and kissed Randy lightly. He settled at the island of the kitchen and drank his coffee, watching Randy play chef. "When are you going back to film?"

"I'm flying back up Wednesday morning," Randy answered. He looked at Sheamus affectionately. "Way too soon."

"I miss you," Sheamus said honestly. "How is Vancouver?"

"It's cold as fuck," Randy replied laughing. "But I'm really enjoying acting. It's amazing. I love it."

Sheamus could see the enthusiasm in Randy's eyes and was happy for him. "Let me visit you, see you in action. I could fly up with you."

Randy looked down for a moment and finally met Sheamus' gaze. "I'm taking my girls with me."

"Oh, okay. Well that's cool," Sheamus said nicely but couldn't hide his disappointment.

Randy came around the island and put his lips to the back of Sheamus' neck, "I know it gets tough sometimes. I miss you, too. I really do."

"I know you do," Sheamus replied honestly. "Maybe another time?"

"Definitely," Randy told him, smiling.

* It was a given and rarely spoken of thing that Randy would always have two lives. He would never leave his girls, Sam who saved him and Alanna who brought him to life. His married life was part of the package.

Sheamus had decided a long time ago that he was okay with the whole package and he never had anger towards Randy for needing to keep his family. He had respect for Randy's wife and he knew his daughter made him whole. But he loved Randy, too and just couldn't back away. He was content as a silent partner.

"So we have two days to play?" Sheamus said, winking at Randy.

"Mm, yeah," Randy replied wrapping his arms around Sheamus from behind. He ran his hands down Sheamus' bare chest and kissed the back of his neck.

"Hey, guess what," Sheamus said in a sexy voice.

"What's that?" Randy whispered in his ear.

"Your bacon is on fire," Sheamus whispered back.

"What?" Randy asked, confused. Then he looked up to see that the pan on the stove was on fire. "Oh holy shit! Fuck!" He ran around and smothered the fire with a nearby towel.

Randy turned around to a laughing Sheamus. "So you want to go out for breakfast?" Randy asked him, never cracking a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Randy and Sheamus had a great day together. They'd gone shopping and Randy had picked up a new jacket to take back to Canada. They had gone to the gym and sparred in the ring together, both enjoying boxing as cardio. After their cardio and lifting, they'd both gotten massages on adjacent tables and made little faces at each other when no one was paying attention. They'd rounded out their day with steak and vegetables and a pitcher of beer.

Now back at Sheamus' house, they were close on the couch; Sheamus sitting at the end and Randy leaned against him. They were surfing through Netflix on Sheamus' big flat screen trying to find something that interested them.

Truth be told, Sheamus was already plenty interested in the guy beside him. He was feeling more horny than he had in a while and eyeing Randy's crotch was making him hard. Sheamus shifted to relief the pressure his jeans were putting on his growing penis.

He turned to Randy and honestly spoke, "I don't want to watch a movie. I want to go to bed with you."

Randy sat up straight; his attention had been captured. "Really?" he said and raised his brows teasingly.

"I want to take you right now," Sheamus' tone was serious; his blue-grey eyes intense. "Right fuckin now," he added and moved towards Randy slowly.

Sheamus brought his palm to Randy's cheek and pulled him closer, tilting his head so that their lips would come together perfectly. Sheamus pressed his mouth to Randy's and kissed him softly, parting his lips slightly, taking Randy's bottom lip between them. He pulled gently at Randy's lip and smoothed his hand down the back of Randy's neck. Little moans rose in Randy's throat.

Turned on by Randy's reaction to the kiss, Sheamus pressed harder against Randy's mouth and moved his tongue across his lips. They parted easily and their tongues met and moved against one another. As the kiss deepened, Sheamus was pushing Randy onto his back. Sheamus broke the kiss when he had Randy flat on his back and he was hovering over him, holding himself up with strong arms.

"Fuck, I want you," Sheamus said to Randy ready to kiss him again. Randy pulled Sheamus down on top of him and pressed his lips hard against his partner's. He kissed Sheamus wildly, turned on. Sheamus was moaning as Randy devoured his mouth. Sheamus was hard and pressed his cock to Randy's. He could feel Randy was stiff and ready.

Sheamus pulled away with Randy trying to pull him back. "Bed, bed," was all Sheamus could say before Randy drew him in again and made out with him fiercely. Randy broke the kiss, realizing what Sheamus was talking about and both got up and made their way to the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Sheamus pulled Randy's shirt over his head, looking at his sexy, tanned skin. He grasped Randy's face and pressed his lips against Randy's. He was soon exploring Randy's tongue with his own. He broke away and asked Randy in his sexy Irish accent, "Are you going to let me take you?"

"Mm yeah," Randy returned. He was melting under Sheamus' touch.

Sheamus was working Randy's jeans, wanting them off. Randy quickly removed his clothing and returned to kissing Sheamus. He felt his boyfriend's hands on him; down his bare back, squeezing his ass. Sheamus broke the kiss and stepped back looking Randy over, thoroughly, from head to toe.

It turned Randy on to be completely nude while Sheamus was still dressed. He liked being naked anyway but he really liked knowing it pleased Sheamus to look at him and touch him.

"You are so fucking hot," Sheamus told Randy as he reached out and stroked his chest and his fingers drifted down to Randy's hard abs. "You like looking good for me, don't you?"

"I do," Randy answered honestly. He was turned on by Sheamus' touch and loved the feeling as Sheamus' warm hands smoothed across his body. His cock was standing hard and he longed to have it stroked.

"Is this what you need?" Sheamus whispered to him and firmly grasped Randy's stiff member. Randy moaned loudly and felt weak in the knees.

"Please fuck me," Randy begged of Sheamus. "I want you inside me. I can't stand waiting."

Sheamus moaned at Randy's hot comment and kissed him hard and deep on the lips. He slipped his own shirt off and Randy immediately put his hands on the pale skin before him. He kissed along the trail behind his fingers and breathed warmly against Sheamus' skin. He quickly went for the button of his boyfriend's jeans and had them stripped off quickly. Both nude, they climbed onto the bed and made out quietly, kissing and touching.

"Fuck me," Randy repeated and was pulling away from Sheamus to get the lube from the nightstand.

"We're on the same page today," Sheamus smiled. "I am so ready too. I have been all day."

"Me too," Randy said and winked. And Randy meant it. He squeezed the lube and rubbed it across his own entrance, letting his fingers slip in slightly.

Sheamus found this incredibly hot - Randy getting his own body ready for his cock. Sheamus reached for the lube but Randy pulled it away and squeezed more into his palm. He reached for Sheamus' cock and began stroking the lube on thickly. Sheamus moaned as Randy coated his member. Randy started pulling Sheamus closer and was guiding the slick cock to his opening.

"Should I just be still and let you do everything?" Sheamus teased Randy.

"That could work," Randy moaned, easing himself onto Sheamus' hard dick – letting it fill him slowly. Sheamus pumped forward slightly but allowed Randy to fuck his cock for the most part.

Randy was so into Sheamus that he couldn't stop himself from taking over. Sheamus held Randy's strong legs over his shoulders and watched the hot scene of Randy moving up and down his erection. He liked the new sensation of being "topped from the bottom." Randy was running the show.

Moaning and moving fast, Randy rode Sheamus' dick hard. Sliding forward and back from underneath felt great. He was moving so that his sensitive prostate gland was getting rocked.

So turned on by Randy's hot bobbing on him, Sheamus couldn't stand it anymore and took over, thrusting hard into Randy. Randy melted under him and loved letting Sheamus take control. He savored every hard thrust and grabbed his own cock to jerk himself while getting fucked.

"You want to cum so bad, don't ya?" Sheamus teased Randy.

"Fuck yes," Randy moaned and jerked himself quickly. Sheamus sped up and banged Randy hard. He groaned as he thrust in and felt himself on the edge of an orgasm.

"I'm so close," Sheamus whispered roughly. "Get off for me."

Just the way Sheamus talked to him made Randy explode. He pumped his hot semen out onto his abs. Sheamus moaned loudly and pumped hard, getting off with several hard thrusts.

Sheamus collapsed beside Randy and both were quiet aside from panting that began to subside.

Although he was satisfied from the sex, Sheamus felt a bit of sadness inside him. He dreaded Wednesday when Randy would leave for Vancouver. He brushed his fingers down Randy's arm and already missed the feeling of his warm skin. He already missed everything about Randy.


	26. Chapter 26

Wednesday morning, Sheamus awoke early after a restless sleep. He looked over to Randy who was lying on his back, the sheet pulled down revealing his muscular torso. Sheamus wanted to touch Randy and be close to him before they had to part. It was still several hours before Randy would head to the airport and make his way to Vancouver to resume filming "12 Rounds: Reloaded." Sheamus would fly to Tampa for a few days; empty house, empty bed.

"Are you staring at me?" Randy said groggily opening one eye and looking at Sheamus.

"How did you know?" Sheamus was surprised by Randy's sudden awakening.

"I sense these things," Randy quipped. "It's a Viper thing."

"Yeah right," Sheamus joked and gave a Randy a light shove. "More like luck."

"Actually," Randy replied and shoved Sheamus back, "you were breathing in my face and might I say, 'yuck!'"

"Fuck you," Sheamus said laughing.

Randy smoothed a hand down Sheamus pale arm. "Brush your teeth and we'll see."

"You too, jackass," Sheamus joked and climbed over Randy who groaned and cursed playfully.


	27. Chapter 27

Their morning goodbye sex had been passionate but quiet. Randy seemed enthusiastic about having Sheamus top him and had asked him to make it last. They moved slowly together until getting too excited and both having strong orgasms. There was something about not seeing each other until Monday that had made their time together more intense.

Sheamus held onto Randy until he could no longer stay and had to take a taxi to the airport. After Randy left, Sheamus sat in the quiet of the room. He was already lonely and hated feeling so desperate. He jumped when someone knocked on the door and he smiled thinking Randy had come back. Maybe he forgot something or was going to tell Sheamus that he could go on the trip after all. Sheamus opened the door and his smile faded.

"What's the craic, fella?" CM Punk asked him with a lopsided grin. "Ah, the Irish. Beer-drinking white trash. God love 'em." Punk said and laughed snidely.

"Yeah, that'll get you in my pants," Sheamus said sarcastically. "What do ya want, Punk?"

"Just making the rounds. Seeing who I can steal from the Smackdown roster to do a few house shows this weekend. You up for it?"

"Are you gonna be there?" This was Sheamus' way of saying "no."

"Of course. I'm the star of the show," Punk bowed slightly. "But seriously, I want you to come." Punk seemed sincere. "No homo," he added and winked.

"Homo," Sheamus said back and laughed.

"Well, yeah, pretty much," Punk joked. "So, will you join the Raw World Tour? I won't hit on you with your precious off filming the scraps Cena left."

Sheamus chose to ignore the rude comment regarding Randy's project and considered it. "Okay, I can do Friday and Saturday."

"Cool," Punk turned to walk away and suddenly turned back to Sheamus. "Can I ask you something to satisfy my own curiosity?"

Sheamus huffed impatiently, "What?"

Punk stepped a little too much into Sheamus' personal space and stared at him intently, "Is there some secret to getting, how did you put it? _ In your pants_. Is there?"

Sheamus closed the space between the two of them even more and hovered just in front of Punk. "Yeah, there is," he said in a low sexy voice looking down at Punk who actually looked taken aback. Sheamus leaned close to Punk, his lips brushed his ear. "You have to be Randy. Fuckin. Orton." Sheamus gave Punk a light shove and shut the door in his face.

Far from amused, Punk stood facing the door for a moment. "Like I said, white trash," he said angrily and walked away. The slight touch from Sheamus' lips had gotten him hard but the sensation was quickly gone. Punk got on the elevator and punched the bank of numbers, hitting his floor number and a few others.

"Fine, be a little bitch. Makes it so much sweeter when I fuck you," Punk said through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. The doors shut.


	28. Chapter 28

_*Sheamus shoe size. He has said 13; Cole has said 14. Let's not split hairs :)_

On Friday, Sheamus joined the Raw roster in Washington State to do a couple of house shows. He loved performing and with Randy gone, it made the days go quicker.

At the hotel he stepped on the elevator and Punk stepped on immediately after him.

"How 'ya?" Punk mocked.

As the doors closed, Sheamus put his big size 13* in between them and stepped off, pulling his bag behind him.

"What?" Punk asked, getting ahead and walking backwards.

"You're a stalker," Sheamus said stoically. "You waited for me to go up to my room."

"What kind of pedestal do you put yourself on?" Punk said, growing angry. "That was a coincidence."

"Whatever," Sheamus replied and kicked the door to the stairs open. Heads turned and people murmured. They quickly looked away when Sheamus eyed them. "Now fuck off, Punk." Sheamus picked his bag up and began the ascent to the fourth floor. He looked around to make sure Punk didn't follow. He found himself alone in the stairwell.

At the first landing, he threw down his bag and sat. "Dammit," Sheamus muttered realizing he had left Punk behind only to face eight flights; four floors of stairs. He put his head in his hands, feeling a dull ache in his temples. He knew that if Randy were around, he wouldn't have a headache. He was even surprising himself with how badly he missed him.

The door opened slowly and Punk stuck his head in. "Sheamus?" he said softly.

"God! What? What? What the fuck do you want?" Sheamus' voice echoed throughout the stairwell.

"I wanted to tell you 'I'm sorry' and just check on you. Can I come up there?"

"Dude, whatever," Sheamus was thinking seriously of getting out of his commitment to the show and flying straight back home.

"Hey," Punk whispered and reached out for Sheamus' shoulder. The moment it made contact, Sheamus slapped it off hard and stood, ready for a fight.

"Touch me again," Sheamus thundered. "Do it. I dare ya. I'll hit you so hard, your whole family tree will shake."

Punk quickly pulled his hand back and looked down, his shoulders began shaking. He could no longer stifle his laughter and let it out. It was amplified by the surroundings.

"Those sayings," Punk choked out through tears of laughter. "They're so fucking corny."

Sheamus began to laugh a little and sat back down. "I'm tense," he said, as his expression grew serious. "I can't breathe around you."

Punk took a seat a few steps down, making sure not to touch Sheamus. "And Randy? You can breathe around him?"

"Easily," Sheamus replied, a calm smile came over his face. He looked down and felt himself on the verge of tears. "Fuck," he cursed. He took breaths to control his overwhelming emotion.

"You miss him a lot," Punk said and Sheamus found he'd moved quietly up the stairs and was sitting on the landing with him.

Sheamus didn't answer and continued looking down, trying to quell the tears that wear welling in his eyes. Slowly, Punk slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't feel _me_ family tree shaking," Punk joked. "Guess this okay."

Sheamus barely laughed and didn't hit Punk as he'd threatened. As long as Punk could act like a friend and not like a horny jerk, Sheamus didn't mind spending time with him.

"Hey," Punk said softly, shaking Sheamus a little. "Come on, now. You're fine. Right?"

"Yeah," Sheamus said shrugging. He had pulled himself together and only a tiny bit of wetness rimmed his eyes. He looked at Punk and smiled slightly.

Quickly, Punk closed the gap between them and took Sheamus' lips in a kiss. He felt Sheamus return the kiss and pull him closer. For only seconds, they kissed and Sheamus pulled away. He stood and grabbed his bag.

"You took advantage," He said to Punk angrily. "You are like a vulture, waiting for your prey to become weak."

He opened the door to the hallway and looked back at Punk. "I don't want you like that. So stop pretending to be my friend."

Sheamus disappeared through the door, heading back to the elevators. Punk leaned back on his arms and smiled. He could feel Sheamus' resistance crumbling.


	29. Chapter 29

As Punk sat in the stairwell smiling at his latest movement towards his conquest, Sheamus, someone else was nearby. After evading a hoard of fangirls by ducking into the stairwell, Cody Rhodes had heard the entire exchange between Punk and Sheamus. When he heard Sheamus exit, he descended the couple of flights between he and Punk.

"What do you think your doing, Punk?" Cody asked, startling Punk.

"I was deep in thought before you snuck upon me," he answered sharply.

"Why are you fucking with Sheamus? You know he's taken. Very taken," Cody said sternly.

"Why don't you mind your own business, o' dashing one?" Punk retorted.

"Because Randy is one of my best friends and he's happy," Cody answered angrily. "You're pissed because Randy dumped you after some one-night stand so now you want to get him back by trying to steal Sheamus. 'Trying' is the operative word." Cody glared at Punk.

Punk just smirked, "We'll see." He rose to leave and Cody blocked his way.

"I'll be watching you," Cody warned. "If I have to, I'll tell Randy."

For a moment, Punk looked nervous and then shook it off. He pushed past Cody and out into the lobby of the hotel. Cody followed shortly after, vowing to keep an eye on Punk and Sheamus. He refused to see his friend, Randy, get hurt.


	30. Chapter 30

As Sheamus worked the ring Sunday night, his only thought was that tomorrow, he'd see Randy. He couldn't wait to welcome him back.

When Sheamus returned to his hotel room, he relaxed with a shower. He had slipped into loose-fitting gym shorts and a tee and flipped through the tv channels, absently. Dread filled him when there was a knock on the door.

"Fuckin Punk," he muttered and made his way to the door. He jerked it open. "What do you … Oh, I'm sorry. What's up, Cody?"

"Can I talk to you?" Cody had a serious look on his face and Sheamus waved him in.

Cody sat down and spoke to Sheamus about the situation with Punk. He explained how Punk and Randy had a one-night stand and Sheamus indicated that he knew about it.

Cody went on to tell Sheamus that Randy had dumped Punk after that night but Punk was angry and tried to get Randy back in bed. It wasn't about love or caring. Punk just hated to lose. And now, he was targeting Sheamus as revenge. He wanted to win.

"Does that make sense?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Sheamus agreed. "It actually seems just like Punk, to be honest."

"Drama," Cody sighed. "This place is worse than 'Jersey Shore.'" He laughed and Sheamus smiled at his comparison.

Cody's phone vibrated and he looked the text, smiling. "I'm going to my room," Cody told him, still smiling. "You have a good night. No, a great night." Cody beamed.

"Well, you too, Cody," Sheamus replied, finding Cody's demeanor a little odd. Cody opened the door and Sheamus exhaled sharply and smiled brightly. There, in a tight tee and jeans was Randy, holding his bag.

"Told ya," Cody said and patted Sheamus' arm. He turned and shook hands and embraced Randy. "You two have a great night." Cody smiled and left them alone.

"Get in here," Sheamus said grabbing Randy's arm. They embraced tightly and Sheamus planted kisses on Randy's neck. "So glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you," Randy said smiling and pulled Sheamus in to kiss him. Their lips met and both melted into the kiss. Randy dropped his bag and wrapped both arms around Sheamus. Sheamus held Randy tightly and got into the hot kiss. Their lips parted and each tasted the other's tongues. Sheamus sucked slightly at the tip of Randy's tongue, teasing him.

"Mm," Randy moaned without breaking the kiss. He loved Sheamus' lips, his tongue, his hot kisses.

They moved against one another as they kissed, getting turned on and running their hands all over each other. Sheamus pulled away and looked at Randy with loving eyes. "Thank you for coming back tonight. I needed you."

"I want to be here," Randy said and punctuated his statement with a kiss. "But thank Cody. He booked my flight, paid for it and made sure I got here tonight." Randy smiled.

"Oh man," Sheamus smiled and pulled Randy close. "I have to thank Cody tomorrow." He kissed Randy lightly.

"Cody told me you've been down. You know this is temporary," Randy told Sheamus, looking at him intently. "Please stop, well, being like this. I am doing something that I'm enjoying and proud of. I need your support."

Sheamus looked down, feeling selfish and ashamed. He was stomping on Randy's joy a little. He was realizing that having Randy not be trouble and pull himself together was a bit more challenging than he'd expected. He had been used to cleaning up Randy's messes and taking care of him. Now, Randy didn't need him. In a strange way, Sheamus missed being Randy's guardian. He felt left out and unneeded.

"To be honest witcha, I think I need to get used to you being mature and taking of yourself." Sheamus smiled and winked but Randy knew he was serious.

"Listen to me," Randy grasped Sheamus face as he spoke. "I will always need you." He lightly kissed Sheamus. "I need you … right now."


	31. Chapter 31

Randy pulled Sheamus to the bed and pushed him down so that Sheamus was sitting on the edge. Randy remained standing and gave his boyfriend a smoldering look. He slowly slipped his shirt off and let it slide from his hand to the floor. He ran his hands lightly down his chest and onto his abs. He ran one of his hands down the fly of jeans, rubbing his growing erection.

"You like?" Randy whispered in a sexy voice. Sheamus just nodded, looking at Randy with lust-filled eyes.

Randy unfastened his jeans and freed his semi-hard cock. He stroked himself slowly. "Show me how much you missed me," Randy told Sheamus running his free hand through Sheamus' hair.

Sheamus pushed Randy's hand away and began stroking him, moving close. Sheamus brushed his lips across the head of Randy's cock. Clear precum seeped from the tip and Sheamus licked across it with his tongue, and took the warm liquid into his mouth. Randy moaned and pumped his hips, wanting desperately to get into Sheamus' mouth.

"You missed more than that, didn't you?" Randy coaxed and moaned as Sheamus took his cock into his mouth slowly.

Sheamus went down on Randy inch by inch, covering the hard dick in his saliva. He held Randy at bay by not allowing him to push his hips forward and took in the stiff cock at his own slow pace. Randy was frustrated but loved the build up.

Sheamus pulled away, making Randy groan. "Come on, I want you on the bed," Sheamus told him.

Randy took his clothing off as Sheamus did the same. They pulled the comforter back and lay down. They quickly met for a kiss and made out, moaning and pulling at each other.

Without warning, Sheamus pushed Randy onto his back and moved down him. He resumed the blowjob and made Randy moan with pleasure. This time, Sheamus didn't tease as much and took Randy's length in and out swiftly. Randy leaned back and pushed his hips forward, wanting Sheamus to take his cock deep.

Through deep, ragged breaths, Randy moaned, "I want to fuck you so bad." Sheamus moaned onto Randy's cock and sucked more vigorously. "Now," Randy said forcefully. He was pulling at Sheamus to move up.

Sheamus moved up Randy's hard, sculpted torso and kissed him. "Be right back," he said and pecked Randy's mouth.

After retrieving the ever-needed lube, he slid into bed beside Randy. He pulled Randy close and pressed his lips hard against his. Sheamus pressed his fingers hard into Randy's flesh and they kissed passionately. It seemed that every day, every hour of waiting was being made up for in this one kiss. Randy pushed Sheamus onto his back and climbed on top of him, angling his head to taste Sheamus' mouth. Their warm chests were pressed together; Sheamus gripping Randy's back as Randy grasped Sheamus' face.

Randy made his way between Sheamus' thick, luscious thighs and pressed his cock against the tight entry. It was an arousing, teasing feeling that made Sheamus moan hard. He wanted to cover Randy in lube and take every inch. He broke the kiss, panting and squirted lube into his hand. He began massaging it onto Randy's erection and letting it drip between his own buttocks. The warm lube passed over his pucker and he moaned. He rubbed the head of Randy's cock against it, thoroughly soaking his opening.

From sheer need, Randy began pressing forward, trying to enter the tight pucker. Sheamus wanted Randy so much that he welcomed the effort to get inside. He relaxed his body and the lube kept him comfortable as Randy took his time going in. As much as Randy wanted to just pound his boyfriend, he made sure the entry wasn't reckless and painful. He slid his cock in, feeling Sheamus open for him.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus moaned, slowly taking his boyfriend's big member. He loved the feeling. His own cock was rock hard. He groaned as he felt Randy completely bury himself and began pumping shallowly.

Randy adjusted himself and eased back on his knees, pulling Sheamus' legs over his strong shoulders. With each thrust he pumped more of his length. He moaned loudly at the sight of Sheamus beginning to stroke himself.

"I love watching you jerk yourself off," Randy said roughly and pumped deeper. When Sheamus was moaning and breathing hard, Randy fucked him with his entire length, thrusting swiftly.

Having been apart, the sex didn't last long. Sheamus pumped his own cock for a few minutes and was getting off hard. Randy quickly followed, turned on by his boyfriend's hot orgasm.

After a shower together, they lay in bed. Randy rested his head on Sheamus' shoulder and stroked his pale skin. "Were you good while I was gone?" Randy joked.

Sheamus thought of Punk and the few seconds he'd kissed him. He couldn't let such a minor, meaningless slip-up ruin things. "Of course I've been good," he told Randy and kissed the top of his head.

Sheamus hoped keeping the truth from Randy wouldn't be a problem later. Right now all he wanted was this quiet time alone with his boyfriend. He could only pray that Punk wouldn't start trouble the next day in Sacramento.


	32. Chapter 32

_Readers: I neglected my story for an entire week and I apologize. I've written a little flashback style few chapters to cover the week and bring us back to date. Enjoy._

_Sunday, October 14_

Sheamus woke up in the middle of the night. Instinctively, he moved closer to Randy's sleeping body. He pressed his pale chest against Randy's tan, muscled back and brushed the back of Randy's neck with his lips. Randy stirred slightly and was back in deep sleep almost instantly. He'd flown in from Canada late the night before. Sheamus longed to wake Randy with kisses and proceed to taking him roughly. He'd not been inside his boyfriend since Tuesday and as crazy as he was about Randy, that seemed like forever. He planted soft kisses across Randy's shoulders only to have Randy push him away in his sleep. Sheamus relented and rolled onto his back. His cock was uncomfortably stiff. He grew slightly stressed thinking of the last week. He needed Randy to help him release that stress. The past week had been absolutely dramatic.

_Monday, October 8_

_(Going back to a week before this moment with Sheamus and Randy. This is the day after Cody had flown Randy in early to see Sheamus. And of course, it is the day of Raw, which will be live that night in Sacramento, CA.)_

That morning in the gym, Cody was minding his own business working on his abs. He wasn't as big as Randy or Sheamus but was proud of his sculpted look. He worked hard to stay cut and trim.

Meanwhile from across the room, Punk, who didn't give a damn about his abs, eyed Cody; still furious. Punk did slow curls working his biceps; his arms were his area of importance. As he worked out, he just kept thinking of how Cody had intruded on his time with Sheamus – warning Punk to stay away; calling Randy to come down. What did Cody think? Sheamus was some prize virgin that needed his protection.

Several minutes later, when Cody wrapped up his routine and headed for the showers, Punk was right behind him. Punk waited for Cody to start the shower and then slipped into the stall.

"Hey, you looked good in the gym, do-gooder," Punk's tone was snide.

"Holy hell!" Cody yelled. "What the hell? Get out, Punk! You are mentally fucked. Get out."

"Aw, come on, Codes, don't you wanna fool around?" Punk was tickling at Cody's abs.

Cody looked down and saw Punk was hard and shook his head. "Punk, what it is that gets you off? Ambush attacks on guys? I'm not into you at all." He gave Punk a shove. "For fuck's sake, please put your clothes on and get out."

Punk shoved Cody hard and pinned him against the shower wall. "Why aren't you into me?" Punk asked, his eyes narrowed. He licked Cody's chest. "Is it the ink? No wait, you fucked Randy. You must like the ink. When is the last time you had a go at Randy?"

Punk looked up at Cody with mock innocent eyes. He planted a few kisses across Cody's chest. "Did you get a piece of that after he hooked up with 'big red' or maybe you've had a dirty little threesome? Hmm?"

Realizing Cody was simply staring at him, allowing him to make a fool of himself, Punk jerked away. He grasped Cody's face. "Yeah, pretend you don't want it. You can pretend and fucking Sheamus can pretend and you can fuck each other and think of me while you go at it." He pulled away quickly and left Cody standing alone, somewhat in shock.

Cody finished his shower while keeping an eye on the door. He thought Punk really was losing his mind. He dressed quickly after his shower and made his way back to the safety of his room. He didn't think he should tell Sheamus about Punk's behavior but if it got even the slightest bit worse; he'd pull Sheamus aside and tell him about the gym incident.


	33. Chapter 33

CM Punk was bathed in spotlight on Raw. But he actually felt somewhat dizzy. His blood pressure may well have been skyrocketing. He'd tried all day to calm down but he grew more and more enraged with Cody, with Sheamus, with the entire situation. He became more and more certain that Cody was probably hooking up with Sheamus and just didn't want Punk moving in on his territory.

That Cody, with his dashing bullshit, he'd never given Punk the time of day. The few times Punk had approached him and offered conversation or innocent flirting, Cody had blown him off.

But when Punk had moved on and managed to hook up with Randy, he found out Cody had already "been there, done that" too. He remembered how Randy had wanted nothing to do with him after their one-night tryst. Looking back, Punk began to think that Cody had intervened. He had absolutely no proof or reason to think this but he was quickly beginning to accept it as truth. So, in Punk's new demented version of reality, Cody had stolen both Randy and, now, Sheamus from him. He wanted to choke Cody; albeit with his cock. Cody seemed to be begging for a hate-fuck and Punk liked it just like that.

Punk tried to pull himself together and get back into character. He was doing a live TV show. He did his best to look his part as Mr. Mahon fired off at him from the ring. The bright light was giving him a headache and he was infuriated. The entire day had been shit.

"If one of these stupid motherfuckers pushes me again . . . ," Punk thought as the fans or anti-fans closed in on him. Just then a shove from his right rocked him and he was pushed a few inches. He was trying to stay in character while teetering on the arena steps. And where was security? He should have been frightened but instead he was just getting more and more angry.

There were more taunts and some light pushes and then a bump to the back of his head. Punk snapped. He forgot about being on TV and forgot that Vince and he were doing a bit. He forgot everything and instinctively turned and elbowed the first guy he could get. He gave the guy an elbow to the head and then aimed for his face, brushing it with the palm of his hand as the fan fell backwards.

Punk whipped back around to finish the segment with Vince. Slack-jawed fans surrounded him but he seemed oblivious to them. Punk felt much better actually. He did his part of the act between he and Mr. Mahon and left the area as Raw wrapped. Security was now questioning the fan that Punk had hit. Punk had already forgotten about it and he wandered backstage feeling relieved and once again thinking of ways to get to Sheamus or to Cody. He laughed to himself as he played eenie-meanie-minie-mo in his mind for which cock he wanted to ride.

"Punk, you just tagged that guy! What the fuck?" A crewmember said, shocked.

Under his breath, Punk muttered, "And I don't give a flying fuck." He laughed to himself and strode to the locker room, the strap over his shoulder.

Cody stepped out in front of Punk having just heard of the debacle with the fan. He glared at Punk. "You're looking awfully entitled."

Punk's arrogant smile was instantly replaced with a look of rage. He was swiftly in Cody's face and threw his title belt down. "Say something again, pretty boy!" Punk yelled. Cody stood his ground. Punk repeated, "Say something!"

Before a fight could erupt, most of the locker room was in the hall and between the two Superstars. As they pulled Punk away, he continued yelling, "You wanna bring it, Cody? Anytime, you meddling little fuck."

Finally, Punk quieted down and snatched his title belt from the hands of David Otunga. "Gimme that," Punk hissed and shoved Otunga.

"Punk, I just picked it up because you'd dropped …" Otunga tried to say.

"Shut the fuck up, Poindexter," Punk snapped and turned away. He strode away leaving the other roster members completely confused.

Randy had come out after hearing Punk yelling at Cody. He patted Cody on the back. "What the hell was that?"

Cody didn't want to tell Randy about Punk's obsession with nailing Sheamus and he made something up, "He's just touchy with everybody, I guess. I don't know. Fuck him."

"He's a dick," Randy said, shaking his head. "So, me and Sheamus are going to eat. Want to come?"

Cody smiled, "Sure. Very cool."


	34. Chapter 34

After a nice meal with Cody, Sheamus and Randy were alone; and glad to be. Almost immediately after entering their hotel room, they'd started kissing roughly, each taking control from the other. It was a hot struggle as they pushed and shoved at each other, pulling clothes off as they made out. Sheamus jerked Randy to him hard and devoured his mouth. Randy pushed Sheamus away and dove for his neck, licking and biting at the pale skin. They breathed hard and grunted, both rock hard and wanting to top the other.

Through his loud breathing, Sheamus whispered roughly to Randy, "I'm gonna throw you down and fuck you right."

Randy slapped a hand over Sheamus' mouth. "Not going to happen. I'm gonna pound your ass and make you love it." Sheamus moaned. He loved Randy's aggressive nature. But he wasn't going to give in so easily.

Sheamus pushed Randy hard against the wall and pinned him at the wrists. Both were down to just underwear and he grinded his hard cock against Randy's and kissed hard against his neck. "I don't think so, baby," Sheamus said into Randy's ear. He was back to Randy's neck taking the tan skin between his lips and sucking. He could feel the fight leaving Randy's body as he relaxed and allowed Sheamus to hold him against the wall. Randy was moaning, achingly hard and wanted his cock to be touched.

"Please suck me," he purred in his red-haired boyfriend's ear. "Then you can take me anyway you want to."

"I'll take you anyway I want no matter what," Sheamus told Randy roughly and licked across his chest. "But I definitely want to suck that fat cock first." Randy groaned loudly at the hot comment. Sheamus pulled Randy to the bed, pulling at his underwear as they lay down. Randy quickly jerked them off and Sheamus got nude as well.

Sheamus pushed Randy onto his back and climbed on top of him, pressing his lips hard against Randy's; pushing his tongue into Randy's warm mouth. Sheamus moaned as he kissed Randy, savoring the delicious flavor of his hot boyfriend's lips. He wanted to kiss Randy on and on but he knew that Randy was aching to have his cock sucked. He kissed down Randy's muscled chest and then planted soft kisses down his abs.

With his palms pressed against Randy's strong thighs, Sheamus licked the length of Randy's penis. Randy rolled his hips and exhaled loudly. Sheamus teasingly licked Randy several times and then took the leaking head of Randy's swollen cock into his lips. Randy moaned loudly and tried to push himself into Sheamus' mouth but Sheamus was holding him down and taking his time.

"Oh fuck. More," Randy pleaded. "Take it all." Sheamus went a little further down Randy's length but still withheld what Randy wanted so badly. "Please, go all the way," Randy whined, pumping his hips forward. Sheamus returned Randy's gesture from earlier and clapped his hand over Randy's mouth, making it clear that Randy should shut up and enjoy what he was getting.

Randy writhed and moaned as Sheamus slowly took his cock into his mouth, a little at a time. Sheamus reached the base, nearly gagging on Randy's big penis. He began sucking his way back up and pulled away at the tip.

"Fuck. Don't stop," Randy begged. Sheamus licked the head of Randy's cock and then began sucking it like Randy really wanted. Bobbing his head up and down, Sheamus sucked Randy's thick length thoroughly. The stimulation was making Randy crazy as Sheamus edged him to an orgasm.

Sheamus could feel that Randy was close and he slowly pulled away; wanting Randy to cum while he was getting fucked. Sheamus pulled himself up onto his knees and positioned himself between Randy's spread thighs.


	35. Chapter 35

In the heat of the moment, Sheamus didn't feel like looking for the lube and he coated his fingers with his own saliva and found Randy's tight entrance. He slipped the tip of his finger into Randy's warmth. With his left hand, he began to stroke Randy's cock. He pushed his finger in deeper as he pumped Randy and was quickly deep inside and fingering him in time with the strokes. Randy had his eyes clenched shut and moaned. He let out a small groan when Sheamus entered him with a second finger but didn't want the sensation to end. Randy allowed Sheamus to widen him without lube. The texture of Sheamus' skin was rough and tactile and felt good in his body.

Sheamus withdrew his fingers and spit into his palm. He slicked his cock and ran more saliva across Randy's tight entry. He began pushing his engorged cock into Randy's hot tunnel.

"Is this too rough for you?" Sheamus asked Randy as he slowly continued pushing his member into Randy's tightness.

Randy grasped Sheamus' forearms, "I like it. It's a little rough but I like it." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Sheamus buried his cock in his body.

"Oh fuck. You feel so fuckin tight," Sheamus moaned. "There's no way I'm gonna last long." He could already feel wonderful pressure building in his balls. Randy's tight body hugged his cock and he fought for control. "Oh God. Mm." Sheamus took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He began to thrust with very shallow strokes.

Randy groaned at a low volume although this pain was very close to pleasure. He savored the feel of Sheamus against him without the artificial barrier of lubricant. It wasn't something he wanted all the time but occasionally he wanted to enjoy this primal sensation. He began stroking his own cock and groaned again as Sheamus began making his strokes long – using his entire length.

As Sheamus worked his cock deep into Randy, he repeatedly had to shake off the feeling of reaching orgasm. Randy was so tight; his body seemed to grip Sheamus. He knew that Randy was in a bit of discomfort but fucking him like this felt so good that couldn't stop himself from thrusting hard and deep. Randy hissed every time Sheamus slammed into him but he wanted it and made that very clear.

"Your cock feels so fucking huge," Randy whispered roughly. "This is going to make me cum hard as fuck."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna cum hard for me?" Sheamus asked in a low, sexy tone. "I want to see that. Cum for me. Now."

Randy jerked his cock nonstop and savored the hot friction of his partner's cock in his body. He was close to panting and began to shake. His cock erupted and warm seed splattered on his stomach.

At the sight of Randy's sticky cum, Sheamus was quickly getting off, filling Randy with a hot load of semen.

They were deep asleep quickly after the intense sex. It had been exhausting and amazing. They needed the rest. They'd be off to the Smackdown taping in the morning.


	36. Chapter 36

_Tuesday October 9, day of Smackdown taping_

The trip from Sacramento to San Jose was just under two hours and Sheamus and Randy decided to drive.

They were almost ready to head out when Randy made a suggestion. "Hey, how about Cody rides with us?"

"Sure, that'll be fun," Sheamus agreed. Lately, Cody had been a real help to him and he appreciated it a great deal.

"Fuck, my phone's dead. Screw it, I'm going to his room," Randy told Sheamus and pecked him on the lips quickly before leaving.

Sheamus busied himself putting his last few toiletries in his bag and was oblivious to Punk who had entered the room. Punk moved behind Sheamus and ran his hands up his broad back.

"I thought you were going to get Cody," Sheamus laughed. "Are you trying to fuck me?"

"That would be hot," Punk whispered.

Sheamus jerked away. "Fuck! What are you doing in here?" Sheamus was completely confused. "How the hell?"

"Your door didn't shut. Can you believe that? Ninety-nine percent of the time, those hotel doors close. I guess I was meant to be here," Punk said with a coy grin. He was quickly in Sheamus' face. "You're so lonely when he leaves. You need a friend."

Sheamus pulled away. "Randy is coming right back. You need to get the fuck out."

"How about I come and visit you in Tampa?" Punk offered, running his palm down Sheamus' strong chest.

"No! You've lost your mind, seriously. Has CM Punk the character overtaken the real you? Or is this who you really are? An arrogant, mean, deceitful, heartless prick." Sheamus snapped.

"I love it when you get mad. You look so hot," Punk purred. He tried to kiss Sheamus and was pushed away.

Punk headed for the door. He wanted to avoid Randy. He turned back to Sheamus before slipping out the door. "Maybe I'll see ya in Florida." He winked and was gone.

"Fuck," Sheamus said, his breath heavy. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. This was becoming out of control. He couldn't tell Randy. That jealous streak that ran so strongly through Randy might blame Sheamus.

Later in the afternoon, Randy, Sheamus and Cody were cruising with Cody at the wheel. It was a nice drive. They had a great chemistry as friends and joked and laughed almost the whole trip.

"Dude I gotta piss," Randy said from the backseat. "And don't say anything funny. If I laugh, I'm going to piss my pants."

Laughter erupted from the front as Sheamus and Cody found Randy's plea to be funny. He began laughing and cursing. "Seriously, shut up," Randy said through laughter. He suddenly shouted, "Gas station! Stop!"

"Should I stop?" Cody asked Sheamus.

"I don't know, man. We want to make good time. This could hold us back," Sheamus said back.

"Stop the car, fucker," Randy joked, punching Cody in the arm.

While Randy went into the gas station to go to the restroom and grab a sparkling water for Cody, Sheamus took the opportunity to tell Cody what Punk had threatened.

"So he actually said he might come to your house? Fuck. He's demented," Cody said, shaking his head. He thought for a moment. "Well, you know what? Let him go all the way to Tampa. You'll be in Canada with Randy. So the joke's on Punk."

Sheamus looked down, his face suddenly filled with sadness. Cody bit his tongue, feeling guilty. "You aren't going. I didn't know. I'm sorry," Cody said honestly.

"It's okay," Sheamus said, faking a smile. "You know, his family is going again. So maybe next week."

Cody felt lost as how to comfort Sheamus and then he suddenly brightened. "Hey, how about I come down? We can have a gentlemen's week," Cody laughed. "We can go to the cigar bar and drink scotch and live like proper gentlemen. It'd be fun."

"You're serious?" Sheamus looked at Cody with his eyebrows raised.

"Sure, I am," Cody was beaming. "You need to do some upscale living, man. Do some 007-type shit."

Sheamus smiled at Cody's enthusiasm for this "gentlemen's week." It did sound like something a little different. "You're a diva, Cody," he joked. "But yeah, I'll give it a go." He got serious as he said, "But don't tell Randy. I'd have to explain why you're coming down and then the whole Punk thing would come up. I just can't deal with that yet."

"Um, in this case, I see your point but I don't like keeping a secret from Randy," Cody seemed to be thinking it over. "Okay, as a favor to you as a friend, I'll keep quiet."

"Thanks, man. Seriously," Sheamus was grateful. "So 'gentlemen's week' is official."

"Very cool. But we'll also hit the gym, hang out in some pubs and beat Punk's ass," Cody said, winking.

"Now, you're speaking my language, fella," Sheamus chuckled.

Randy returned to the car and handed Cody his Pellegrino water. "Here ya go, your highness," Randy joked.

"Randy, come on, sparkling water is a gentlemen's drink," Sheamus said from the front seat and he and Cody chuckled.

"Well, then gentlemen," Randy said in mock aggravation. "Get us to the fucking arena."

"As you wish, sir," Cody played along and they were back on the road.


	37. Chapter 37

Smackdown had gone well without any major drama and Randy and Sheamus quickly retired to their room to spend one more night together before Randy had to leave.

There had been no words between them but the looks they were giving each other said enough. Sheamus began undressing while looking at Randy intensely. Randy followed. They moved to each other and pressed their bodies close. Sheamus gently grasped Randy's face and kissed his lips softly. Randy returned the kiss and ran his hands down Sheamus' back. Sheamus angled his head and took Randy's lips, pulling tenderly at them with his own. He parted his lips slightly as did Randy and their tongues met softly. As he kissed Randy, the need in Sheamus grew stronger and he kissed more passionately, taking Randy in hot, strong kisses.

Sheamus broke the kiss and pushed gently at Randy. They both lay back on the bed and Sheamus was quickly on top of Randy and back to tasting Randy's sweet lips. Randy welcomed his boyfriend's dominant position on top of him. He was moaning low in his throat and his cock was solid. He could feel Sheamus was erect and pumping slowly against Randy.

Without any words, Sheamus pulled the lube from the nightstand. Even though the primal sex they'd had before was hot, lube brought that warm, slick sensation that felt so good. He sat back on his knees and eyed Randy's beautiful body. Randy moaned as Sheamus pushed his strong thighs wide apart. Sheamus smoothed his hand down Randy's inner thigh and trailed his finger gently between Randy's smooth cheeks. With one hand, Sheamus pulled Randy's cheek to the side and he popped the cap on the lube. He poured lube directly onto Randy's exposed pucker. Randy moaned and rolled his hips slightly as the warm liquid coated his entrance. Sheamus quickly had a well-slicked finger rubbing firmly against Randy's tight opening. He felt so primal and turned on and got off on watching his own fingers play with Randy's little pucker. He rubbed his index finger across it over and over, making Randy squirm. He finally began entering by slipping the tip of his well-lubed finger into the hot space. He moved it steadily forward and watched his finger become completely buried. He slid it back and then pushed it in again, speeding up as he continued the motion. Randy moaned and arched his back slightly. Sheamus swiftly pumped his finger, feeling Randy loosen. After several minutes, Sheamus began pushing his slick middle finger in beside his other. He found Randy to be quite tight. He thought that maybe it was the stress of shooting the film, doing shows and trying balance relationships. He started forcing Randy's body to open for him. Randy groaned but didn't tell him to stop. Sheamus aggressively forced both fingers into Randy's tight ass. All he could think of was how good that tight little space was going to feel around his stiff cock. His fingers filled Randy and was immediately working them in and out. The motion was slow but his forward thrusts were solid and firm, making Randy grunt. Deep inside Randy, he spread his fingers slightly and worked on making him relax. Randy began stroking his own cock while Sheamus totally controlled him. He loved it.

Sheamus worked Randy's body relentlessly, using his fingers to fuck Randy's ass. He had begun using his fingers like scissors, forcing Randy's sweet little entrance to open wider and wider. Sheamus felt like his cock was going to burst it was so hard. The feeling of Randy's body hugging his fingers, the scene of Randy stroking his own cock and lifting his hips; it was too hot. He removed his fingers, deciding Randy was ready. And at this point, even if Randy wasn't completely ready, Sheamus was getting his cock in that tight hole even if he had to force it in. Randy was ripe for the taking and he was going to fuck him hard and without mercy. He was so turned on, so animalistic.

Sheamus slicked his cock with lube and moved against Randy's entrance, already pushing in. Sheamus moaned as Randy's hole spread open for him, taking the head of his cock inside. He moved his hard member in at a steady pace, pushing past any resistance. When he felt Randy contract his muscles, he didn't stop as he usually did. He kept forcing his cock up Randy's ass while Randy whined and tried to breath deeply through the pain. He felt wildly turned on, dominating his hot boyfriend. He had total control – putting Randy through pain so that he could please him. When he was buried completely, he gave Randy a few swift, hard thrusts.

"Ohh," Randy whined in pain, but he kept stroking his rock-hard dick and writhing underneath Sheamus.

With Randy's legs hoisted over his shoulders, Sheamus backed the length of his cock out of Randy and trust back in hard. Again Randy whined. Sheamus wanted to hear that sound again and again. He continued pulling out slowly and then slamming back into Randy's body. Each time, Randy yelped or whined or made some hot noise of pain mixed with pleasure. He didn't fight it but just lay there and took it hard from Sheamus. He liked being controlled and slightly abused by his boyfriend. Sheamus sped the motion up to one that pleased him and he drilled Randy continuously.

Minutes passed slowly on the clock and Sheamus still hadn't cum. He was fighting like mad to control himself. He didn't want this to end. Randy was whimpering now, his hole battered and sore from Sheamus' big cock. He was amazed that Sheamus had managed to keep fucking him for such a long period. The lube was wearing away and every rough stroke made him burn inside. Still, there was something immensely hot about the sex and he'd put off cumming for as long as possible. While Sheamus pumped him hard, he sped up stroking his cock, ready to bring things to a hot finish. He only hoped that Sheamus wouldn't continue pounding him long after he came. The discomfort would be horrible. "Oh fuck," Randy breathed. He loved knowing that Sheamus had control of him. "Oh fuck," he whined again and jacked himself quickly. He clenched his eyes shut and hot semen spurted from his cock. He moaned and pumped it out, coating his hand in cum.

Seeing this made Sheamus lose it. He banged Randy hard, growling. His cock released the pent up pleasure and he pumped Randy full of thick seed. He rocked gently into Randy until he was completely spent and withdrew. He lay back beside Randy. Neither spoke, but both were totally satisfied. Randy couldn't help but wonder if Sheamus was angry with him for going back to Canada and subconsciously expressed it through the rough, somewhat painful sex. If that was how Sheamus expressed anger, he might want to piss him off more often.


	38. Chapter 38

_Wednesday October 10_

It was easier to say goodbye to Randy this time. Still, Sheamus had kissed him and held him as long as possible. When Randy left, Sheamus shook the sadness off and texted Cody.

Sitting in First Class still on the tarmac, Sheamus was completely in shock of how travel with Cody went. Moments before, after the door had closed, Cody had stood and gone into full "dashing" mode. He addressed the passengers on the small US Airways Express flight, which was at capacity with around 50 on board.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and gentlemen," Cody said smiling, in character. Everyone looked at him, some amused, some thinking he was crazy. "Hello, I am your dashing host, Cody Rhodes. My Irish friend here and I are about to embark on a Gentlemen's Week and we'd like to start by having a toast with all of you."

Whispers and murmurs carried throughout the plane, some people clapped, some laughed. "So, after we take off," Cody continued. "Every one have a drink on me." The entire cabin erupted in applause and some good-natured shouting. "My friend and I are having champagne and I suggest you do the same. However, you can't all be dashing so get whatever trashy beverage you enjoy. Thank you." He sat down and again everyone clapped. The flight was getting off to a great start.

Right then, Sheamus knew he'd have a great time with Cody. He turned to Cody who was smiling playfully. "We're gonna have a blast, fella," Sheamus said, smiling. "So Cody, is this 'gentlemen's week' thing like an American thing?"

Cody answered without cracking a smile, "Oh no, it isn't. I totally made it up … like two days ago." He broke into a grin. "But it sounds fun, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sheamus replied and gave Cody a playful fist bump.

The flight had been a blast. The flight attendant may have been a little overwhelmed at having to add up the cost of all the drinks Cody bought but he was all smiles when Cody gave him a generous tip. At the end of the flight, passengers were yelling, "Thanks, Cody!" "You rock, Cody" and other sentiments of appreciation.

The flight attendant approached Cody at the end of the flight for an autograph and he wanted a picture with Sheamus. He was a wrestling fan but didn't want to bother them during the flight. They obliged and Cody even produced a glossy of himself from a folder in his bag. He gave one to the flight attendant and another for the guy's son.

As they walked up the jet way, Sheamus turned to Cody. "You carry glossies of yourself? Seriously, fella?"

"Hey, I'm in demand," Cody quipped. "And see how happy he was? And his kid is gonna love it."

"Yeah, he has a son," Sheamus said winking. "I thought all male flight attendants were gay." He was joking. Besides, these days, gay people had kids too.

Cody seemed to be pondering. "You know what I think? I think you should carry glossies too."

"Deep thinking, Cody. Very deep," Sheamus teased him.


	39. Chapter 39

Cody's self-proclaimed 'gentlemen's week' had been a more fun than Sheamus expected. They'd gone out every night, Cody dressed in a suit and Sheamus wearing his casual-chic vests and flat caps.

The first day, Cody had insisted on going to Armani to buy a new suit. He picked up a stylish tie and a new shirt and then he saw another suit … by the end of the shopping trip, Cody needed help carrying all of his new clothes.

Their last night going out, they had gone to the cigar bar. Before the night was over, a crowd had gathered in their area of the lounge and Cody and Sheamus regaled the new-found friends with tales of wrestling, world travel and some things that Cody just made up. They'd puffed on cigars, drank bourbon and mingled until the place closed.

When the cab dropped them off, they both made their way in and crashed. Cody was still wearing his suit.

The following morning, Sheamus found Cody sitting on the deck wearing sunglasses and drinking coffee. He was wearing his gym clothes. Sheamus opened the door, "We goin to the gym?"

"Oh my God, please stop yelling," Cody said holding his hand up in a "Stop!" motion.

"I'm not yelling. I'm speaking low," Sheamus grinned. Cody was a hangover baby just like Randy.

"You're doing it again," Cody said sipping his coffee. "Don't speak."

Sheamus made his way outside. "Ah, you Americans and your hangovers."

Cody remained silent but flipped him off. Sheamus grinned, "Come on in, try Sheamus' hangover remedy."

Cody slipped the sunglasses down and looked over them at Sheamus, "Seriously?"

Sheamus stood, "Come on."

Inside he gave Cody a liter of water, 2 aspirins and another cup of coffee. "This works for Randy."

Cody sat on the sofa for a while and he seemed to be feeling better. He returned to the kitchen for more coffee.

"Better?" Sheamus asked him.

"Yeah, actually," Cody said without wincing in pain. "So this is what you give Randy? Good enough for him, good enough for me."

"I miss him," Sheamus said quietly and reached for the coffee pot. He began to pour it into Cody's cup and accidentally spilled it onto the counter and Cody's hand and wrist. "Damn, I'm sorry." Sheamus overreacted and reached for a towel. He began swiftly wiping Cody's wrist. "I'm so clumsy."

Cody put his hand on top of Sheamus' to stop him from wiping at his arm. "You aren't clumsy. You miss Randy. It's just spilled coffee, right?" Cody smiled.

Sheamus looked at Cody and smiled slightly. He glanced down at Cody's warm hand pressing down on his and felt an odd sensation. When he looked up, Sheamus saw his own expression mirrored on Cody's face. Their eyes were locked and a hush fell over the room. Sheamus felt like he could hear his own pulse. Cody parted his lips as if he were going to speak but couldn't seem to form words.

Finally, Cody said, "Coffee." The strange moment passed and Sheamus returned, "Coffee. Yeah." He pulled away from Cody who finished cleaning up the mess. He poured Cody a fresh cup without spilling any this time.

"You wanna go to the gym later?" Sheamus asked as casually as possible.

"The gym sounds good," Cody replied too quickly.

"Okay, sounds good. I'm going to shower, so …," Sheamus trailed off.

"Yeah, we'll catch up in a bit," Cody completed the sentence.

"Yeah. Well, okay," Sheamus headed for the shower feeling out of sorts. What was that back there? A shower shook off the feeling and he and Cody finished the day by going to the gym and eating. They were joking and laughing and all was normal.

The following day, Saturday, Cody flew home for a couple of days and Randy had arrived late that night. He'd been exhausted and gone straight to sleep.

On Sunday, they'd spent the day relaxing and Randy had kindly pushed Sheamus away when he tried to get close, explaining that he was just too tired. And even late in the night, Randy rejected Sheamus' advances. With a Raw live event early on Monday evening in Nashville, Sheamus finally decided to sleep. He hoped Randy would recover from this exhaustion or whatever was bothering him and allow Sheamus to get close to him.


	40. Chapter 40

"What's your problem?" Sheamus asked Randy with anger edging into his voice. "You haven't let me get near you for the last three fuckin days. You go back to Canada tomorrow. Why'd ya even come see me?"

The guys had wrapped up Smackdown earlier and since Randy had returned late Saturday night, he'd turned Sheamus down for any kind of intimacy. Randy didn't answer or even look at Sheamus.

"Fuckin fine. Great," Sheamus huffed. "I'm getting my ass beat in the ring every night and have a boyfriend who won't speak to me."

"You're never going to get beat so stop whining," Randy snapped.

"Really? You think those 'surprise attacks' look good for me?"

"Well, you'll retain at Hell In A Cell is the point. I mean, I guess. You won't tell me," Randy spat back.

"That's why you're pushing me away? Because I don't confess outcomes to ya?" Sheamus asked, perplexed. "I just don't like revealing those things. It's a private thing. I've always been quiet. It's nothing personal. I can't believe you're still pissed off. That's so fuckin immature …"

"I kissed someone," Randy interrupted quietly. He looked Sheamus in the eye, his face the picture of guilt.

Sheamus looked shocked. "You what? You kissed someone? Tell me you mean Sam because you know I understand that. That's never gonna be a prob …"

"Another guy," Randy stated pointedly. "I kissed another guy."

Randy waited for Sheamus' outburst and was surprised when he said, "Some guy in Canada? You got lonely?" Sheamus sat down and took a deep breath. "This is your last week in Vancouver so I guess you'll be getting over that. Right?"

Randy didn't answer and bit his bottom lip. "I wish I'd had you up to my shoot but the truth is that I didn't want you to come."

"Because of this fuckin guy?" Sheamus asked, his voice full of pain.

"No, nothing like that," Randy told him. "I was too nervous. I felt like I couldn't work knowing you were watching me. Your opinion means so much to me. But, God, I wish I'd had you up this past week."

"So that was the first time?"

"Yeah. And it was just a kiss. I swear it," Randy told Sheamus honestly.

"Can I trust you to go back? I mean things with this Canadian jerk are over?"

"He's not from Canada," Randy mumbled. "He's from Chicago. It was Punk." He looked at Sheamus close to tears.

The truth dawned on Sheamus. He'd had so much fun with Cody in Tampa; Punk's threats to come to Florida never came to mind. And Punk never planned on Florida anyway. He did the opposite and went to Canada, to see Randy, to seduce Randy. Punk was an expert at deceit and a world-class player. If Sheamus didn't hate him, he'd almost be impressed with Punk's ability to keep a person off balance.

Sheamus knew he'd had a few moments with Punk that were very wrong and he'd kept them from Randy but he couldn't stop himself from tearing into Randy. "I see. So one Champion isn't good enough? You need to fuck both? That's typical. You are the same entitled, cold-hearted prick that I broke up with in the summer."

Randy rushed to Sheamus and grabbed his arm, "No, no. It's not like that. I only want you. I swear. That was a mistake, a stupid, drunken mistake."

Sheamus jerked away and Randy grabbed him again. "Listen to me," Randy pleaded. "It was just a kiss and it was literally only seconds. I pulled away. But I knew keeping it from you was something I couldn't do."

Sheamus was overcome with guilt. He'd kissed Punk, kissed him more than once and he hadn't had the fortitude to confess. In truth, Sheamus was furious with Punk but he took it out on Randy. "That doesn't make you a saint. If it was nothing, you should have kept it to yourself."

"You'd want me to keep a secret like that?" Randy implored. "No way. A secret like that leads to another and another and ends a relationship. I respect you. I couldn't lie to you." Randy pulled away. "I'm going to my own room. And it's not because I'm angry. I want to give you time. Please forgive me." He turned and left Sheamus alone.

Sheamus wanted to know the entire story. When had Punk gone to Canada? How had he gotten Randy alone … and drunk? So many questions were filling his mind. But Sheamus had only one order of business at that moment. Find Punk.

_Thanks and credit to Lioncourt619 for actually giving me the idea to send that sneaky Punk to Vancouver rather than Tampa. As crazy as I've written him, it seems logical. ;)_


	41. Chapter 41

He was lounging on his couch in Chicago when the phone rang. Punk picked up his cell to see: SHEAMUS. He picked up, "You know most people text these days. Calling is so old-fashioned. Of course, you just mastered Twitter a month ago …"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sheamus yelled into the phone causing Punk to pull it away from his ear.

"Aw, what's the matter Sheamus? Calling to cry over Randy?" Punk snorted a laugh.

"No. Calling to tell you that when I see you, you're fuckin dead. I don't care if I lose my job. I'm going to beat you to death," Sheamus said; rage spilling over into his speech.

"I doubt that," Punk said snidely. "One: you lose control too easily and would end up getting your ass kicked by me; I keep my wits unlike you. Two: does Randy know about _our_ little moments?"

There was silence on the line as Sheamus breathed raggedly. Punk said pertly, "I didn't think so. Calm down and don't call me back. See you Monday." Punk ended the call.

Sheamus literally threw his phone across the room. It smacked hard against the wall and onto the floor.

"Dammit," Sheamus grumbled, automatically regretting throwing his most important means of communication. He picked up his phone to find the Otterbox case he'd purchased was a good investment. His phone was undamaged.

He had no control over his life at the moment. He'd lied to Randy; Randy had kissed Punk; Punk had him between a rock and hard place. There was no good answer. Sheamus quickly sent a text:

_Can you come see me right now? Important_

He pressed SEND and hoped for a quick response. There was no reply but within minutes there was a knock. He opened it and Cody came in looking concerned. "What's going on, man? You worried me," Cody said honestly.

"Punk didn't come to Tampa because he went to Vancouver," Sheamus said with his jaw set.

Cody's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"He kissed Randy," Sheamus said bluntly and Cody's face looked even more shocked.

"Did Punk tell you this? He's probably fucking with you," Cody replied, shaking his head "yes."

Sheamus looked down. "Randy told me. Just now, a few minutes ago."

"I don't know what to say. I'm honestly kind of shocked," Cody told him.

"Well, I need you to say something because I have no idea what to tell Randy. Please help me."

Looking helpless, Cody put an arm around Sheamus, "First, let's just sit down and breathe." He and Sheamus sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay. Does Randy know about you and Punk?"

"No and he even said that secrets 'like that' end relationships," Sheamus said distressed. His eyes watered a bit but he didn't break down.

Cody patted Sheamus' shoulder wondering what to say. He felt sorry for Sheamus who was obviously very hurt but he couldn't just forget that Sheamus had kept things from Randy, a good friend.

"You have to tell the truth," Cody said in a strong voice. "Tell him the truth now before Punk does."

"I can't. Can you imagine how angry he'll be?" Sheamus' voice was shaking. "He felt guilty about a quick, drunken kiss. I made out with Punk when I was cold-sober."

Cody laughed a little. "I'd hardly call that little nip of a kiss in the stairwell making out. Don't be so dramatic."

Sheamus looked at the floor and wrung his hands. He knew Cody was staring at him intently.

Cody spoke quietly, "That was the only time, right?" When Sheamus didn't answer, Cody pulled away from him. "You did more with him?"

"I didn't think it would ever come back to haunt me," Sheamus told him, still looking down.

"What did you do?" There was concern in Cody's voice.

"I dunno. He came to room on a Monday a couple of weeks ago and he kissed me and I kissed him back. We ended up on the bed, but I stopped it," Sheamus looked Cody in the eye after he stopped speaking.

"You were on the bed? How far did this go?" Cody was actually becoming angry.

"I guess you'd call it pretty heavy making out; kissing. Nothing more."

"Oh my God," Cody said and stood. "I felt bad for you. I thought you were lonely and weak but you made out with Punk. You were on the bed. Yeah, that's fucking serious. Tell Randy the truth or I will."

"Cody, c'mon. Be reasonable," Sheamus begged.

"Look, it's okay to be tempted. I had a little moment of something with you down at your house. We were alone, you were sad. Of course I think you're attractive" Cody faced the subject straight on. "But it passed. I care about Randy and I care about you as a friend. You don't give into a moment's temptation. A moment can wreck an entire relationship."

Sheamus blushed when Cody brought up the look they'd shared in Sheamus' kitchen. They were attracted to each to an extent and in another time and another place, they might date. But as Cody said, the moment passed.

Cody continued, "The point is we shared an innocent look. If we'd ended up on the bed, making out, well, that's cheating. You cheated on Randy. I'm serious, Sheamus, this coming Monday, tell Randy or I will."

For the second time that night, someone Sheamus cared about left him sitting alone and sad. He had always been loyal; never cheated. How had this happened? How was he going to tell Randy?


	42. Chapter 42

On Wednesday morning, Randy left for Vancouver without saying goodbye to Sheamus. He wanted to give Sheamus time to cool down and, hopefully, forgive him. He left for Canada with a heavy heart.

The same day, as Sheamus packed for home, he sent a text to Cody:

_Please stop by before you leave. Need to talk_

Reluctantly, Cody showed up but his usual fun demeanor was absent and he was serious and somewhat angry.

When Sheamus opened the door, Cody simply said, "What do you want?"

"Come in," Sheamus urged him and Cody relented. "I'm going to tell Randy on Monday. I'd tell him right now but I want him to concentrate on his work."

"You mean that?" Cody asked him, hopeful that Sheamus did.

A look of honesty was obvious on Sheamus' face. "I am. I'm scared. But I have to face it and move forward." He looked sad, "I hope it's with Randy."

Cody stepped forward and surprised Sheamus by giving him a hug. Sheamus returned the embrace and felt something special – friendship. Cody was a good friend and he was glad to have him.

"Would you consider coming down to Tampa again?" Sheamus asked with a pleading look on his face.

Cody seemed to think it over. "Hmm … hell yes!" He grinned and began chattering. "We can do sushi this time. You like sushi? It's great stuff. You know good places? Whatever, we'll find them."

Cody decided to meet Sheamus at his gate in the airport after getting his ticket changed. He strolled up, looking the picture of cool except for a minor detail, which made Sheamus laugh.

Cody was wearing a snug-fitting tee, designer jeans, designer motorcycle-style boots and chic, expensive sunglasses. He was pulling along his custom luggage but in his hand, a familiar box with a yellow M as a handle.

"Um, Cody, is that a … Happy Meal?" Sheamus was cracking up.

"Indeed it is," Cody replied taking the seat next to Sheamus and opening the cardboard box. He sipped on the small soda and began popping fries into his mouth. "I know it's not good for me, but I love these fries. McDonald's fries are bliss."

"So why not order just fries?"

Cody looked shocked, " And give up the prize? God, Sheamus, you are so un-American."

Before Sheamus could reply, their flight began boarding. Unlike their first flight to Tampa, Cody was somewhat quiet but still enjoyable company. They'd decided to hit the cigar bar once again and Cody had convinced Sheamus to practice his confession to Randy by telling him. At first Sheamus balked but he began to think that maybe it would be helpful to have some help getting through what was going to be very hard to say.


	43. Chapter 43

When the guys arrived in Tampa, they'd spent the first day relaxing and catching up on sleep. Thursday they were going to start the day early by going to the gym and proceed with sushi and some nightlife.

Late that night, they enjoyed drinks and conversation in a pub tucked away on a quiet street. It was one of Sheamus' favorite retreats and while it wasn't the social scene Cody usually liked, he found it pleasant.

"You're thinking too much," Cody commented.

"I'm worried," Sheamus turned to Cody and gave him a look of utter stress. "I can't let go of Randy, ya know?"

Cody took a sip of beer from his mug. "Oh for sure. You have to get used to not having him around. It's not easy. I understand."

"You lost a good guy too?"

Cody gave Sheamus a strange look. "Um, I lost Randy. You know that, right?"

"Un-fuckin-believable," Sheamus shook his head while speaking. "You and Randy?" Sheamus slapped some cash down. "I'm leavin. You comin?"

Cody followed Sheamus outside having to walk briskly to keep up, "Hey, Sheamus. Hey. Just stop."

"I'm sick of this shit," Sheamus exploded. "I'm torn up inside because of one indiscretion while I find out everyday of some new tryst Randy has had. My boyfriend has fucked the entire roster." He got in the Range Rover and slammed the door.

Cody slid into the passenger's seat and began to speak. "Okay, yes, Randy has gotten around. It's pretty much common knowledge. The idea of him actually settling down and staying loyal to one person was unheard of … until you." He looked at Sheamus intently. "Do you hear me?"

"It's hard to trust him," Sheamus said quietly. "He has such a past."

"Yeah, a past," Cody pointed out. "As in over, done, behind him."

Sheamus replied bitterly, "I should've asked him to get screened for STD's."

"Eh, c'mon, Randy is safe," Cody reassured. "He has all those damn condoms." He laughed a little and got quiet, realizing it wasn't in good taste.

"Okay, yeah. Whatever," Sheamus huffed. "I've never seen this treasure trove of condoms."

"Seriously?" Cody seemed surprised. "You guys don't use anything? Randy never did that before. He used condoms habitually."

"We haven't used anything," Sheamus confided.

"Wow, you _are_ different," Cody told him. "I guess Randy has found where he wants to settle."

They drove in silence and Sheamus spent the time coming to grips with all the things that he knew about Randy's colorful past. He'd put a barrier between himself and all his sex partners until Sheamus. Surely that meant something.

He and Cody resumed the conversation at home and Sheamus learned that Randy had never dated anyone longer than a month, always been the one who ended the relationship and had never expressed any pain.

Sheamus remembered seeing Randy months after they'd broken up and he was still hurting and missing Sheamus. He decided that Randy's past was something that he could get over. It was before he was even around and he had no right to hold it against Randy. All he wanted now was to tell Randy the truth about his own slip-up and get them back to the good place they were in. It's all that mattered to him.


	44. Chapter 44

_I went for what I consider a very odd pairing here. You all give me your honest reaction. I'm not sure where I'm taking it past this._

Cody and Sheamus made their way into a popular Tampa nightclub. They were recognized by a few people but not bothered too much. This place was more Cody's speed than the pub. Sheamus was willing to hang out for at least one night.

As they ordered drinks at the bar, a loud familiar voice called out, "Good lawd! They let anybody in this joint!"

Cody looked at Sheamus and rolled his eyes. "Slater."

Heath Slater was standing on a couch in the VIP section holding up a drink and waving. He was wearing the hat that he'd been sporting on television lately.

"God, he's wearing that fucking hat. He looks like an idiot," Cody said cringing.

Slater made his way over and jumped in the middle of the two and put an arm around each, "What's up?"

"Just takin in the town," Sheamus replied.

Cody flashed a toothy grin, "Slater, you look great, like a rock star."

"Yeah?" Slater beamed. "It's the hat."

"Must be," Cody agreed.

"Ya'll comin' over to the VIP section with me?"

Sheamus and Cody both agreed to head over after getting their drinks. Cody stopped smiling as soon as Slater walked away, " I am such a two-faced bitch."

"You really are," Sheamus agreed, hoping that Cody had never given him false compliments.

As it turned out, Slater was a blast to party with and their glasses were never empty. All three were intoxicated within an hour. Along that time, Drew McIntyre showed up and Sheamus was delighted to see him. They shook hands and hugged.

Drew then approached Cody. "How are ya, Champ?" Drew joked, referring to sharing the Tag Team Championships with Cody a couple of years earlier.

Cody laughed and pointed to Sheamus, "No, there's the Champ."

"Yeah, whatever, " Drew pretended to be unimpressed and gave Sheamus a wink.

Drew took a seat and began to down drinks, trying to catch up with the party. More and more people squeezed into the VIP section and Slater was buying drinks for everyone.

At some point, Cody and Drew engaged in a "No, _I_ was the Tag Team Champions!" shouting match. Those who knew nothing about WWE were confused but Slater, Sheamus and a few others were spitting out drinks with laughter. When security checked in to see what was going on, it made the bit even funnier. Sheamus, who had become the least drunk therefore spokesman of the group, explained. He could tell security, who didn't seem amused, was going to keep an eye on the section.

The party was starting to lose the fun atmosphere as strangers poured in and out of the section, mooching on free drinks.

"Does he know that he just bought drinks for people referring to him as 'that jackass in the stupid hat'"? Cody wondered out loud.

Drew found that amusing and began laughing loudly. He moved between Sheamus and Cody and put an arm on the couch behind Cody. "I forgot. You're kinda funny, aren't ya?"

"I aim to entertain," Cody replied, smirking.

Sheamus wasn't sure what was going on but if their was some spark between his two friends, that was a good thing. In the past, Cody and Drew had worked together but never shared a close friendship. He knew both were currently single and both were great fun. He hoped that they hit it off.

His thoughts were shattered by Slater's loud "Woo!" from atop a chair. Security was waving him down but the very intoxicated Slater flipped them off. Within minutes, the entire VIP section was bounced from the club.

Outside on the street, Sheamus, Cody, Heath, Drew and a few hangers-on were deciding where to go next. Sheamus announced that he was going home. Cody pulled him off to the side. "Um, hey, would you mind if maybe Drew came over to hang out with me at the house?"

Sheamus winked, "That'd be great. And hey, I sleep like a log. I won't hear a thing."

Cody blushed a little but grinned and went back over to quietly invite Drew over. They were careful to leave Slater and the moochers behind.

In the car, a Town Car they'd rented for the night, the flirting began immediately.

"So Cody, you goin to show me your room over at Sheamus' place?" Drew smiled and pushed a strand of his long hair out of his face.

"Sure. Of course," Cody replied, a sexy look on his face.

Sheamus leaned over against the window and slipped away. The next thing he knew, Drew was shaking him gently. "Wake up, man."

Inside, he lay back down and passed out quickly. That night he did sleep "like a log" and that was a good thing because the house was not quiet … at all.


	45. Chapter 45

Back at the house after Sheamus had gone to the master bedroom, Cody and Drew stayed up and did a few more shots while watching an old horror movie.

"This movie is lame," Cody pointed out as fake blood poured from an obliviously plastic hand.

"It's old. It was cool at the time, ya know?" Drew defended the old movie.

Cody picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "You're more interesting than that movie. Talk to me," Cody said lying back on the sofa.

Drew looked embarrassed. "Talk to ya? About what?" Drew fidgeted a little and picked up his shot glass, then realized it was empty and set it back down.

"You suck at flirting," Cody stated, smiling. He brushed along Drew's arm that was draped across the back of the sofa. "You don't really have to talk to me. You could just try kissing me." Cody's eyes gazed across Drew's rugged face.

Pulling all of his hair over one shoulder, Drew leaned forward and held himself up over Cody. He leaned in slowly, keeping his hair from Cody's face and met his lips. Cody was surprised that the kiss was so soft and it was nice. He grasped Drew's face lightly and kissed him back, applying a little more pressure to the gentle kiss.

"You taste good," Drew told Cody softly.

Cody traced Drew's lips with his index finger, "We both taste good. We were drinking the same thing." He smiled when Drew blushed a little, "Oh yeah. We were."

Looking at Drew's handsome face, the luscious hair, his big build – he looked such a tough guy but Cody could already tell that he could wrap Drew right around his finger and have Drew doing whatever he asked.

"You seem nervous," Cody commented, secretly delighting in Drew's sweet demeanor.

"I'm not. I mean, I'm usually not," Drew whispered in his thick accent. "It's just, ya know, you. You're good-lookin, everybody likes you. I'm a bit surprised to be hookin up with, ya know, Cody Rhodes."

"You weren't that impressed when we were a tag team," Cody replied.

"Yeah, but you're not impressive in the ring," Drew answered seriously and then broke into a grin. That seemed to break the ice off the situation and Drew became more comfortable. He leaned in without an invitation and met Cody with another soft kiss. His hair brushed against Cody's cheek and Cody played with it, letting it slip through his fingers and land against his cheek again.

Cody pushed Drew away lightly and stood, reaching a hand out for Drew, "C'mon. You still want to see my room?"

"For sure," Drew said smiling.

Standing up and making out in Cody's room, their height difference was apparent but Cody still felt very much in control. Sometimes the bigger the person didn't make them the dominant person. Drew seemed so sweet and shy behind closed doors, allowing and seeming relieved that Cody was taking the lead. Drew breathed heavily as Cody started running his hands underneath his shirt. Drew quickly pulled it off and Cody did the same. Cody's hands searched Drew's hard chest while Drew timidly pressed against Cody's back. Cody grasped Drew's jaw and kissed him hard, pressing his body tight to Drew's. It was like Drew had been waiting for an opportunity to let himself go and he kissed Cody back fiercely, his palms smoothing down Cody's back and cupping his ass. He slipped a hand around front and stroked Cody through his jeans.

"Mm, you like that?" Cody whispered as Drew massaged his hard member.

"Let me show you how much I do," Drew purred into Cody's ear and softly the licked the lobe. He began working the fly of Cody's jeans.

Cody eased onto the bed and allowed Drew to strip him. Drew was quickly out of own clothing and climbed on top of Cody, kissing him much harder than he had before, sucking at Cody's tongue, pulling at his lips. Drew kissed along Cody's strong jawline and then down his neck, his lips passing over Cody's steady pulse point. He took his time kissing along Cody's collarbones and skimmed his tongue across each sensitive nipple as moved down the firm body.

Cody let his fingers play in Drew's soft strands of hair as the Scotsman covered his torso with attention, licking and kissing now at Cody's flat abs. Cody closed his eyes, certain of where this was going and absolutely loving it. He felt Drew's hair slip away from his fingers and tickle the front of his thigh. At the same time, he felt Drew's soft tongue lick the tip of his cock. Cody moaned his approval and Drew continued flicking his tongue across Cody's head, playing at the slit.

Cody was fully erect and Drew welcomed the challenge of swallowing that big cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and pressed his mouth down, taking in a few inches of Cody's swollen member. Already, Cody was pumping slightly and breathing loudly. Drew continued and was soon sucking most of Cody's cock. He couldn't go all the way down and that was fairly common; it still felt great for Cody. Drew felt and heard Cody's rise to an orgasm and stopped giving him that delicious head.

Cody rose up and pushed Drew off of him, urging him onto his back. Drew relented and lay back allowing Cody to move between his legs. Cody slipped his hand around Drew's cock, finding it solid and leaking precum. Cody ran his thumb through the liquid and stroked it down Drew's length making the big man moan loudly. Drew's cock throbbed in Cody's hand and he gave it several pumps, making Drew even louder. Cody hoped that Sheamus really was sleeping deeply because Drew was a loud one.

Cody reached over to his small toiletry bag on the nightstand and found lube and a condom. He made quick work of slicking his fingers and finding Drew's tight pucker. Drew's entire genital area was smooth and soft. His wax job extended to his crack and anus. Cody liked that Drew was so clean and maintained in his grooming. His soft skin felt good under Cody's lubed finger pads and he rubbed firmly against Drew's entrance.

As Cody slipped a finger inside, Drew gripped the sheets and moaned, "More." Cody slipped a second finger in and start massaging inside Drew's warmth. Like an expert, Cody found Drew's hotspot and rubbed across making Drew pump his hips forward. Being so turned on made Drew much more vocal than before. He gripped Cody's muscled arm, "C'mon Cody fuck me with that fat cock."

Almost immediately, Cody was rolling the condom onto his penis and coating it with lube. He pushed slowly into Drew, finding the fit to be snug but not uncomfortable. It was pretty close to perfect. He pushed Drew's big thighs wider and buried his cock. Drew moaned loudly as Cody started pumping.

"Damn, Cody, you're hung," Drew grunted, his brow furrowing a little. "This would not go as smoothly if I were sober."

"Thanks, I think," Cody told him and giggled. "Now, shh." He wanted to enjoy fucking Drew not start laughing in the middle of it.

Drew let Cody rock him with his swift, hard thrusts and began jerking his own cock in time. Cody slammed Drew's gland over and over and each time Drew loudly approved. His panting was the only forewarning as Drew came hard, his seed spilling forth endlessly.

Cody gripped Drew's legs and pumped into him, reaching a climax shortly after Drew. He pulled out and lay back, covered in a light sweat.

"I'm going to grab a shower if that's okay," Drew said to Cody, feeling a little lovestruck. "You think maybe we might do this again?"

Cody smiled, "Yeah, sure. He could hook up some other time."

"Alright then," Drew grinned. "Great."

After he emerged from the shower, Drew found Cody to be passed out. He really wanted to stay with Cody but decided to call a cab. Cody's lukewarm reaction after sex could have been the fatigue or maybe Cody just wasn't that into him. Drew left hoping that he would, indeed, see Cody again.


	46. Chapter 46

Sheamus had been waiting anxiously to talk to Randy after Smackdown wrapped. He didn't want to talk before the show, as he knew both Randy and himself needed to have their minds on their performances.

As of late Tuesday night, Randy still hadn't spoken to Sheamus. He was so racked with guilt and he feared that his redhead would end things and never agree to reconcile.

Finally, Randy knocked hesitantly on Sheamus' door. The hotel door opened and Sheamus waved Randy in without a word.

"You're pretty angry?" Randy pondered out loud. "Please don't end things. I know I fucked up. I got wasted which I know upsets you and then I just completely did the unthinkable. But believe me, I'm sorry. I am so very sor …"

"Randy, just stop," Sheamus interrupted. Randy's face fell as he waited for the bad news. Sheamus continued, "You owe me no apologies. I think I even deserve what happened."

"I don't get what you're saying," Randy told him, looking confused. "How the hell do you deserve that shit?"

"I need you to sit down and listen. Please?"

Randy looked worried, "I don't like where this is going. You need me to sit? Just fucking dump me if you plan to. Don't play."

"I'm not dumping you," Sheamus said in a strong voice. He was upset just thinking about losing Randy. "I missed you while you were gone each week and I felt left out never getting to come see you work. And, um, I fucked up too. I kissed another guy too. Before you did. And it was um … it was Punk." Sheamus blurted out, "I kissed Punk too."

Randy looked shocked, "When?"

Sheamus sighed. "The first time was …" Sheamus began.

"Wait a minute. Wait a fucking minute. The _first_ time? You did this more than once?" Randy was growing angry.

Sheamus looked to the floor and felt tears burning his eyes, "It was twice."

"Fuck!" Randy shouted. "You cheating motherfucker! You had the nerve to yell at me for kissing him. You didn't come clean right then. You had me so worried that I literally fucking puked on set from stress."

"He's playing us," Sheamus pointed out quickly. "_This_ is what he wants. This. Right now."

"When was it?" Randy demanded. "Tell me exactly what happened. _Both_ times."

"Okay," Sheamus began nervously. "The second time, I was actually trying to get away from him because he began to stalk me to a degree. I was crying over you, literally, crying. He comforted me and then he kissed me. I pushed him away with seconds and I left. I haven't let him near me since."

"So the first time, it was worse?" Randy already knew that it was.

"Yeah, it was bad," Sheamus spoke quietly. "About 3 weeks ago, he came to my room under bullshit pretense. He made a move and kissed me and I kissed him back. It lasted awhile, I guess."

"Did you fuck him?" Randy's voice was shaking with anger, sadness and shock.

"No. Absolutely not!" Sheamus quickly responded. "But I did make out with him. It was pretty heavy but I stopped it and sent him away. I thought of you and there was no way I was goin to let some spur of the moment opportunity come between us."

Sheamus once again could feel tears filling his eyes. "I was lonely and weak and stupid. I didn't tell you because I thought it would just go away. But he wouldn't back off. And now, it's come to this."

Randy felt so betrayed and was so shocked by Sheamus' actions. "This isn't you. Why did you do something so wrong?"

"I don't know," Sheamus whispered hoarsely. The first visible tears slowly rolled down his face. "I think I'm scared of the new you."

"I'm the same as always," Randy argued.

"No, you're different now," Sheamus countered. "I always said that your drinking and trouble-making would be the end of us. But when you started acting more responsible and being what I wanted you to be, I actually got scared. You don't need me looking after you and picking up the pieces. I think it's hard to give up taking care of you."

Randy's face softened, "You always take care of me. When you laugh with me, spend time with me and you just love me. That's all I need."

"I never cheated on anyone, ever. I have always been loyal. I feel like I've lost you. Have I?" Sheamus' blue eyes shined with moisture as he looked to Randy for an answer.


	47. Chapter 47

More tears ran down Sheamus' flushed face. Randy had never seen Sheamus cry so openly. The sight was unreal. Sheamus buried his face in his hands. "Fuck," he growled, his voice filled with pain and frustration.

"I know you've never cheated on anybody," Randy spoke softly. "That's probably why you're falling apart. You're too loyal for your own good," he lightly joked hoping to make Sheamus stop crying. He was very uncomfortable and didn't know how to handle it.

Sheamus looked at Randy and said again, "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," Randy whispered and stroked Sheamus big shoulder. "We're going to be okay." The awkward feeling slowly dissipated and he ran his hands through Sheamus' hair and then down his jawline. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away. Sheamus looked back at him with those eyes that Randy loved so much. He cupped Sheamus' chin and leaned in. His lips pressed against Sheamus' and Randy could taste the salty tears that had run down his boyfriend's face.

"I'm sorry," Sheamus said pulling away and began running the back of his hand across his mouth. "I'm a mess."

"No," Randy said softly, pulling Sheamus' hand away. "You taste sweet." He brought his lips back to Sheamus' and kissed them softly. Sheamus kissed Randy back just as softly, brushing his lips against his partner's.

Sheamus felt so close to Randy. He felt like he'd been without him for weeks rather than a few days. He had missed feeling this close and despite himself, he began to cry again.

Randy could feel Sheamus shake gently and knew that he was still emotional. He tasted the fresh tears that rolled down Sheamus' cheeks. Randy began moving his lips up the wet little trails left by the tears; trying to kiss them away. More tears replaced the ones he'd kissed and he returned to Sheamus' mouth. Randy licked lightly across his boyfriend's lips and then kissed them, slowly and gently. He parted his lips and hovered against Sheamus', brushing lightly. Sheamus parted his lips as well and the two kissed deeply. Randy's pushed his tongue gently into Sheamus' mouth and caressed his tongue. Sheamus moaned in his throat and mimicked the motion with his own tongue.

Randy pulled Sheamus tight to him. They pulled apart slightly after every strong kiss; taking deep breaths through their mouths. Sheamus made sounds of pleasure that were a mixture of soft crying and low-volume moaning.

Randy broke the kiss and stood, pulling Sheamus up with him. He ran his hand through Sheamus' hair and grasped him gently, his thumbs pressing lightly against his partner's temples. Sheamus looked at him, his eyes shiny with tears, his skin a pale pink.

Randy stared at Sheamus intently, "I forgive you. It's forgotten. Do you believe me?"

Sheamus shook his head "yes."

"Then no more apologies. No more guilt. Understand?" Randy asked, looking deep into Sheamus' eyes.

Again Sheamus shook his head, indicating to Randy that he understood.

"I just want to be with you. I still need you to care for me and I want to take care of you," Randy said softly, moving his hands down to Sheamus' muscular shoulders. He stepped closer and practically touched his boyfriend's lips with his own. "Do you want me to take of care of you?" Randy barely whispered.

"Yes," Sheamus whispered back, his lips touched Randy's when he spoke.

Grasping Sheamus tightly on his upper arms, Randy pressed his lips hard against his lover's. He kissed Sheamus stronger and stronger and held him tighter and tighter. Sheamus grunted a little Randy was squeezing him so tightly but it felt wonderful. Randy's hands found the hem of Sheamus' shirt and he began pushing it up. He smoothed his hands across the pale skin of Sheamus' abs. Randy pulled and away and freed Sheamus from the t-shirt. Randy quickly removed his own. He was immediately back to kissing Sheamus passionately.

Randy felt Sheamus still shaking, barely, and could taste more tears. It had an unusual effect on Randy and he felt tears well in his own eyes. He grasped Sheamus on the back of his neck and kissed him hard, his own tears mixing with his boyfriend's. "I love you so much," Randy said with his lips still against Sheamus'.

Sheamus pulled away from Randy's kiss and enveloped him tightly in an embrace. "I love you, too," He said, his voice marred by crying.

They held each other tightly and quietly wept. It was as if the strong feelings they'd had for each other for months and the dramatic events they'd faced throughout their time together finally exploded into this emotional outpouring. It was cleansing. It was healing.


	48. Chapter 48

_Later_

Randy planted a soft kiss on Sheamus' forehead and ran his palm across the pale skin, cementing the kiss with his touch. Sheamus closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the warmth of Randy's naked body against him; feeling Randy fill him deeply.

Randy shivered as the sensation of thrusting into his boyfriend's tight body overtook him. He was sure this is what people meant when they said "love-making." This wasn't fucking. It was more personal, more emotional.

As Randy moved slowly, he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. Sheamus gazed back at him, his eyes still a bit red. His palms were pressed against Randy's strong back. A light sheen of sweat marked his hairline. The way Randy was taking him was amazing. It felt so hot and so sweet at the same time. He felt safe. "I love you," Sheamus mouthed.

Randy smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, too," Randy whispered. After kissing Sheamus for several moments, Randy pulled away and settled back on his knees. He ran his hand lightly down Sheamus' inner thigh and kissed the area he'd touched. He smoothed his hand down his boyfriend's big thigh and lightly began stroking his hard penis.

Immediately, Sheamus furrowed his brow and whined a little, his breath accelerating. Randy stroked him faster and thrust into him at the same pace. Sheamus moaned and gripped the pillow under his head. All the strength drained from his body and he felt light-headed as he climaxed.

Randy pumped swiftly and had an orgasm as strong as his partner had. He rested his head against Sheamus' big chest. He never wanted to lose this man.


	49. Chapter 49

Randy awoke early Wednesday morning while Sheamus still slept deeply, his arm draped across Randy's chest. Randy brushed his fingertips across the fair skin. Sheamus stirred but didn't wake. He turned away from Randy and settled on his side, his breathing steady and slow.

Randy couldn't help torturing himself with thoughts of Punk's hands on his boyfriend; his lips on Sheamus' lips. Although he had honestly forgiven Sheamus, he was still furious when he thought about it. And he certainly had no intensions of forgiving Punk. He knew soon enough the confrontation between himself and Punk would occur and it would be ugly.

Still, Randy understood Sheamus' attraction to Punk. It was the same kind of attraction shared by himself. While his relationship with Sheamus was one of equality and switching positions, both were dominant alpha males. It was because of their affection and love for one another that there was no exclusive top or exclusive bottom. But in the case of a one-night stand, both would be insulted if they were asked to bottom. Punk, however, offered the temptation of being an exclusive bottom.

Another attractive trait was Punk's size. In Sheamus, Randy had an equal. They were relatively the same size; both tall and strong. Randy knew he could never flip Sheamus over in the heat of the moment and just take him from behind but Punk could be ragdolled and tossed around. Randy knew from experience that Punk was easy to control and Punk welcomed it.

But overall, sex with Sheamus was better. It always felt amazing and top or bottom, he always got off hard. And there was the love and affection. The intimate and emotional sex he'd had with Sheamus the night before was something he could never have with someone else and frankly, he didn't want to be with someone else.

But he wondered about Sheamus. While he'd truly forgiven Sheamus and Sheamus had forgiven him as well, the trust would have to be rebuilt. Randy feared that after having his first real taste of the forbidden that Sheamus would want more. Randy was going to keep a tight leash on his boyfriend, ideally without him realizing it.


	50. Chapter 50

On Thursday, the guys flew down to Tampa. Sheamus was anxious to have Randy to himself and Randy couldn't wait. They had invited Cody to stay at the house too and join them for dinners and going out at night. Cody had declined the invite to stay at the house with them but did want to meet for dinner and drinks one night. Cody didn't say but Sheamus believed that Cody was seeing Drew again. He planned on asking Cody when they all went for dinner. However, he didn't have to.

Friday afternoon, Cody sent a text to Sheamus: _Could I bring a guest with me? Drew_

Sheamus had smiled and replied quickly: _Absolutely_

Around eight o' clock, the foursome met at a favorite dinner spot, Desilu. Sheamus and Randy had already ordered drinks when Cody came strolling in, Drew in tow like a tall, modelesque trophy. Cody was smiling from ear to ear and Drew had a sheepish little grin.

"Hey, sorry we're a little late," Cody chirped. "We um, got busy putting on clothes." Cody slapped himself comically on the forehead. "Did I say _putting on clothes_? I meant _picking out clothes_. Yeah," Cody smirked. Drew just snickered.

"Well, glad you managed to get dressed and join us," Randy said in a somewhat snarky tone.

Sheamus was surprised that Randy was so grumpy about the late arrival. "It's totally okay," Sheamus spoke up. "Sit down, guys." Sheamus motioned to the chairs.

"What's up, Randy?" Cody smiled and gave a Randy a quick handshake and hug before sitting. He clapped Sheamus on the shoulder, "How are you, man?"

Drew gave Sheamus a pat on the back and handshake. "Good to see you," Drew smiled. He reached across the table, "Randy, how are ya?"

Randy gave Drew a brisk, firm handshake but didn't answer. Instead he grumbled, "Where are the goddamn drinks?"

Sheamus looked uneasy. "Hey, let's go to the bar and see," he was standing, tugging on Randy's arm.

When they reached the bar, Sheamus gave Randy a sour look. "What's with you? You're being rude."

Randy shrugged. "I didn't realize it."

"Is it Drew? Do you have a problem with him?" Sheamus had picked up on that vibe.

"I don't guess. I would've liked to have known that he was coming," Randy remarked, looking over at the table where Cody and Drew were whispering and smiling. "Besides, he's not good enough for Cody."

"Um, well let's leave that to Cody," Sheamus reasoned. "Come on, they're serving drinks at the table now. Let's go be civil." He walked toward the table and Randy followed grumpily.

"Drinks are here," Drew pointed out.

"Seriously? You're observation skills are amazing," Randy said sarcastically. Drew smiled uneasily. Cody glared at Randy.

"Let's order some food," Sheamus broke the tension. "I'm so hungry."

"Everything looks great," Cody added, trying to get past the awkward moment. "What are you having, Drew?"

"I think the kid's menu is on the back," Randy said under his breath.

Drew heard and replied angrily, "A restaurant like this doesn't even have a kid's menu."

"No shit," Randy said shaking his head. "I was making a joke."

"A joke or an insult?" Drew replied, standing his ground. "Cuz it sounded like an insult, Randy."

Sheamus firmly grabbed Randy's thigh under the table. "No, just a joke. So let's order," Randy half-smiled, his bad mood still apparent.

The four ate without the usual banter and laughs but Randy managed to keep anymore belligerent comments to himself.

Upon leaving, Cody gave Sheamus a firm embrace but didn't even shake hands with Randy. He was obviously angry at Randy's rude behavior towards his new love interest.

After Cody and Drew exited, Sheamus turned to Randy. "What the hell was that? You ruined the dinner," Sheamus was aggravated.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just don't like that guy," Randy explained, obviously not really sorry for his behavior.

Sheamus decided to let it drop for the moment. He wanted to find a resolution but right now what he wanted more was to take Randy home and bang his brains out.


	51. Chapter 51

_Note: After seeing CNN footage from Friday morning, I know Sheamus is already in Atlanta for HIAC, however in my story, he's not going until Saturday. So, as always, look over the inconsistencies. While fact-based, this is FICTION. Thanks_

After the tense dinner with Cody and Drew, Sheamus and Randy arrived back at Sheamus' place. Already feeling frisky, Sheamus poured himself a shot to loosen up and gave one to Randy as well. They drank them on the deck and each had one more. Neither was impaired significantly but their inhibitions were certainly lowered.

In his mind, Randy had never totally let go of his thoughts regarding sex with Punk. He was not thinking of Punk, just the way that controlling him was fun. He looked his large boyfriend up and down, wishing it were as easy to work him. Randy felt his cock stir and was about to make a move when Sheamus shattered the moment.

"Why do you hate Drew?" Sheamus asked. He had wanted to let go of the awkward dinner and just spend time with Randy but he kept thinking about it and had to say something. "He's been my friend for years. I think he's a nice guy and Cody likes him."

Randy was aggravated. "I just don't like him. There's something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

"But nothing specific?" Sheamus looked confused.

"Why are you defending him?" Randy snapped. "I wanted to come home and go to bed with you and you're bringing that shit up." Randy added, "Why don't you just shut up."

Sheamus glared at Randy. "You don't tell me to shut up!"

Randy was swiftly on his feet and tackled Sheamus, turning his chair over and slamming him to the deck. Randy was in his face, "Shut the fuck up!" Randy felt an intoxicating mix. He was angry and turned on at the same time. His cock throbbed in his pants. He shoved the deck chair away and straddled Sheamus. Randy leaned close and kissed his boyfriend's neck. "Shut up," he whispered between kisses.

Sheamus felt his cock harden but was still angry with Randy for his tacky behavior at dinner and now this wild display of anger. "Get off," he grumbled at Randy, pushing him.

Perhaps it was his arousal making his adrenaline pump, but Randy was stronger this time. He held Sheamus down on the deck and kissed at his neck continuously. "I'm not going anywhere," Randy said roughly. "And neither are you. You're going to shut up like I told you to."

Randy's strong words set Sheamus on fire and his full erection pressed at his fly. He allowed Randy to remain on top of him, bossing him around a bit.

Randy grabbed a handful of his boyfriend's fiery hair and tugged it roughly as he began kissing him hard on the lips. His tongue played against Sheamus' and Randy was desperately trying to taste Sheamus' entire tongue.

Sheamus pulled away, and laughed a little. "You're gagging me. What the hell?"

As an answer, Randy gave him a sharp, stinging slap across his cheek. Sheamus' eyes went wide and he was shocked into silence. Randy, still grabbing Sheamus' hair tightly, jerked his head to one side and whispered roughly in his ear, "I told you to shut up."

Still stunned from the slap, Sheamus remained quiet and accepted Randy's mouth back on his own. He quickly realized that Randy wasn't entirely playing. He seemed to have genuine anger still in his system and he was letting it out on Sheamus. He wanted to stop Randy but the sexual urges in himself were so strong that he decided to let things play out.


	52. Chapter 52

In the bedroom, Randy had managed to practically rip Sheamus' clothes off and was busy tearing his own off. When Randy was nude, he pulled Sheamus close and roughly attacked his mouth again. Sheamus kissed Randy back with vigor, getting into the rough, rushed manner.

Randy shoved his boyfriend down onto the bed and stood in front of him, cock throbbing. "Suck me," Randy demanded.

For a moment, Sheamus sat dazed. They'd been rough with each other before but this was different. Randy was icy and demanding. Before he could process the request, Randy stunned him with another hard slap to the face. He'd done this before during sex but not as rough and serious. It did sting and pissed Sheamus off a little.

Randy had no intensions of backing off and slapped Sheamus again. "Do it," Randy demanded, his eyes narrowed. His hand found the back of his boyfriend's head and he was pushing it towards his cock.

Sheamus made a mental decision to forget about pride and give up control to Randy. It was hot and he trusted Randy to not make a habit of roughing him up. He quickly took Randy's thick member into his mouth and sucked down to the hilt. Randy moaned loudly and kept a firm grasp on the back of Sheamus' head. Eagerly, Sheamus sucked every succulent inch of Randy's solid dick, playing the underside with his tongue and cupping Randy's scrotum.

Moaning, Randy savored the delicious cock sucking that was being given to him. His primal feelings overtook him and started pumping. With his hand still on the back of Sheamus' head, Randy fucked his face, trying to put his cock down his partner's throat. Sheamus gagged and his eyes watered but Randy relentlessly forced his raging hard-on deep into his willing mouth.

Suddenly, Randy jerked his cock out and the suction provided by Sheamus caused a little popping noise. Randy growled as he was ready to fuck.

"Get on the bed. Face down," Randy ordered.

Sheamus obliged him feeling both turned on and a little frightened. He was not afraid of Randy but feared giving up control. It was like performing on a high wire without a net. Randy was quickly on top of him, his hard dick pressing against the crack between Sheamus' pale buttocks. Randy was all overall his boyfriend, kissing his back, biting at his neck, whispering dirty comments his in ear.

"You want this hard cock. Don't you, dirty little slut?" Randy growled. Randy didn't really expect an answer and kept talking. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll beg me to stop."

Sheamus moaned loudly, Randy's sinful words turning him on. His cock was pinned under him, stiff and leaking. His weight along with Randy's was pushing his member hard into the mattress and he liked it.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Randy rummaged, knocking things over and not giving a damn. He found the lube and had quickly popped the top open. He soaked his fingers, rubbed against Sheamus' tight pucker for a moment and pushed two fingers in deep. Sheamus bucked and hissed at the sudden intrusion but settled into the feeling of Randy's fingers plunging into him repeatedly.

"Fuck yeah, you better be ready," Randy growled. He slipped his fingers out and was quickly entering Sheamus with his lubed cock.

Randy wasted no time babying his boyfriend and gave him every inch in one thrust. Sheamus groaned and even whimpered a little. It drove Randy crazy. He pumped fast right from the start, taking a hard hand to Sheamus' ass. The slap to his ass made Sheamus gasp but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt pretty hot. Randy repeated the action several times while madly fucking his boyfriend.

The head of Randy's cock was doing a tremendous job of massaging Sheamus' gland inside and was quickly driving him to orgasm. Randy could feel the tension in Sheamus' body and knew that he was close. Randy was close too.

Randy grabbed Sheamus by the hair and demanded roughly, "Come for me, you fucking whore. Because I'm about to fill you up."

Sheamus moaned and felt his body reach the point of no return and cum spurted hard from his member as he pumped it into the bed. Hearing the moans and panting from Sheamus sent Randy over the edge and he was coming with force, loudly moaning as he released.

Randy withdrew and rolled over onto his back. He was drenched in sweat and close to panting. "Holy fuck," he breathed. He looked over at Sheamus who was still on his stomach and recovering from his orgasm. Randy ran his hand down the fair skin of Sheamus' back. "Was that too intense?"

"It was hot," Sheamus said breathlessly. And it had been. Letting Randy get his pent up emotions out had turned out to be very fulfilling for both. And most importantly, Sheamus didn't feel weakened by the experience. He'd enjoyed it. He trusted Randy.


	53. Chapter 53

_AFTER Hell In A Cell - Yes, there are spoilers. I write in real-time. If you don't want to know results, please see PPV BEFORE reading. :)_

Backstage, Sheamus passed by co-workers who gave him claps on the back and the usual obligatory "well done," "good job" comments. He caught sight of Randy and gave him a little smile and shoulder shrug.

"That was bullshit," Randy mouthed. He looked angry. Again, Sheamus shrugged and headed for the showers.

Later, the two headed out the back of the arena. Sheamus was carrying his notably lighter bag. Finally, alone in the car, they could speak freely. "So ya mind sharing a bed with a _former_ World Heavyweight Champion?" Sheamus asked Randy.

"You don't seem to mind it," Randy quipped and winked. Sheamus laughed at Randy's jolly demeanor.

"Well, considering I just lost a couple of hours ago, I hope ya aren't turned off," Sheamus said while running a large palm down Randy's thigh.

They made the short drive from the arena to the hotel and made their way in the back without much fanfare. Most people were expecting the roster to return after the entire Hell In A Cell pay-per-view was over.

The guys dropped their bags inside the suite and quickly got comfortable; both wearing gym shorts and tees. They climbed on the bed and watched TV for a while. Randy leaned against the headboard with Sheamus' head on his chest and he played with the red strands of hair absent-mindedly.

"It's just business but losing the title sucks, huh?" Randy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Sheamus replied, giving Randy's hand a squeeze. He remained quiet but Randy knew his boyfriend was sad. He'd held the title for over 200 days and while he'd known it would end, the disappointment was so intense.

Randy nuzzled Sheamus' hair and wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder. Sheamus rotated his head to lightly kiss Randy's chest through his thin t-shirt.

"Gimme a real kiss," Randy said nudging him. Sheamus rose up and kissed Randy's lips. He slipped his fingers behind Randy's neck and pulled him closer. Randy returned the kiss, deeply but without being rough. Sheamus felt his body relax under Randy's touch.

Randy's fingers found the hem of Sheamus' t-shirt and began pulling it up, his fingertips lightly grazing the pale, warm skin beneath. He felt little bumps rise under his touch and Sheamus kissed him harder, liking the attention.

Randy broke the kiss and untangled himself from Sheamus. "Now, I want you to lie on your back and relax," Randy soothed, a little sparkle in his eye. He helped Sheamus get the shirt completely off and then removed his own. They resituated on the bed and Sheamus was lying against the plush pillows of the large bed while Randy hovered over him, planting kisses on his forehead, eyelids and lips.

Then Randy slipped on top and kissed his boyfriend deeply on the mouth, both beginning to breathe louder and writhe slowly against each other. Randy moved down Sheamus' hard chest and kissed across the pecs, his hands tracing each muscle as he went.

Sheamus exhaled a shaky breath as Randy kissed down the center of his abs and allowed his palm to brush lightly across Sheamus' already-stiff cock. Randy hooked his thumbs in the elastic waistband of the gym shorts and pulled them back over his boyfriend's fully erect penis. He ran his tongue along the underside to the tip and gathered the seeping precum on his tongue. Sheamus exhaled another shaky breath, louder and laced with a slight moan.

It just a few seconds, Randy had smoothly removed the shorts completely and had wrapped his thick tattooed arms around Sheamus' big thighs. His tongue was quickly on the hard shaft again and Sheamus pushed up slightly, unable to control himself. Randy's blowjobs were so amazing; he was so ready to have those lips around his cock. Randy took his time thoroughly licking and kissing the scrotum, inner thighs and underside of Sheamus' cock before actually taking it in.

When Sheamus was so worked up that he was almost shaking, Randy went slowly down on his boyfriend, taking every inch into his mouth and making Sheamus moan loudly.

"Mm," Randy sounded as he sucked Sheamus' cock. The sound vibrated and made what he was doing feel even better. Sheamus was leaned back, eyes closed, writhing under Randy and moaning softly. He felt the stress and disappointment of the night slip away from his body. The only thing he felt now was intense pleasure.

Not wanting to miss the hot sight before him, Sheamus raised his head and watched his cock disappear into Randy's mouth over and over. It was that perfect, rhythmic "machine head" that he had loved from Randy the first time he had ever experienced it. He put one hand gently on the back of Randy's head, not guiding or rushing because Randy never needed help, but just feeling the motion as his lover took him inside and made everything better. Sheamus ran his free hand down Randy's inked arm, looking at the intricate designs and how beautifully they clung to Randy's muscles.

Just then Randy began to speed up and it was bliss. Sheamus slammed his head back into the pillows and moaned loudly and repeatedly. When his moans had become primal grunts and hard breaths, Sheamus knew his climax was any moment. Randy sucked him to the orgasm he so needed and he exploded into Randy's mouth, vocally expressing his intense release.

Randy scooted up beside Sheamus who was still breathing hard. "Did you like that?" Randy whispered and kissed his boyfriend's neck hard.

"Oh God yeah," Sheamus breathed. "What about you?" He looked at Randy with an expression of true caring. He didn't want to be selfish.

Randy grasped his own cock and began pumping while simultaneously kissing Sheamus hard and deep, sucking at his lips and grunting softly. Randy came very quickly, literally moaning against Sheamus' mouth as he did.

He fell back and lay quietly for a moment. "I should get cleaned up before I fall asleep like this," Randy said smiling with sleepy eyes.

"Tomorrow could suck," Sheamus mused. "This hurricane thing is bad news and we're supposed to fly into Charlotte."

"Yeah, North Carolina could suffer some delays at the airport," Randy agreed. "But hey, WWE is a machine. Takes more than a hurricane to stop Raw." Both agreed and laughed.

They slept close to one another that night. Their relationship seemed to be mending beautifully.

But deep in his heart, Randy was still waiting for the real storm to erupt – one where he and Hurricane Punk wouldn't rest until the other was left injured - in a serious way.


	54. Chapter 54

_Just after Monday Night Raw October 29, '12_

Sheamus was feeling quite good after a great showing on Raw. Although he'd lost his world title to Big Show, the company was still making him look the part of the hero.

When Sheamus had run into Randy backstage, moments after his segment with Big Show, he'd been pumped. "Did ya see that, fella?" Sheamus joked but was obviously excited and proud of himself. He clapped Randy hard on the back.

"Didn't see that coming," Randy answered honestly. He sometimes grew annoyed with Sheamus' secretive nature about his career. Before anymore could be said, several roster members came up congratulating Sheamus and yelling "White Noise!"

Shortly, Show came around and gave Sheamus a handshake/hug. "That was cool. Good job, man. I felt you slip a little. Gave me the shakes." Show laughed.

Sheamus hit him with a fake jab. "You know I didn't slip," Sheamus replied, smiling.

"Just giving ya a hard time," Show answered good-naturedly and left for the locker rooms.

"So, you picked up a 500-pound man. Pretty decent for an ex-Champ," Randy said somewhat stoically.

Sheamus stared at Randy unsure of whether his boyfriend was making a joke or being a bit sour. Randy cracked a smile. Sheamus sighed with relief.

Sheamus stroked Randy's arm and looked him intently for only a brief moment, not wanting to alert the entire backstage audience to their love affair.

"I'm hitting the showers and then I'll see you?" Sheamus asked Randy who was already in street clothes.

"For sure," Randy replied with a smile. He watched Sheamus walk away and said quietly and somewhat miffed, "I can lift 500 pounds too . . . hero."

"Ah, what's this putrid odor in the air? Could it be the nasty scent of jealousy?"

Randy didn't even have to turn around but, of course, he did and he wanted to. His icy "Viper stare" washed over Punk like cold water.

Punk simply answered that look with in his own maniacal smile, eyes twinkling with evil glee. He pushed right on, ignoring Randy's cold stare. "So the title is up for grabs. And you can't have it? And what about your boyfriend, is he up for grabs too?"

"No, he's not going anywhere, you smarmy bitch," Randy answered while fighting to keep from pummeling Punk. Oh, he was going to tear Punk up but not here; not under the watchful eye of the company.

"Are you so certain?" Punk asked tilting his head to one side trying to read Randy's expression.

Slowly, Randy walked towards Punk until he was inches away. "I know about you and him. And I know you left his room that night with blue balls. He didn't and isn't ever going to fuck you. Understand?"

Although surprised that all the dirty laundry had been aired, Punk pretended to be unmoved. "Oh Randal, never say "never." As you start getting all hurt over how much attention he gets and how you haven't been up for a title since . . ." Punk pondered. "Fuck, I don't even know!" He laughed in Randy's face and continued, "Anyway, you'll start getting jealous and resentful and the out-of-control, immature, whiskey-swilling, fight-starting old Randy – THAT WE ALL KNOW . . ." Punk had gotten louder with each insult and his face had reddened. Punk calmed himself, "That Randy will be back and Sheamus will get rid of you and you'll be the sorry excuse of a man you were right after your suspension."

Randy stared at Punk, taken aback and at a loss for a retort. He'd wanted to kill Punk. He had visualized beating Punk black and blue and now, just like that, the storm within him had fizzled and Punk's words stung him into silence.

Punk's eyes danced and he whispered, "It's already starting."


	55. Chapter 55

After wrapping up a Live Smackdown from England, Randy and Sheamus traveled the next few days together and took in the sights. It was rare for Randy to actually take time to enjoy another country but Sheamus had talked him into it. And Randy _was_ having a good time.

Randy had tried pushing Punk's words out of his head but he kept hearing them over and over – Punk trying to convince Randy that Sheamus was besting him in the thing that mattered most to him in the world. One night after a nice meal and some yummy sex, Randy suddenly asked the question that he couldn't stop thinking about. It shattered the atmosphere.

"Do you think you're better than me?" Randy said to Sheamus who lay beside him, naked and sleepy.

"Whuh?" Sheamus was groggy and a little confused. "Better than you? What the hell do you mean?"

"Do you think you're a better wrestler than me?"

"I don't even know how to answer that. Our styles are totally different. You're talkin crazy, ya know?" Sheamus laughed a little trying to get Randy away from the delicate subject. "Now c'mere," He wrapped an arm around Randy and nuzzled his hair.

"No. I'm serious," Randy pushed forward with his questioning. He sat up in bed. "I mean look at the facts: they pushed me completely out of the top spot on Smackdown and gave it to you. They gave you the title and you held it for over two hundred days. You're fresh blood. I'm old blood. You must think that means something."

"They're just doing what they always do. Wrestling is a cycle. You'll be back on top and I'll be heel again before you know it. Why discuss it?" Sheamus was growing worried that Randy would keep pushing the discussion and he had reason to worry - Randy didn't let up.

"Well, that's true but between us, do you think you're better than me?" Randy was staring hard at Sheamus.

"I don't want to do this," Sheamus told him growing somewhat angry.

"Just answer me. Why is that so hard to do? Do you think you're better than me?" Randy insisted on an answer.

Sheamus looked Randy in the eye and said calmly, "Yes, I think I'm better than you. Okay? Are we done here?"

Randy was stunned into silence. Did Sheamus just say that? Randy was a veteran now. He had years on Sheamus. In several interviews, Sheamus told reporters that Randy was someone he'd learned from the most.

Sheamus went to the bathroom and showered off quickly and slipped into loose-fitting gym shorts. He returned to the bed and sat beside Randy who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Ya gonna grab a shower?" Sheamus asked him. Sheamus tried to ignore the fact that Randy seemed upset.

Abruptly, Randy finally found his voice. "I can't believe you said that. You honestly think you're a better wrestler than me?"

Sheamus sighed. "See? This is why conversations like this are best left alone."

"But I really don't know if you were being serious. You think you're better? Really?"

"Randy, for right now, I do," Sheamus tried to sound modest. "You asked. I answered."

"Yeah, because I was feeling a little insecure and wanted some reassurance. I assumed you'd say that I was the better wrestler. I'm just kind of shocked you didn't." And Randy was shocked. He'd honestly expected Sheamus to give him his due and admit that Randy was better. "You've said many times that you've learned a lot from me; that I've helped you."

"And you have. You have been priceless to me, but I'm my own man now. I've been main event material for a solid three years. I didn't get signed yesterday, ya know." Sheamus was extremely annoyed with Randy. Not only had Randy started this ridiculous argument, he was acting as if Sheamus was some clueless jobber.

"You're fucking dreaming," Randy said in a serious tone. "I'm a better wrestler than you in every capacity."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Sheamus finally spoke up, very angry. "Well ya know, fella, one thing I _can_ do is be at work and not be off getting suspended every few years." He immediately regretted going for Randy's weak spot.

Randy jumped up and quickly pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed his bag and shoes and headed for the door.

"Fuck, Randy, I'm sorry. C'mon. You're not even wearing shoes." Sheamus was pulling at Randy's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Randy barked. The viciousness of his voice made Sheamus wince. He was out the door and heading down the hall.

Sheamus leaned in the doorframe. "Okay, I get it. Cool off. I'll see you soon. Okay Randy?" Sheamus was trying desperately to mend the situation.

Randy stopped in his tracks. He turned and approached Sheamus at a sprint and knocked him to the floor. "I hope the next time I see you is when I'm kicking your ass on national television. You got that? Fella!"

Sheamus was left alone in the hall, lying on an aching back. He'd just seen Randy melt completely down and still couldn't quite grasp how things had gone so bad in such a short time.


	56. Chapter 56

_I try to write as things occur, good or bad. I make mention of Drew McIntyre's loss since he has become part of this story. Much respect and condolences to Drew._

After Randy reached his own hotel room, he actually broke down and cried. He was mentally spent and emotionally broken. He cursed and kicked his bag across the room. He was furious with himself for starting that stupid argument. He wasn't really angry that Sheamus had stood his ground. Randy had told Sheamus time after time that he had to be his own biggest fan. "Always bet on yourself." Randy had said that. Sheamus was just believing in himself; something that was crucial.

Lying there, upset and embarrassed, Randy decided to try to avoid Sheamus for the rest of the European tour. He'd most certainly see Sheamus but he'd try to not be alone with him. Already, Randy could imagine the sickening smile on Punk's face if he were to find out about the argument. Punk seemed to be a master at setting traps and watching others fall right into them. He would be beside himself with glee if he knew how his mind games had gotten to Randy so badly.

Desperately, Randy wanted to call Cody but he knew that Cody had snuck off to be with Drew in the wake of a tremendous loss for Drew. His mother had passed a few days before and he was devastated. But Cody had gone right to his side making Randy believe that things were getting serious between Cody the Scotsman. While Randy did not approve, he knew now was a terribly inappropriate time to speak with Cody about the relationship.

Meanwhile, Sheamus was filled with happiness for the couple as well as relief. Drew had been his friend for years and not being there for Drew made Sheamus almost ill with guilt and sadness. But knowing that Cody was there with Drew eased his mind. He had total confidence that Cody was doing a fine a job of supporting Drew and offering a kind shoulder. When it came to Cody and Drew as a couple, Randy and Sheamus were very much in disagreement. It seemed to be yet one more thing that the two couldn't find common ground on.

_On_ _Monday_,

the roster would return to the States. Randy wanted to knock out Raw and Smackdown and fly home to St. Louis. He decided that when he got home, he'd make the call. He was going to tell Sheamus that it was over between them. Randy considered himself a disease. This was the second time that he'd wrecked the same relationship. He refused to continue. He cared so much for Sheamus but he wasn't capable of maintaining their relationship.

For the second time in the last year, Randy found himself alone and losing the same person all over again. He wished he'd never rekindled his romance. He wished that he'd never said, "I love you."

"But I do love you," Randy whispered, seeing Sheamus' face. Seeing him in the morning with his red hair wild and a sleepy smile on his face.

Randy promised himself that he'd never get close to Sheamus again. He literally cried himself to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

_Friday November 16_

It had been 2 days since Randy had broken off his relationship with Sheamus. He had waited until the Smackdown taping had wrapped and gone through with his decision to end things. Sheamus had been shocked at first and then he'd become angry; very angry.

Randy recalled Sheamus saying, "You're so shallow that you're dumpin because I didn't support your belief that you're the best wrestler to ever step into a ring? How can you be fuckin serious?"

Randy had argued, "It's not that. It's just me."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sheamus had yelled.

Without answering, trying to mend the relationship or even saying "I love you" before going, Randy left and avoided Sheamus' calls and texts, which had stopped by Thursday afternoon.

Now, in his St. Louis home, Randy was a wreck inside. God, he missed Sheamus and he knew that he'd ended things for the same reason that had ruined them before – fear. He was afraid that he'd get dumped for acting so immature and out of control over Sheamus saying that Randy was not the better wrestler of the two.

The argument itself had hurt. It might seem shallow to someone who didn't understand the passion that they had for this life. Momentarily, when Sheamus had "crushed" Randy's idea of himself, he'd reacted in rage. He realized what really hurt was that Sheamus didn't have Randy on a pedestal. He felt like he'd somehow failed Sheamus.

And then Randy's own reaction was what prompted him to break it off with Sheamus. He was embarrassed for acting as he had and he for treating Sheamus as if he'd done something wrong for believing in himself.

Randy was wrong but instead of facing it and saying so, he'd run. He was full of fear. Would there ever be a time when he could give his heart away with no hesitation? Had he really given up his love for the second and final time?

_In Tampa,_

Sheamus was going through the motions of life; gym, catching up with a few friends via telephone and still handling WWE projects that were ongoing and non-stop.

But inside, he was dead. Randy had killed the feelings that made him happy on a daily basis.

He'd tried to call Randy and give him a chance to apologize for his brash decision and give him a chance to get back together. But after a couple of days of being ignored, he'd stopped trying to call Randy. He refused to chase someone so damn intent on running. Sheamus was still willing to forgive and rebuild but only for a while. If Randy threw the opportunity away, Sheamus was moving on without Randy and never looking back. He'd done it before and he could do it again.

The clock for Randy to try to mend the relationship was ticking and he was already running out of time.


	58. Chapter 58

_After Survivor Series '12 – no spoilers_

Along with several roster members, Randy was in the hall as Sheamus made his retreat backstage. He looked a wreck after his match with Big Show – drenched in sweat, welts raised on his skin, his face a deep crimson from the exertion that he'd put into the match. He was out of breath and walking slowly, the adrenaline draining from his body and the wear and tear catching up to him.

Several people clapped him on the back or gave him compliments – "Nice job, man." "You're a fuckin machine, Sheamus." He just nodded in appreciation, too exhausted to talk at the moment.

Randy stood frozen, staring at this man who'd been in and out of his life and he couldn't take his eyes away. In moments, Sheamus caught sight of Randy and locked eyes with him and held the deep gaze between them.

Right then the fighting, the breakup, who was right or wrong didn't matter to Randy. He walked over and shook Sheamus' hand and said so low that no one else could hear. "I was wrong. Tonight, you are the better man." Sheamus gave him an innocent looking hug but his fingers dug into Randy's skin, grasping him and wanting to keep holding him.

"Yo, Randy, you're up," A backstage staff member called out. It was time for Randy to go fight his own battle.

"Can we please talk later?" Randy asked before leaving.

"Yeah, we should," Sheamus told him. "Leaving things like they've been isn't right. We both deserve a chance to talk to each other."

Randy was nodding. Sheamus clapped him the back, "Go raise some hell."

With a little smile and a nod, Randy headed off to be "the Viper" and hoped for as much as passion in his match as Sheamus had obviously had in his own.

_Later _

After the excitement of the night settled and everyone was getting ready to head to Dayton, Ohio for Monday Night Raw, Sheamus and Randy found each other.

"You want to walk through the arena with me?" Randy offered and Sheamus nodded. They walked in silence for a while.

Randy finally broke the silence. "I'm not here to ask to you to get back with me."

Inside, Sheamus felt an odd sensation: relief. He wasn't' sure how he would have handled Randy's request for a reconciliation. He was completely torn.

"You have something," Randy continued, "that I've lost somewhere along the way. You're so damn hungry. Your career is so young and you've got so much in front of you. You need to concentrate on that. You need to be freed from this drama and just concentrate on what you have going because you're amazing. I mean that." Randy's eyes had the slightest bit of a shine over them, tears clinging and refusing to fall.

Sheamus bit down hard on his lip trying to calm himself. Randy's emotional state was getting to him and he could feel his own tears welling. "God, this is hard. But I do have to . . . ," Sheamus blinked several times trying to stop the tears. "I do have to be about my career right now."

"I know and that's okay. It's the right thing," Randy spoke from the heart. He reached for Sheamus' hand and grasped it tightly. "I still love you."

"I love you too," Sheamus told him quietly. He had given up on fighting tears and allowed them to fall down his face.

Randy pulled the hand he was holding to his mouth and kissed it, his own tears spilling forth. They embraced tightly and quiet tears shook their bodies. It was hard to let go in every sense of the word.

After holding on until they knew that they had to go, they separated slowly. "I'll see you out there, huh?" Sheamus said smiling a little though his pain.

"Every damn night," Orton replied and gave Sheamus' arm a squeeze. Randy turned to leave and turned back without words. He grasped Sheamus' face in his hands and kissed him hard, desperately. "I hope one day . . ." he trailed off.

"Me too," Sheamus said softly. And Randy turned and walked away without looking back.

That night, there were two people on separate buses heading to the same destination but now on different courses in life. But both cried until it seemed there was nothing left and then cried more. Both slipped into sleep and would face a morning that was without each other but full of so many other hopes. And neither would have traded their time together for anything.

_The End_

_Machine Head is over. Thanks for everyone read and enjoyed._


End file.
